Cota: Destined Warriors
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to COTA Takes place about 5 months after Cota. And features more Mythological Goodness, and better format. FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is the long-awaited Sequel to COTA. This happens about 5-6 months after the last Chapter of COTA. This will feature some awesome new technologies, as well as a riveting plot, more discoveries on the powers of the bit beasts, and of course, more romance!

Prologue:

Five months passed since the day Charly and Kai beat Cleo at her own game. Things settled a little and became even a bit dull. Charly and Rei drifted closer, becoming nearly inseparable. But some things never changed, one of them being Charly and Kai clashing, they still exchanged jibes and put downs, but now in a more sibling fashion.

Charly was now more like Kai, she was a bit more levelheaded in battle, and after going through his boot camp she learned that he really did know what he was talking about, most of the time at least.

Takara and Kai were steady, the two weren't the most affectionate couple in the world, but Kai showed he cared in his own special way. Lilly and Max were also drifting closer, the two spent hours sometimes just talking, sometimes about strategy, sometimes just joking around.

The girls were helping the guys to prepare for the world tournament in a month, and schedule was tight, especially Kai's, he was still bossing his team around to perform better, mainly Tyson. Who no matter hard he tried, could never match Kai's criteria, the girls speculated that Kai was always upping the ante so that Tyson would never actually reach it; it was his way of retaliation for the jibes Tyson constantly said about him.

**_Author Notes:_** Ok… This is just the prologue, setting the settings so to say. The next few chapters will be a tad slow… but it'll get going… trust me, it'll get going!


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The first chapter, still building up for the smash hit this will be. And it wont be all about the World Tournament, which will be only the side plot. The main plot is still a mystery.

Chapter #1: New Beginnings 

It was a calm day in Tokyo and a gentle breeze blew. Everyone was at the Deamen manor, the guys were using Charly's beystadium to practice, since it was open space, they could call out their bit beasts.

Currently, Takara was going up in a mock battle against Tyson, and by the look of things, she had him on the ropes. Raikou didn't appear to be phased by Dragoon's wind attack. Kai was watching all of this with an irritated look on his features, "Tyson, you have to time your attacks more precisely!" he barked.

"If you are so sure of what to do, I'd like to see you win a fight with her," Tyson replied curtly.

"He knows in theory, in practice, it's another matter," Takara replied, "Raikou… Lightning Claw!" she called. Raikou charged at Dragoon, baring his claws, lightning beginning to spark about him. Just as he was about to strike, Dragoon leapt out of the way, avoiding the hit. The blue dragon rebounded and slammed his long tail into Raikou, sending him away.

"Now Dragoon!" Tyson called. Dragoon powered up and plowed into Raikou, sending him back more, but not out.

"That's better Tyson, but not by much," Kai spoke.

Charly chuckled, "Kai you really have to cut him some slack, Tyson isn't exactly what anyone would call a logical blader, he fights his own way," she spoke.

"I'm glad someone is on my side," Tyson commented. At that instant metal grinding came from the arena, Dragoon's blade flew out the arena like a bullet, landing by Tyson's feet. "What the…" he cut himself off.

"You lost your focus Tyson, Raikou capitalized on that, first rule of blading, don't ever lose your focus and let anyone distract you, Charly just proved you how easily you can be distracted," Kai spoke.

"And he fell for it," Charly added, with a chuckle.

"That was low and dirty," Tyson muttered.

"Tyson, you have to be more focused, you let Charly distract you, sometimes, even your friends can be a distraction in battle, you have to focus, and Kai sees that, that is why he's ignoring you guys most of the time," Takara spoke.

"That, and I don't need their coaching," Kai said folding his arms.

"Sure you don't hon… sure you don't," Takara chuckled at his expression. Kai still tinted a bit pink every time Takara called him 'Hon' or 'Kai-Kun' he wasn't used to the affection. That caused Charly to laugh out loud, the girl found it all to amusing how Kai was, there was nothing that could shatter his icy mask faster than Takara.

"You girls could use the practice too," Kai suddenly spoke, diverting the topic away from its current course; he didn't like to be the bug under the microscope where the girls were concerned.

Charly laughed harder at his attempt, "Nice try… but really, you're right, we could use the practice, but… but what's the point really? You guys are going to the world tournament, not us," the brown-haired girl waves her hand to emphasize.

"Charly, I think you missed the subtleties of the matter here," Kai began, he was enjoying this, Charly was bluntly missing all the clues to gave her in the last couple of months. Him and the guys decided to see how long would it take for the girls to piece together this particular puzzle. But enough is enough, Kai could see that either they were unto his game and playing along, or ignorant of it, "The reason I asked you girls to help us train, is because we aren't the only ones going, in fact, if it was only us… we wouldn't even make it past the first round," Kai added.

Rei and Max approached, Rei was grinning, and Max was downright smiling, that knowing smile of his, "So you finally decided to spill the beans Kai?" Max wondered.

"How come I have a feeling you five are hiding something from us," Hikaru approached slowly.

"Hikaru, did you forget? This guy always hides something," Charly spoke, pointing at Kai with her thumb.

"Well I guess we better tell you girls sooner, rather than later… anyways, this year, the tournament is a bit different," Rei began, all attention was riveted to him instantly. "Following the success of the Dallas Double Derby this year… and the fact that tickets were sold out for the whole competition," Rei continued pausing once again, "Mr. Dickinson contacted us about three months ago, telling us that the world tournament was altered. It is now Tag-Team, and… he wished to extend a welcome to you girls, because Mr. D seems to think you five, would make the perfect partner team for us," he finally concluded.

"And you didn't tell us until today _why_?" Charly was furious, everyone could see that.

Rei took a step back, "Blame Kai, it was his idea," he said, Charly calmed down.

"Should've known, only he's able to pull off something this dastardly and enjoy it," she muttered, folding her arms in a stubborn fashion, "I should pull my own dastardly deed and refuse, let you boys hang out to dry, frankly you deserve it," she continued to mutter.

This shocked the guys, and even Kai was surprised at her words, he began to seriously wonder, would she do something like that, would she go that far? He had to admit, she would, in a nanosecond, she was that type of girl, who didn't let things like these slide, especially where he was concerned. Kai began thinking that this game was a wrong game to play with Charly.

Charly noticed him squirming, a smirk slowly spread across her lips, she glanced at the surprised Rei, and then at the shell-shocked Max and Tyson. The girls said nothing, equally shocked, "But…" she continued. "I wont do that, because even if you are the creep that you are, you had the guts to admit that you guys needed us… like it or not boys, we are like a reoccurring nightmare, we keep coming back," Charly's arms dropped to her sides as she walked off.

Rei breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Tyson and Max. The girl chuckled, "She sure had you boys there," Hikaru commented.

"She's evil," Tyson's words rang truth.

"That's what you get for messing with her, she isn't the type that likes mind games," Vega spoke quietly.

"Unless they're crosswords, she has a knack for those," Takara added. At that everyone laughed, everyone except Kai.

"So now I get why you boys needed our help to prepare, it was a two-way thing," Hikaru voiced after the laughter died down.

"Partially correct, the other part is that you five are the only ones capable of withstanding our blades at full power, and fighting back," Kai replied.

"High praise coming from him," Lilly joked, "We must be getting good."

"Alright, so when's the tournament exactly?" Takara wondered.

"In about a month, a little less," Max replied.

"Gee… you guys cut it awfully close," Lilly spoke, a mild tone of worry in her voice.

"Blame Kai, I wanted to tell immediately," Tyson replied coolly.

"Well, let's not waste any more time," Kenny piped up, drawing the group's attention to the things at hand.

Charly meanwhile approached Kenny calmly, watching as Kai continued to boss Tyson around, this time he was trying to take our Hikaru, and by the look of things, the lioness kept Dragoon on his toes.

"Chief, what info do you have on the world tournament, I want to know everything," she spoke.

Kenny looked up at the girl, "Not much, Mr. Dickinson just said there would be a few different new rules to the tournament, but he didn't go into specifics, I think the BBA don't want to give teams a head notice by saying all the rules, that way the tournament will still hold a challenge, but… I can probably guess it will be some restrictions on what type of matches can be made." He paused.

"It doesn't matter Kenny, I think by the time we get to the finals, all the weakest teams will be annihilated, and we can really show why you guys are so awesome, but I wont underrate myself either to make you guys look good," the girl replied.

"The guys probably wouldn't care if you looked better than them out there, but… I guess it's up you, it's not all about image, it's about skill," Kenny shook his head, shifting his closed laptop under his arm.

"About that, me and Celeste developed a few new tricks in the last month, you think I could Mr. Ego for a match up, he seems to be having enough fun as it is, just bossing Tyson around," Charly smirked.

"What kind of new tricks?" Kai turned around, he heard the whole conversation, and chose to ignore the 'Mr. Ego' jab.

Charly placed one hand on her hip, "It's for me to know, for you to find out," she replied, turning around and walking off. The girl smiled when she heard the low growl escaping Kai.

"Hey, I'd love to see some of those, common Kai… you know it would be interesting to see just how powerful she became compared to what she was about nine months ago," Takara prodded him.

Kenny looked back and forth between Charly and Kai the other guys also paused, awaiting reply. Kai meanwhile smirked, "We're equal at best, there is nothing to prove, she still has a long way to go before becoming better than me," he finally spoke.

"And I think you're just chicken," Charly replied, walking off to the mansion.

That seemed to catch Kai off guard; Tyson chuckled earning himself a death-glare from Kai. That seemed to crack him up further, Max joined in. Rei just smiled, and even Kenny couldn't help but chuckle.

After a while, everyone went back to the things at hand.

**_Author Notes:_** Another one a bit slow… but I'm coming off a little bit of writer's block, and planning fics always gives me write block. And I did a lot of planning on DW. Bear with me people!


	3. Destination, Stardom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Ok a little more slowness, but the ending kind of gets things rolling faster. It's rushed, coming off writers block, lousy mood, bad luck all last week, and generally crummy life. Hoping to get back into the swing, bear with me people!

Chapter #2: Destination, Stardom

Two weeks passed, two weeks of intense training and preparations for the tournament. In that time, Kai drove the guys to the point that they almost knew what to do in any given situation. Kai covered all the possibilities with them, and the girls. Much to her dislike Charly allowed Kai to coach the girls as well, he was just more experienced with the world tournament than she was at the time. Finally all the preparations were complete for the world tournament in a week.

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, even a bit hot for spring. The guys were completing the final preparations and the girls were for once at their places, begging ready for the month or so they'll be spending in Berlin, Germany, the site of this world tournament.

Kenny was fast typing on his laptop like he usually was when Charly approached, holding something in her hands. The guys noticed this and paused with their last minute tune-ups.

"I have an important announcement to make," Charly began.

"Well announce already!" Tyson's eyes were riveted to the paper in the girl's hands.

"Patience is a virtue Tyson, anyways… as you know, most teams will be flying to Berlin for the tournament, and most don't have the financial backing for a private jet. Well, it's your lucky day boys, my dad decided to provide us with a plane, one of the fastest, biggest planes there are, it's so posh, that I would make Big Phoenix look cheap," Charly paused for her words to sink in.

"What's wrong with Big Phoenix?" Max wondered.

"Nothing, but it's nothing people haven't seen before, private seven-four-sevens are pretty common these days. I think we should make our entrance a grand one. And dad has one more private plane in the hangar, and he deems this a special occasion to let it fly, people may have seen private seven four sevens, but private Concords are rare," Charly continued.

"A Concord?" Kenny yelped.

"Yep… And dad says that it's ready for takeoff in a few days," Charly replied. She noticed the surprised looks on Kenny, Max, Tyson, and Rei. Kai however remained calm.

"Just as long as we get there on time, any plane will do," Kai spoke, he really didn't get what was all the fuss about a private Concord, and it was just a plane.

"Oh and one more things, we have reservations in the most famous hotel in Berlin, also the most expensive," Charly added before turning around and walking off.

"She sure likes to travel in style," Max spoke, still in awe, just thinking that he'd be flying on a Concord.

"It comes naturally to you if you're that rich," Kenny replied.

"Rei do you realize how damn lucky you are?" Tyson asked Rei however ignored him.

Three days later the gang was once again ready to travel, the black limousine carrying the travelers drove directly into the private field of the airport. Not many private planes were there, and the bigger planes on field dwarfed many.

The eleven of them exited the car, "Either I'm blind… or I don't see any Concord here," Tyson spoke.

"Tyson, looks over there," Kenneth spoke motioning him to the opening hanger, "This plane is just a little too posh to be kept outside on the field," he motioned the teens to follow into the hanger. As they did, they saw the plane. It has large, not as large as Big Phoenix, but it was majestic. Snow white, with a golden bird on its fuselage, its nose tipped down, a truck was already holding it by the front wheel axle, and ready to tow it out to the runways.

"There it is boys, Phoenix One," Kenneth spoke with pride in his voice.

"Awesome," Max voiced, looking at the plane.

"Mr. Deamen, the plane is ready for take off, we have a runway cleared for a takeoff," the plane's captain approached.

"Well let's go," Kenneth moved closer to the gangplank and everyone followed.

The plane was towed to the runway and took off fluently. On it's long journey to Berlin, Germany.

Ten hours late, the Concord skidded to a landing in Berlin International. The gang could see many other planes moving about.

"Welcome to Berlin, Germany," Kenneth spoke.

"I can't wait for the tournament to begin! This will be such a blast!" Lilly added.

"Lilly don't get ahead of yourself, I have a feeling, that this will be a few times tougher than your average tournament, the teams gathered here are all unbelievably strong, we're going to have to work hard to not to bite the dust out there," Charly added.

"Is that apprehension I hear from you Charly? I'd think you'd be all 'we are so going to ace this,' and everything," Vega commented.

"I'm being objective, I doubt there'll be any amateur hotshots here, and only the strongest will rise to the top," Charly countered.

"Charly is correct, the tournament bladers will be more powerful than we fought so far," Kai suddenly spoke up.

Vega shook her head, she knew when Kai sided with someone, it was like getting a judge's verdict, you can't side step it.

"While we're on the topic of the tournament, I just got an email from Mr. Dickinson. It's about the only rule that he can disclose," Kenny spoke up, "It says here, the tournament has set teams, so, if say Takara fights even once with Kai, that's it… she or Kai for that matter, cant fight with anyone else," he concluded.

"Well that's just dandy," Charly folded her arms.

"Man… and here I thought we'd have it easy," Tyson added.

"I think we already know that the best course of action will be to go with the best combinations we have, and hope for the best," Kenny continued.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation, but we have to disembark," Kenneth cut in. The conversation ceased for the time being as the teens moved off the plane, noticing already a limo was waiting for them.

"Damn it! Look… press crews," Max pointed at the camera people standing some distance off, snapping pictures of the plane and the people coming off it.

"Hey, it's good for image Max, let them snap away," Charly spoke.

Eventually the eleven of them made it to the Hotel, as they entered they saw the lobby was busy. People were bustling about and they saw a lot of teens. Some were with beyblades, others without. "This place is cozy," Hikaru deadpanned, she hated crowds, but under the circumstances, she was willing to compromise.

"As long as there are no reporters, I'll be happy," Charly replied. "Dad, can we get out keys? This crowd is making me feel claustrophobic," she added.

Suddenly there were some screeching from some distance off, some girls were jumping in front of something, and as they moved away, they saw what it was, a TV camera. Next to the man handling it was a woman with a microphone, avidly talking into it.

"Me and my big mouth," Charly shook her head, "Common people… let's hope she doesn't notice you guys," the girl tried to steer them away into the side of the room, but the reporter already noticed them and began to approach.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and here is one of those serious contenders I was talking about earlier, having just arrived on the scene are the last championship winners, the Bladebreakers, obviously here to take this year's tag team tournament by storm," the woman chattered into her microphone. Turning to Kai she continued, "We are just going to ask some questions from the team captain… Kai, how does it feel to be in this year's extravagant tag-team tournament?" she asked.

Kai looked into the camera, "It's just a tournament," he spoke coldly.

The reported didn't seem to be please with that answer, "So tell our viewers Kai, are these girls your companion team? Or are they more?" she nosed in.

Charly butted in, "We're their companions, and nothing more," she spoke.

"And you must be their captain miss, what is your name?" the reporter turned to Charly, and for once Kai was glad that he was pushed aside, he despised nosy reporters, let Charly take care of them, it was the one thing she was better than him at handling.

"My name is Charlene Deamen, I'm the captain of the Amazons, and I'd like to say, on the behalf of my team, good luck to everyone, they're going to need it," Charly spoke in a chilled tone.

"So miss, it must be correct that you have arrived today by a private Concord," the reporter pressed on.

"So? It's just a plane." Charly countered.

"Right… may I ask, what are your strategies for this year? I assume you have some new interesting tricks developed between the two of your teams, I'm sure working with a team like the Bladebreakers must be a honor," the reporter asked.

"About our strategies… we aren't disclosing anything, and about working with them, they're just a bunch of guys to us," Charly flashed the reporter a mild glare, telling her that it was the final answer she was going to get out of her.

"Well thank you, it's been an enlightening talk, good luck this year and I hope you win," with that she walked away, the cameraman trailing behind her like a dog on a leash.

"That's the way to handle them nosy reporters, you just got to get them to understand they wont get any answers out of you," Charly turned to the others.

At that instant Kenneth approached, with eleven card keys at hand, he handed each of the teens their own card, "Now come, the tournament is in a few days, I think it will be good for you to rest for the night, so you can start doing your final preparations tomorrow," he spoke.

"Thank you a whole bunch Mr. Deamen," Max said with a smile.

"You're welcome Max," Kenneth replied, beginning to lead them to elevators.

Outside, two figures stood, looking up at the hotel, a girl, and a boy, slightly older than her. He had light violet hair and steely gray eyes; his clothing consisted of a pair of navy jeans, a black tee, and a black trench coat over it. The girl by his side was a petite blond, wearing sky-blue tight jeans and a white blouse, around her neck was a golden Ankh.

"Are you sure we can trust them with this manner?" the boy asked.

"I'm sure brother, they beat me… they can, and will beat Tala; he wont have his way. I just worry if we tell that Tala is behind this, Kai will not trust you, or me for that matter. He'll think we're sending them on some wild goose chase. In the middle of the world tournament no less," the girl replied, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder, "Besides, where is the fun in finding out what Tala is up to, if we tell them off the bat that it's nothing good, I say we let them figure it out," she added.

"Good point, but… something tells me that this will be tougher than you expect, Tala is smarter than all of us combined, I didn't catch on to his plan until it was too late, and I thought I was the observant one of the four of us," the boy continued.

"Oh I know Brian, but… one thing cannot be denied, they aren't pushovers, they beat you four once, and now… they are a lot stronger, I was defeated by an attack unlike anything I have seen before, it seemed… at the time… like the rage of the three of them, combined and released, in an instant burst of devastating energy. Kai was able to call forth Black-Dranzer without actually releasing his blade, that is an achievement on it's own," the girl smiled at her brother, no matter how much better he has gotten in two years, he was still chilly, but little by little, he was regaining the humanity Boris and Voltaire beat out of him.

"I owe my freedom, my humanity to them Cleo, at the time… I didn't realize it, but now I do… and if anyone can stop Tala, it's them," Brian replied with a tone that only hinted at the emotions still buried inside.

**Author Notes:** I probably rushed with that ending, but I'm coming off a major case of writer's block, and I kind of forced myself to write, but all is not lost. I may yet turn this into a good thing…

On another note, the next update will take a while, my glasses broke, and to type I have to lean really close to the screen (Because I have –5 in both eyes) and it's not good for them, so until I get my new glasses, I cant update. Sorry, I know you people love this story, but I cant work on it if I cant see what I'm typing! I'll make it up to you with a vignette or something, suggest what you want in your review!


	4. Old Enemy, New Nemesis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** I'm back from my forced stop to writing, this time the chapter is a little longer. But not by much, once again, no action, but trust me… it'll get explosive. I have a few things planned that will surely shock and surprise you. And rivet you the edge of your seats!

Chapter #3: Old Enemy, New Nemesis 

Cleo and Brian made their way into the hotel, looking around for any sign of the Bladebreakers or the Amazons. "Are you sure this is the hotel?" Brian wondered.

"I'm sure, Allen is dependable, he said it was this hotel, he meant it, he has connections all over Europe," Cleo replied.

"You're lucky to have found him Cleo, he's really kind to you," Brian spoke, looking around the hall, seeking with gaze anyone familiar, aside from many joyful teens, adults, and businessmen he saw no one.

Cleo approached the front desk, leaning on it with her elbows, "Excuse me sir… but I believe my friends were booked for this hotel, I was wondering if you could tell me their room numbers," she spoke.

The man behind the counter looked up at her and Cleo smiled sweetly, Brian watched this performance with mild amusement, wandering how the girl managed to charm everyone with a single smile.

"Can I have the name of your friend miss?" the man at the counter asked, opening his book of records.

"Kai Hiwatari is his name, he should've just arrived, he's one of the Bladebreakers," Cleo replied.

"Ah yes miss, him… suit fifteen oh three, fifteenth floor, to your left as you exit the elevator, that whole floor was rented out for the Bladebreakers and Amazons," the man quickly recalled the info and Cleo nodded.

"Thanks! Come Brian, I know where to find them!" with that she ran off, Brian followed her slowly, her enthusiasm was something that baffled him, but then again, he never knew he even had a sister up until two years before, so it was right her felt alien around her.

Meanwhile, Charly walked over to the room Kenny was assigned to. In her hands was a small brown box; knocking slowly she waited for reply. Kenny opened the door a second later, "Oh hi Charly, something I can do for you?" he asked.

"It's done, dad gave me this today, says it took awhile, and a hefty wad of cash, but it's done, all it needs is testing," Charly spoke.

Kenny instantly knew what she was talking about, "Come in," he spoke. Charly looked both ways before disappearing inside the room.

Undoing the rope binding the box she placed it on the table near Dizzy and opened it, "Here it is," she spoke, lifting out the object inside the box, a beyblade, it was in a small nylon, bubble-wrap bag, it was blue in color, with green and red on it. No bit chip, pulling it out of the bag she inspected the two blades at its side, covered by plastic, their metal could be seen through the plastic.

"That looks about right, but there is no way to test it here safely, the blade and the axle do not allow it, I cannot imagine the damage Celeste will do this room with that blade," Kenny spoke.

"Perhaps… but I don't know, this blade somehow feels strange, I wont give it to him just yet, it'll make his ego rocket to Pluto and back in a nano, it's bad enough he cant chill out, with this baby, he'll think he's king of the world," Charly spoke.

"Dizzy, can you verify if the blade is made to the specifications?" Kenny asked his laptop-bound bit beast.

"Sure can… I just need it to be in my camera range," the bit beast replied. Charly took off the protective sleeves, exposing two metallic blades that began to shine, even careful she turned the blade around, she pulled off another protective case off the axle, exposing the glittering crystal there, it was perfectly round, and sharp like a needle. Charly laid it in front of Dizzy who instantly brought up data on it.

"My hats off to craftsmen, this is just perfect… the blades have been sharpened by laser precision, and the axle is just as precisely cut. This blade will have nearly no friction at the base, hence no speed loss, the aerodynamics of it is perfect, I say… this baby can really turn up the heat… And knowing Kai… his ego will shoot to Pluto and back when he gets his hands on this one," Dizzy spoke after a while.

"I see the launcher was also made," Kenny inspected the other object in the box.

"Yea… they say that if this launcher is used, for the first thirty seconds the blade will have enough RPM to drill through the opponent if it lands on it, and Dranzer has no problem to take off and do a smooth landing," Charly replied.

"The problem is, this launcher is not BBA legal, he cant use it in the tournament," Kenny hung his head.

"I have a feeling it could come in handy somewhere else, you never know who might just show up one day, with our knack of finding adventure, you never know," Charly replied.

"Too true, well thanks Charly, I'll keep it safe here," Kenny put the blade back in it's protective casings and into the box, tying it shut again. Placing it into his suitcase, where he would be least likely to forget it or lose it.

"I have to get going," Charly opened the door and walked out, slowly closing it behind her, she was prepared to dash to her room when she saw the elevator doors open and two figures step out, a boy and a girl, and the girl looked vaguely familiar.

She saw them make their way to rooms towards the other side of the elevators and followed them, 'that's odd… I thought this hallway was off limits to visitors,' she thought.

"Cleo are you sure we should be doing this? I don't think you have any chance of talking to him, I know Kai, he isn't the type to forgive and forget," the boy spoke.

Charly's eyes widened, 'Cleo?' she thought.

"Brian calm down, if he raised a commotion, the others are likely to hear it," the girl replied.

Charly had enough; she caught up to them, "Hey Cleo," she spoke.

The girl jumped and turned around, and so did the boy, "Oh wow! Charly… thank god… how you been?" Cleo went on.

Brian shook his head, 'Girls…' he thought.

"Charly I would like you to meet my real brother, this is Brian, Brian… this is Charly, she's the leader of the Amazons, I told you about them," Cleo spoke.

Brian extended his hand, "It's a pleasure," he tried sounding calm, but something told him this wasn't the place for these things.

"Can we talk to all of you?" Cleo butted in, by her voice Charly could tell Cleo had something important on her mind.

"Sure, can you two go wait in the lobby, I'll go get the others and be down there in ten, alright?" she asked.

Brian and Cleo nodded, "Thanks," Brian spoke, placing his hand on Cleo's shoulder, "Come, lets go," with that he lead her back to elevators.

Fifteen minutes later Charly gathered everyone in the lobby, every one except Kenny who told her he was doing last final checks on the 'new tech' by code she realized he meant the new blade.

The nine of them appeared in the lobby where instantly they spotted Cleo and her brother. The second Kai saw them, his eyes narrowed, particularly at the sight of Brian, he still had a thing against him, him and the Demolition boys.

"Hey," Charly greeted.

Cleo instantly stood up, looking at Kai and then at the others, Brian hung back, because he felt very out of place, the last time he saw the Bladebreakers, he just sent one of their members to the hospital, he figured better hang low for a while.

"Hey Cleo," Lilly spoke.

A chorus of different greetings followed, until Kai stepped in with the question that was nagging on everyone's minds, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Kai… calm down, I'm just here to ask a small favor," Cleo replied.

Brian finally stepped in, "I'm sure you remember Tala, well… He's up to no good again," he spoke. The girls looked mildly baffled, all except Vega who had a strange expression on her face.

"And why should I care? He's your team leader, you deal with him," Kai replied.

"I cant… he vanished, but I have reasons to believe he still has a vendetta against you Kai, and he knows you'll be here for the world tournament, I just came to warn you," Brian explained.

"Wait just a second, you say Tala is up to something… exactly what is he up to?" Tyson wondered.

"Yea… and how do we know this isn't some trap of his, maybe he wants us to come after him… not saying we will come after him, because we have better things to worry about," Hikaru noticed the confused looks everyone was giving her, "Ok so I confused myself," she added.

Brian grinned slightly, which is the most he ever showed amusement, "I know he's up to something. He's been… up to something for about two years now, ever since the Abbey was closed after you guys beat us. All he ever had in mind was revenge, and Kai is his prime target, I wouldn't pass it above him to go as far as murder, and I don't think he's the sanest one of us," he explained.

"This is just dandy, here I thought the world tournament will be enough to worry about, now we have to keep Mr. Ego-In-Orbit safe," Charly muttered.

Kai glared at her, by that ego comment he knew she meant him, "I can handle a nutcase by myself," he hissed.

"Ok you two, break it up! This isn't the time for it!" Rei stepped in between them before they would break out into another senseless fight.

"I think we should focus on finding out what Tala is up to, and if it is indeed dangerous to Kai or anyone of us," Max piped up.

"It's his problem? Why should we be concerned?" Kai replied, still glaring murder at Brian.

"Kai calm down, if I was the enemy, I wouldn't be warning you," Brian glared back, Cleo could tell he was reverting to his old way, the way which he was two years ago.

"How do I know this isn't some elaborate trap you and Tala concocted, maybe he cant come after me, so you want me to come after him, to make his job so much easier," Kai shot back at him.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Vega suddenly spoke, getting all attention to turn to her, "There is no need to fight amongst us, it's at times like these, friendship and trust counts most," the girl added.

"She's right, Kai I know you don't trust Brian, hell I wouldn't trust him either I was in your shoes, but… can you put that rage on the back burner for ten minutes and listen without jumping to conclusions?" Takara looked into his eyes, telling him with her own glare that he was being immature at the moment.

Kai growled but calmed down, "fine… ten minutes," he spoke.

Brian smirked again, it was amusing to see the sight of these ten, he almost wished he had a team that was this tight knit, the Demolition boys were only a team by name, among themselves they were fiercely competitive and always strived to be better than each other.

"Well, I think you should know what I know… and which is actually little to go by," Brian paused for effect, "Tala made careful steps to cover up his tracks. But Cleo has ways of finding out, ways I will not disclose. All I know that is Tala has been up to collecting some rare blades from all over Europe, he's not after just bit beasts anymore. He wants to combine the ultimate blade, a blade so powerful it could enhance any bit beast's abilities to the point of perfection, in other words… he wants the perfect blade." He paused again, "Now there is nothing wrong with that, but his methods are unorthodox, he goes around Europe stealing the best blades there are, I know you are aware of a wave of disappearing blades about six months ago in Athens, Cleo has reasons to believe Tala is behind that. I have a suspicion he isn't the only one involved, it's much too big of an operation to pull out on his own. I have a sneaking suspicion he has a whole syndicate of followers," Brian paused his speech, it was something he has rehearsed a few times, to make it sound as clear and as grave as it was in reality.

"If that's true… this is big," Vega spoke, something didn't click, "But wait… aren't you on his team?" she asked.

Brian shook his head, "I left the Demolition Boys when the abbey was closed two years ago, my defeat showed me the truth, that I was just a mere puppet in Boris's hands… so I went out to search for what I lost, and I found Cleo, more like she found me, but that is beyond the point. The point is, Ian, Spencer and I realized our errors. Tala however remained fiercely loyal to Boris and Voltaire, I think it has to do something with the enhancements Boris did to improve his physical condition, it might some sort of implant that Tala has that slowly made him lose his mind," Brian continued.

"Oh man… this is big, it's so big I don't think we can handle it," Takara was worried.

"Takara, we aren't going to sit back while you do all the work, we have our own reasons to pursue Tala, mainly because we only know how his mind works, whatever is left of it," Cleo spoke up.

Through all of this, Kai remained silent, absorbing the information, as much as he hated to admit it, something told him that Brian was sincere, it was like a gut feeling, something he didn't usually go by, but this time, he was willing to give Brian the benefit of the doubt. "Fine, if you get more information, tell us, we are much too busy to be doing the grunt work," he spoke up.

"Deal, thanks Kai," Cleo shook his hand, and Brian grinned, he knew Kai had an ulterior motive to be doing this, but one did not look a gift horse in the mouth, so he didn't dwell on it.

**Author Notes:** Finally I fixed my glasses, got a new pair! And this is chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it explains all question in regarding why Tala would be doing this. And if you think I did Brian a bit OOC, I think he would've changed in two years after seeing his mistake, and I didn't make him trigger-happy like Tyson or Max.


	5. Ghosts Of The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The action is winding in this chapter! As Brian confronts his old team captain, will this confrontation end in disaster for him?

Chapter #4: Ghosts Of The Past 

That evening Kai was pacing in his room, he normally was calm, but despite his distrust for Brian, he felt as if something was indeed coming. He knew that Tala could come after him, for the sheer pleasure of vengeance, but something told him that Tala had a scheme bigger than that. And the prospect of him having a crime syndicate didn't ease his worry, for all they knew, someone in the world tournament could be from Tala's syndicate.

'Master, you worry too much… we beat Tala before, we can beat him again,' Dranzer voiced.

"At what cost?" Kai spoke aloud, he found it easier to communicate with Dranzer if he spoke aloud, and right now he was too unfocused to even try communicating with Dranzer in his mind.

'Lets not forget, this is tag team, if he stands up against us, I think me and Celeste can handle him,' Dranzer countered.

"And if you cant?" Kai knew he sounded ludicrous, talking to himself apparently, that is why he stayed away from the door and balcony.

'I'll handle him if they cant,' Black-Dranzer cut in, 'Tala is after me… he wants the perfect blade to house what he believes the perfect bit beast, me… and he's after you Lord Kai, to get to me,' he spoke in a chilled tone.

"And if he does get his hands on you? What then?" Kai didn't like this, Black-Dranzer didn't usually lust for a fight, not anymore, he has accepted his place as Kai's other spirit, accepted that Kai would forever favor Dranzer over him.

'He can't handle my power, I'll make sure of it, but if I fail…' Black-Dranzer's words did little to easy Kai's apprehension, it only made him more worried.

Kai was however snapped out of his reverie by a knock on the door, he thought for a second to ignore it, to pretend he wasn't in; it wasn't unusual for him to go out for a walk and not say he did so.

Another knock on the door told him his visitor wasn't buying the 'I'm not home' routine. Sighing in mild aggravation Kai opened the door, fully expecting someone else than who it was.

"I see you're still up to that 'I'm not here, go away' routine," Takara said jokingly. Kai nodded slowly, the girl moved into his room, "I just dropped by to see how you're doing," she added.

"I'm fine," Kai replied coolly.

"I really don't think you are, I know what Brian said rattled you, I know you have a thing against Tala, probably against Brian too, but take note. If Brian is correct, if Tala indeed has a syndicate of mobsters, this could get ugly, I just want you to be careful Kai… please," Takara continued, looking up at him with a pleading expression in her eyes.

"Don't worry Takara, I know how that guy thinks, if her indeed has a vendetta against me, he'll want to defeat me before he does anything else, he isn't the type to kill first. He'll want to publicly humiliate me, and the world tournament will be a fine opportunity to spring his trap," Kai looked at the balcony for an instant and then back at Takara.

"Well ok… if you say so," Takara moved closer and gave him a hug, "Just know one thing… I'm always here for you, we all are… even Charly, although she is likely to go sarcastic on you, but I know she thinks of you as a close friend," she whispered into Kai's ear, his eyebrows furrowed slightly but then he relaxed and hugged her back, glad to have a moment of privacy for once.

"Why did I do to make you care for me?" Kai asked in a whisper.

"Nothing really… you just looked like you needed a friend, and I guess it all went from there," Takara replied breaking out of his embrace, "I have to go… Charly called strategy meeting, girls only, and I'll be damned if I miss it," with that she leaned close again to peck him on the cheek before making her way to the door, opening it she left, but not before winking at him. Kai just stood there for a second, thinking, absorbed in his own thoughts.

The next morning, the ten of them gathered in the Berlin Central Park to talk strategy. The first round of the world tournament was the next night, and schedule was tight.

"I think this is the time we should finally decide who will spare, and who will fight with who… Mr. Dickinson allowed a spare in our case, in case one of our bladers becomes unavailable for one reason or the other," Kenny began.

"I think I'll spare… I just don't feel confident in this," Lilly voiced.

"Aww… Lilly… you're good; you know you're good… Bastet is awesome, I'd blade with you any day," Max piped up, his tone just hinting at his slight disappointment.

Lilly tinted pink a little, "I was never in a tournament before, I'll screw up! I know I'll screw up!" she replied.

"Everyone has to start somewhere you know, these five got lucky, we just have to work a little harder, besides… Max will be with you, I don't think he'll let you lose easily," Hikaru said, placing her hand on Lilly's shoulder, patting it comfortingly before moving her hand away.

"She's right, you have to believe in yourself!" Takara piped up.

"Lilly, if you didn't have what it takes, you wouldn't be on my team," Charly added, a little colder than she wanted.

"And if you girls didn't have what it takes to be the best, we wouldn't have asked you to blade with us," Kai pointed out.

"Oh fine… I'll blade, but when I screw up…" Lilly was cut off by Max who placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes squarely.

"Lilly… you beat Sphiamun, you have a divine bit… you beat Takara in a Lightning-fight, you have what it takes… We believe in you… I believe in you," he spoke in a collected, calm tone, serious for once.

"Ok that's one team… now Kai it's time you finally decide what is better, you blading with Takara, or Charly," Kenny continued, he already knew the answer by the statistics Dizzy calculated, but he didn't want to press Kai.

"As much as I'd like to blade with you Kai, I cannot selfishly ignore the fact that Celeste and Dranzer make a better team than Dranzer and Raikou, so I wont be angry if you decide to go with the stronger team combo," Takara spoke up.

Kai glanced at her than at Charly, who seemed indifferent to it all, he wanted to be selfish and blade with Takara, but he knew that he would be weakening their ranks, even if Celeste showed a knack for boosting bit beast powers remotely, she couldn't replace any of them in battle. "I think the sound thing would be to go with the stronger combination," he finally uttered.

Takara nodded, "That's ok… and I guess I'll have to blade with Rei," she spoke.

"I have no problem with that," Rei spoke up.

Charly patted his shoulder affectionately, "Thank you Rei… for understanding," she whispered to him.

"That leaves who will blade with Tyson," Kenny picked up.

The others glanced between Hikaru and Vega, who was being unusually quiet through this whole thing.

"I think I'll probably sit this out, I don't want to, but there is nothing to be done about it," Vega finally spoke up.

"You sure Vega?" Charly wondered.

"I'm sure… all your bits somehow achieved a higher level than my Terra-Drake, I don't think he'll measure up," Vega replied, turning away.

"Are you absolutely sure about that Vega?" Hikaru asked, she didn't have a problem blading with Tyson, but something told her that Vega would later regret her decision.

"I'm sure," Vega replied, her tone taking a cold edge to it, one that the others hadn't noticed there before.

"Well ok… I guess Vega will be the spare," Kenny picked up, he didn't like this, he knew Vega's bit had some hidden power, Dizzy hinted at it. But Dizzy also hinted that somehow, Terra-Drake couldn't manifest his secret power, as if something in him was missing, something important. This something was blocking him from releasing his special power, whatever it was.

That evening, the ten of them returned to the hotel, exhausted by a day of training, Kai was ruthless; now the girls knew why the guys usually groaned when he began talking of training. But they had worked out the knacks in their blades, and Kenny noted a few possible strategies for all the combos. Vega just sat by and watched all of this closely, ignoring the nagging feeling that she shouldn't have given up he place in the tournament to Hikaru.

Hellshire and Dragoon were of opposite elements, and it showed. Dragoon was far speedier, while Hellshire was as agile as a real lioness. The two in theory made a balanced team of aerial and land assaults, but for them, it just didn't work. Or perhaps it was Tyson, he drove Dragoon to be faster, while Hikaru was cunning like a fox, she loved to outsmart her opponent, to trip her opponent every step of the way until Hellshire could strike the final, devastating blow with her claws.

'Brains and brawn… perhaps there is a chance for balance yet,' Vega thought to herself. Shockingly of all, when Draciel and Bastet played, they matched, Max's high defensive factor enabled Lilly to use him as barrier to spring her long-distance 'Divine Lightning' attack without the risk of it hitting herself because the opponent was too close.

"Oh there you are," a voice snapped Vega right out of her muse, turning around she saw that Cleo was approaching, Brian however was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Cleo," Max called.

"Guys… Brian found something, he says that Ian managed to find out the about location of where Tala is, he's here… in Berlin, and Brian seems to think that he's going to stop the thefts for the time being, he seems to think that his trap will be sprung at the world tournament," Cleo spoke.

"I expected as much from him," Kai spoke up, crossing his arms, he knew Tala wouldn't just want to finish him off quickly, he would want to publicly humiliate him in the process. Glancing at Charly he momentarily regretted having to drag her into this if it comes to a Tag-team battle at the tournament. He knew she had enough of this already with Aaron, but if Charly was willing to stick by him, then why not? He needed all the edge he could get. Who knew how good Tala got in two years.

"Brian also went out to check some places that are likely to make a good hideout," Cleo added.

"Must give him some credit, the guy has guts," Hikaru commented.

"Is it just me… or does this seem a little too… convenient that Tala didn't hide his base adequately enough, or that he told Ian the rough location. I think he wants us to find him, he's playing game, thinking that we are going to be stupid enough to just march there like mice after cheese to stop him," Vega spoke up, folding her arms.

"That's why we aren't going there, let him come after me if he wants revenge, fighting him on his own turf will be dangerous, it happened at the last tournament, at the Biodome, giving him home field advantage will be suicide," Kai added.

"You're right Kai… but there is a flipside to all of this, Tala may just use every dirty trick in the book to lure you into his trap, I wouldn't pass anything past him. Brian seems to think his mental state is unstable enough to make him a revenge-crazed lunatic, one with power, a lot of power," Cleo countered.

"I'm seriously regretting signing up to be his team mate," Charly whispered to Lilly who looked at her and nodded slowly, realizing who Charly meant. "But that's ok… He's a big boy, he can handle himself, I just have to supply the additional power for the offensive," Charly added.

Meanwhile Brian was walking around the dark alleys of Berlin, his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. He drew a piece of paper and looked at the addresses hastily scribbled on it, then looking up he read the street signs, "Well this is it… the last warehouse," he muttered. Approaching the door he jarred the handle, surprisingly it opened and Brian moved inside checking if anyone was around. What he didn't see was a camera following his every move with its mechanical stare.

He found that the warehouse extended underground, with a load elevator fully operational at the back wall. Taking it down he drew a flashlight from his pocket, flicking it on. The narrow beam of light was cast on a hallway, a very dark hallway.

His steps made a small noise as he walked, the noise echoed on the walls and Brian couldn't help but feel his skin crawl, this reminded him of the Abbey in Russia, and not fondly. He understood why Kai had completely blocked out any memory he had of the Abbey after the first time he left it. He saw another flashlight some distance of and turned off his own, hoping he would blend in into the darkness. But the beam turned his way, shining right at him.

"Stop! Who's there?" a boy's voice echoed. Brian heard the tone of fright in the boy's voice. The he recognized him as a trainee from the Abbey, knowing he should've expected it. Boris's brainwashing didn't wear off as swiftly as he would've liked, he still could remember his own boot camp, and the memories made him cringe.

"Brian! Oh wow! Why are you sneaking around here?" the boy finally recognized him.

Brian almost smiled, this was good, and if the boy thought he came back to his former team captain he would lead him right to Tala. Brian couldn't have wished for an easier way in than this.

"I wasn't sneaking around," Brian reply coldly.

"Oh fine, come, I'll show you where our boss is," the boy motioned for him to follow, which Brian did, smirking to himself at the sheer stupidity of this trainee.

After about three or four minutes of walking Brian found himself in a nicely lit hall, it was scarcely furnished, and he couldn't give the room the 'design of the year' award. But it did have a cozy air to it, in a dark sense. Since everything in the room was in Blacks, Purples, and Navy-blues.

"Welcome to my humble abode Brian," a voice said behind him.

Brian turned around; he smirked when he came nearly face-to-face with Tala. He wore leather pants and jacket, with a black tee underneath the jacket. In his belt loops was a thick chain. Black cowboy boots completing the ensemble.

"Have you come back to the team finally?" Tala enquired next.

"Not really, I was in the neighborhood, decided to drop by," Brian replied.

"You think I don't know about your little plan to stop me? You, Ian, and Spencer has been scheming to stop me for months now, I have ways of knowing," Tala countered in an aggressive tone.

"Ok so you're on to us, that doesn't mean we won't stop you, what you're doing is insane, and you can't see it. You think I didn't want revenge the first month or so after Rei beat me? But then I realized he almost paid with his life to beat me, I forgot about revenge, you have to forget about revenge too. Because it will not work, they are much stronger now," Brian knew talking would not lead to anything, but he had to try.

"Show how much you know Brian, you were never the brightest of the four of us, I have a whole syndicate here, Kai and his pathetic excuse of a team cant possibly beat them all!" Tala replied.

"You never know, I heard a few things from a very reliable source. The companion team of theirs, the Amazons, namely their leader, is quite the blader, her bit beast is quite capable and she isn't afraid to use it," Brian looked away, finding that already some of Tala's lackeys were gathering around. Something told him he wouldn't leave this place without seriously shredding some of them. His hands involuntarily went for his blade and gear.

"What can five amateur girls do to me that will be that terrible, Brian… they cant stop my Wolborg," Tala snapped his fingers. Two of his lackeys moved up to him, "Now Brian I don't think you should stay, so hand me your blade and you can leave, this way I'll know you wont be helping Kai to beat me," Tala added.

"Never! I'll never give Falborg to you!" Brian shot back, taking out his gear. 

At that instant he heard a series of clicks all around him, the lackeys latched their blades into their launchers. "You don't have a choice," Tala spoke in a tone full of glee and malice, a dark smirk spreading on his features.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**_Author Notes:_** Yow! Brian got himself in trouble! And it's with a capital T! What will happen next, and can Brian warn the others? Stick around for the next exciting chapter of COTA: Destined Warriors to find out! I'm not too sure about the name of Tala's bit beast, so if I did a mistake, please point it out to me. Ok?

**_P.S:_** Yea… I guess I did give Brian a bit too much screen-time. But meh, I think he's cool, even if he did nearly kill Rei. But I'm up for 'forgive and forget'.


	6. The Power Of One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Brian is in trouble; can he get himself out of it?

Chapter #5: The Power Of One 

Brian looked around, seeing that about a hundred of Tala's minions have completely surrounded him, good two thirds of them had blades poised for launch. The odds were stacked against him; if even three of them had bit beasts he was a goner. 

"Just one question Tala… what do you do with the beasts you take?" Brian wondered.

Tala quirked an eyebrow at that question, "Isn't it obvious, I keep them to myself," he replied.

At this Brian smirked, "Thanks… that's all I needed to know," at that instant he turned to the lackeys blocking the door and raised his launcher, the lackeys responded just like he anticipated they would, they launched their blades. Brian followed their lead, a cold grin spreading across his features, "Falborg… show them!" he commanded.

His black blade began to glow as suddenly with a shriek a black falcon flew out of it, turning to the unprotected blades. Baring his long talons he dove down, going on a rampage on the blades.

Tala could only watch in amusement as the black falcon one by one took down his many opponents, often slicing them to bits with his talons.

Brian knew that Tala was hanging back because he was enjoying this. And he knew if his blade stopped, he was a goner, and he would lose Falborg. For the first time Brian knew how all those bladers he beat during the world tournament two years ago felt to have their bit beasts sucked out of their blades in front of their eyes.

Back at the park, Cleo was still talking to the Bladebreakers when suddenly the ankh around her neck began to glow brightly, the girl stopped mid sentence to look at it.

"What's wrong Cleo?" Max wondered.

"Oh no… Brian is in trouble, I had a transmitter imbedded in his blade to be activated when Falborg is released, Brian doesn't blade often, and even rarer does he release Falborg, he probably found Tala, and is fighting him, my Ankh can lead us there," Cleo spoke.

"Well c'mon! Can't let Brian have all the fun!" Tyson jumped in.

"Right! Let's go," Hikaru added.

Cleo nodded her thanks and ran off, the ten of them hot on her trail, as they got closer, her golden ankh began to glow brighter. 'Thank you Hawkra' she whispered to it. There was no transmitter in Brian's blade; she just said so, not yet she wished them to know that Hawkra came back to her.

Kai followed behind, aware how strange it was, but he knew that it was for good; they would find Tala's secret hideout, and exactly what he is up to.

Falborg shrieked, Brian could see the bird was tiring, the ground was littered with blades, but somehow he didn't finished them off yet.

"Give up yet Brian?" Tala taunted.

Brian gritted his teeth he heard Falborg shrieked again. He still had one ace up his sleeve, his 'Razor-Wind' attack, but he didn't wish to hurt anyone, but as it seemed, he had to, or he would lose Falborg. "Tala… I will not give up, you have collected all your lackeys right here, in this room… have you forgotten about Falborg's special attack?" Brian asked.

Tala blinked once, but then it sank in, his error of judgment. He saw Brian smile sadistically.

"Falborg…" he didn't get to finish as suddenly a blade sailed over the lackeys by the door. It was golden in color, with a ring of black on it.

"Sphiamun! Aid Falborg!" a feminine voice called.

Brian turned to see Cleo standing there, the lackeys parted, hearing her voice. Behind her stood Kai, and beside him stood Charly, around them stood the others.

As that instant there was a shriek-like roar as Sphiamun emerged from his blade, many took a few steps back seeing the sheer size of the Criosphinx. The eye of Horus ignited brightly on the sphinx's forehead as he charged. Brian felt a new surge of energy. "Back to it Falborg! Let's finish this!" Brian called.

Tala wasn't as amused by this latest development, he sent out his own blade, and with a roar Wolborg emerged just as the last of the helpless blades were destroyed by the combination of Sphiamun and Falborg. "They wont help you Brian, Wolborg… finish him off!" Tala commanded. The wolf charged and leapt at the weakened falcon, with a shriek it was over, Falborg's blade stopped as the bit beast vanished.

Wolborg began to glow, and so did Falborg. And Brian realized what was happening. "Not so fast!" Cleo called. Sphiamun tackled Wolborg; the glows vanished as Tala glared at Cleo.

Brian used that moment to recover his blade, "Sister… don't hold back, words will not work with him," he spoke.

Cleo nodded, "Kai… do you wish to finish him? Or can I do this?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Tala's blade. At that instant Wolborg charged at Sphiamun, the two clashed in an explosion of sparks and a shriek-growl. Cleo could see that Wolborg was indeed as powerful as Brian said he would be.

"Why should I bother? He's pathetically weak if Sphiamun can keep him at bay," Kai replied, this seemed to get Tala even madder at him.

"As you wish Kai," Cleo turned back to the battle at hand, "Sphiamun… Lightning Storm now!" she commanded. Tala snapped back to the match when he heard her, he saw Sphiamun rear as winds picked up, fast forming a twister, lightning sparked about it as it moved at Wolborg. "Tala… Kai beat me… and I'm beating you! Get it through your thick head… you can't win!" Cleo called just as the hurricane hit Wolborg head on.

Tala however didn't appear to be phased and Cleo noticed that something was wrong, Wolborg was still spinning, and he didn't appear to be bothered at all by the wind and lightning. The others paused, suddenly there was a howl followed by a shriek-roar of Sphiamun, the twister vanished and suddenly a blade flew out, hitting the floor only inches away from Cleo, she looked at it and gasped.

"You were saying?" Tala taunted, indeed Wolborg was still up and spinning strongly.

"…What happened?" Cleo wondered, picking up her blade. The Ankh around her neck exploded into light, it was pulsating strongly. 'Not now Hawkra… not here,' she told her other bit in her mind.

"I should claim your bit beast, but seeing as it's pathetically weak, I have no use for it," Tala added.

"You haven't seen the true power Cleo has," Brian spoke up.

"I've seen enough," Tala shot back, turning away.

A girl approached from the group of spectators, "If anyone of you wishes to challenge our boss, you'll have to get though me and my bit beast first. And trust me, my dragon is tough," the girl spoke.

Vega felt a rush of heat in her pocket, 'You wish to fight Terra-Drake?' she thought. 'This isn't the time,' she added.

"Lets go, we have no further business here," Kai suddenly spoke up. The twelve of them walked off, Cleo was still looking at her blade in shock.

"You were out of line Emma," Tala suddenly barked at the trainee.

"I know boss, but… Dark-Dragon suddenly lusted for a fight, something… or rather someone of them, has a bit beast that Dark-Dragon lusts to fight," Emma explained.

"Interesting…" Tala got thoughtful. "Alright, you figure out who it is… and I'll let you challenge that person," he added.

"Thanks boss," Emma replied, bowing.

Tala just walked away, playing with his blade, "Beating that girl was pathetically easy… if Kai beat her, it doesn't show much… but something tells me there is more to this than meets the eye… yes… I'll have to have a longer chat with that girl," he spoke to himself.

"I can't believe he beat me…" Cleo spoke, she was in shock.

"I didn't expect anything else, he is more powerful than you thought," Kai countered.

"I don't know about you guys… but Wolborg gives me the major willies," Hikaru added.

"That's because he still feeds on Tala's negative emotions, he practically thrives on Tala's hate for Kai," Brian put in.

"Damned parasite," Takara muttered. The others looked at her strangely, "They're both parasites!" Takara added.

"Something tells me… I should've fought a little differently, maybe if I had used my other strategy…" Cleo glanced at her Ankh, "Maybe I should've used my full potential," she added in a low tone.

"What? Weren't you fighting whole heartedly?" Lilly wondered.

Cleo shook her head and clasped her hand around her ankh, "No… I fought with my heart and soul, but… not with my ultimate power… I didn't want to tell you guys… but Hawkra returned to me," the girl mumbled. Instantly everyone realized what was her 'Full Potential'. "I should've used Amun-Hawkra," the girl continued to mumble.

"Why didn't you?" Tyson wondered.

Cleo looked up, and glanced at Kai, her reply was filled with a note of sorrow, "The thing is… Amun-Hawkra is still not in his prime… there is still the last signet of Ra, without it gone… Amun-Hawkra would have separated after a certain time, half an hour. After rereading the texts I realized that the last time he split, it was the fact his time was up, not the fact that he split because of the eclipse. The fusion with the signets is temporary…" she explained.

"But… what effect did the eclipse have?" Max wondered.

"As far as I can tell, it only boosted Black-Dranzer's power, allowing him to conduct the attack," Cleo mumbled. "I also have a reason to believe, that attack wasn't a one time thing. I have reasons to believe the strong emotions Charly and Kai released, their friendship, and hate for me at the time… triggered that. At least Hawkra seems to think so, he's been around for thousands of years, he knows a thing or two about ancient magic and powers," Cleo added.

"But… how can he tell you so… the Hawkra I remember, could hardly put up a fight," Lilly cut in.

"I suppose it's due to the training I been giving him, when you guys left Athens. I toured around the world beating one opponent after another, I fought some of the best bladers out there, and that's why Hawkra returned to me, with each battle I could feel his power growing. And sometimes… just sometimes, I can feel his watchful presence in the back of my head… and somehow, I know his will. Crazy huh?" Cleo laughed at herself.

"It's not crazy, it's the same thing with Bastet, I think it has to do with the fact they're divine bits, Hikaru, don't you get the same feeling sometimes? Like someone was watching over you?" Lilly spoke.

"Sometimes… yea…" Hikaru looked at the others.

"Hey, I have the same kind of bond with Dragoon, I can sometimes hear him," Tyson suddenly piped up.

"I think we all share a bit of closeness with our bits… that's why you guys are so powerful, even you Kai, would never let anything happen to Dranzer," Charly added.

Vega watched all of this, shaking her head, 'Not all of us Charly…' she thought. 'Maybe… it's all because all your bits have somehow went beyond their original powers, and mine… mine is just same old Terra-Drake, nothing special…' Vega added to herself sadly.

Suddenly her vision flashed, she saw Terra-Drake floating there, except he was different, a lot longer, his tail coiled a full five times. His scales were now ink black; his muzzle was also longer, tipped by a hooked ending, like the beak of a bird of prey. His scythe-like claws were longer too, thicker and his wings were huge now. Around his arms were thick metal cuffs, on them hung thick chains that looked like they once bound him to something. His well-muscled arms looked like they had enough power to rip anything to shreds. Down his back, in twin rows, fin-like spores ran, progressively smaller as they got further down to his diamond-tipped tail. But the most striking feature were his cold glowing, crimson eyes. 'Soon…' she heard a cold voice. 'My thousand year exile will end… and I will once again reign supreme,' the voice said.

Vega snapped out of it, to realize she had lagged behind the others. She felt heat in her pocket coming from Terra-Drake. Catching up she couldn't help but muse what she had seen.

Elsewhere, Emma grinned to herself, in her hands, her black blade was glowing. "Tala will be pleased… I found her… now all I have is to beat her!" a plan was fast forming in her mind.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_Author Notes:_ what is Emma up to? And what was this form of Terra-Drake Vega saw. Is it the real form of Terra-Drake? Was it a dream? Or a vision? Or perhaps was it more? Only the future will tell! Stick around for the next exciting chapter of COTA: Destined Warriors…

I think I rushed, but my friend seems to think it's ok. I'm not disclosing any information beside the fact that this will be a blast, and the most unexpected couple in the world soon be pretty much a reality, no clues on exactly who!


	7. Awakening Of The Cursed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** In this chapter, the preparations for the world tournament draw to a close, but just when you think it settles down, something always happens.

Chapter #6: Awakening Of The Cursed

The next morning, the teams were making their final preparations for the first round of the world tournament. Vega watched Kai drill the gang into shape, he literarily turned into a military drill sergeant, and even Tyson knew better then to argue with him at this stage.

"We are going to kick some serious butt out there tonight!" Lilly commented.

"Hey Chief, do you know who our first opponents are?" Tyson asked.

Kenny momentarily paused his typing, "Team Australia and New Zealand," he replied calmly.

"Oh cool," Hikaru voiced, "I went to Australia once, to see all the different animals there, let me tell you this… Koalas are super cute!" she spoke.

"Can't forget kangaroos!" Takara piped up.

"The Dingo too!" Lilly added.

Some distance off, Emma watched them practice, she chuckled to herself, "Kai sure drives them… doesn't he," she muttered. "They would all be a bunch of helpless puppies without him around."

Moving closer she stuck to the safety of the trees, but suddenly she felt warmth in her pocket, "I know you're anxious my pet… but you must calm down," she muttered.

"Alright, we're done for today, rest up before the first round," Kai spoke. He was pleased for once; they were as ready as they would be. By what he heard, team Australia and New Zealand weren't the best teams in the world. Beating them would be easy. 'Like taking candy from a baby,' he thought.

"Where is the closest burger stand?" Tyson muttered.

"I think I saw a McDonalds back there somewhere," Lilly voiced.

"Tyson, you really need to cut down of food, if you eat too much and are incapacitated, what then?" Hikaru wondered.

"But I'm hungry!" Tyson retorted in a hurt tone.

"Fine, but you're coming with me, that way, I can make sure you don't eat too much and put yourself out of commission," Hikaru glanced at the others and walked off with Tyson.

"Good luck stopping him when he's eating, you're going to need it!" Kenny called after them.

Emma laughed at that, forgetting she was supposed to stay hidden. When she stopped, she saw a pair of eyes staring directly at her.

"Guys… we have an unwelcome visitor," Vega spoke, getting up from her seat on the bench she approached the bushes, which began to move. A second later she turned around and pulled out a black haired girl by the scruff of her shirt.

"Hey let me go!" the girl cried.

"You again!" Charly recognized her as Tala's little lackey from the day before.

Vega let got of her and the girl straightened, "My name is Emma, and I come here to challenge one of you to a battle, personal reasons," the girl spoke.

"You came here spying for Tala," Kai retorted.

"Man he sure sank low, sending someone to spy on us," Max put in.

"Hey, beating a rookie will be easy, so who is it you wish to challenge, just be careful not to bite off more than you can chew, there is no way in hell you'll be able to take down Kai," Charly moved closer.

Emma pulled out her blade, "I'm no rookie… Tala taught me well, but I know I would lose quickly fighting Kai, and that is Tala's right to beat him. I come challenging her!" the girl raised a finger, pointing right at Vega.

Silence settled over the group as Vega blinked, she wanted to laugh, but something told her this was serious, "You sure got some ego," she spoke.

"Well if she wants to fight Vega, we should let her, who knows if Tala taught her, we could piece together his battle style," Max voiced.

"Fine then Emma, prepare to lose!" Vega spoke up, getting out her gear.

Emma smirked, but it escaped them all the fact that Terra-Drake and her blade began to glow. Charly glanced at Kai who looked remotely interested in this fight.

"Let it rip!" Both called sending out their blades.

"Alright Dark-Dragon… time to win! Come now!" Emma called. Her blade began to glow an ominous black, out of it began to stretch a large European dragon. Charly nearly spluttered when she saw him, Rei and Kai too recognized the creature instantly.

"Is it just me… or is that… Aaron's old buddy," Max commented.

"How is it possible… his bit chip was crushed, he should've been dead…" Lilly voiced.

Vega meanwhile focused on the battle at hand, she recognized the dragon, and she knew exactly what sort of tricks it had, so beating him would be a snap. The blades meanwhile continued to circle each other, almost as if they were biding their time to strike.

"No more playing around! Attack!" Emma commanded. Dark-Dragon charged and bore his claws. At that second there was a roar as Terra-Drake emerged in his entire splendor.

"Terra-Drake… Massacre attack!" Vega commanded.

Just as Dark-Dragon lunged to strike, Terra-drake moved out of his way and landed a solid blow with his tail to the Dragon's gut, rebounding he slashed at Dark-Dragon's face with his razor sharp scythe-claws. This took Emma off guard, but Dark-Dragon wasn't down for the count yet.

Their blades sent explosions of sparks in every direction every time they came in contact with each other. Emma was up against the wall and Vega knew it. "Terra-Drake… it's time for to finish this…" she spoke.

At that instant Terra-Drake moved away from Dark-Dragon, coiling his tail. Suddenly he lunged, using his coiled tail almost like a spring, baring his scythe-claws, lashing his tail to wrap around Dark-Dragon's neck. The dragon shrieked painfully as Terra-Drake wound himself around him. His icy blue eyes suddenly shifted red.

There was a clap of thunder from above suddenly. Vega and Emma looked up, seeing dark clouds there weren't there half an hour ago. Another shriek brought them down to the fight at hand.

"What is going on?" Max wondered. Terra-Drake was coiled around Dark-Dragon, his eyes glowing a sold crimson, Dark-Dragon was struggling to let loose, but it was futile.

"Oh wow a battle," they turned to see Tyson and Hikaru. Tyson was eating a burger and Hikaru was shaking her head.

"Dark-Dragon… don't let it do that to you!" Emma called.

"Who's she?" Tyson wondered. At that instant a glow erupted from his picket, reaching inside he took out dragoon, who was glowing brightly.

Dark-Dragon shrieked in pain again and suddenly water began to fall from the sky. Terra-Drake began to glow, wholly. More water suddenly exploded from his blade, quickly spinning into a twister, a wall of water.

Tyson nearly dropped his burger when he saw this; the others were shocked rigid when they saw the twister envelop the two bit beasts.

"Oh wow… Terra-Drake is a water elemental," Kenny spoke in sheer awe; he never expected that, you'd think with a name 'Terra-Drake' he would be an earth-based creature like Hellshire. Or maybe a wind based creature like Tyson's Dragoon. Not a million years he expected him to turn out to be water based creature.

In the twister of water the silhouettes of Terra-Drake still coiled around Dark-Dragon was evident, light exploded blinding everyone. When it settled, the wall of water now stretched almost to the heavens. Suddenly there was a deep roar, and a figure moved in the twister, as it began to fall. A pair of huge webbed wings extended from the twister, suddenly the water fell, splattering the observers.

Leaving in its wake a creature, it was huge, long; His scales ink black, with a pair of webbed wings. It coiled five times around itself; his only pair of well-muscled limbs was dropped at his sides, metal cuffs around his wrists. Chains ran from those cuffs down to his blade, binding his arms. His eyes were closed, his webbed ears not moving, two long horns protruding just above them shimmering in the light. The fin-like spores running in twin rows down his back extended, snapping rigid.

"What the…" Emma gasped as her blade fell limp, leaving only Terra-Drake spinning.

"Terra-Drake metamorphed!" Kenny piped up in shock.

Tyson stared at the huge dragon before them, his eyes wide and his jaw gaping, 'It can't be…' he thought. 'It cant be him… but he looks just like him, just like my grandpa described him,' his mind was numb.

At that instant the Dragon shuddered, his closed eyes opened, his vertical pupils narrowed and focused. His arms flexed, pulling at the chains binding him, his diamond-tipped tail began to lash. His scythe-like claws began to glow in an unholy shade of icy blue, almost white. The dragon roared loudly, deeply. And suddenly the chains snapped, he raised his arms, the leftover chains swinging widely on his arms.

'I'm back… a thousand years of sleep… I'm finally free!' His voice echoed in Vega's mind.

"Kaosu-Dragoon!" Tyson gasped, stumbling back. All color drained from his face as the others turned to him, registering his shocked expressions.

"Tyson?" Max asked.

"I don't believe this… I thought it was only a legend grandpa told me… but… this is him… it can't be any other dragon, this has to be the one… this has to be him," Tyson mumbled.

The dragon ducked his head, eyeing Tyson. His diamond tipped tail lashed out, the tip of the diamond just an inch or two away from Tyson, the dragon seemed to smirk, a second later he took off, spreading out his large wings, doing a dive he vanished back into Vega's blade with a roar and an explosion of light.

Emma lifted her blade, and almost shrieked, "My Bitbeast! It's gone!" she called, the others looked at her blade, indeed where the icon of Dark-Dragon once was, there was nothing now.

"The divine cursed dragon… chained away by ancient magic a thousand years ago. Split into equal halves… body and soul, seeks to return, seeks to bring chaos once again," Tyson muttered, the burger in his hand but forgotten.

"What are you talking about Tyson?" Kai barked at him.

Tyson for once was too speechless to say anything. Vega meanwhile lifted her blade, noticing the icon changed, on it was now an image of the dragon she just seen. 'The dragon from my vision…' she thought to herself.

_Author Notes:_ Partially written in the middle of the night, so that's why it sucks. Anyways… so Tyson seems to know this form of Terra-Drake… from where? You'll have to stick around to find out! On the next exciting chapter of COTA: Destined Warriors!


	8. Meeting Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Just before the first round. Things take a turn for the worst, are these but signs of things to come?

Chapter #7: Meeting Old Friends

"Tyson… what are you mumbling about?" Hikaru wondered in a tone gentler than that of Kai.

Tyson looked up, meeting her eyes, he noticed Emma running away in tears, something told him Tala would be first to know about this large dragon. Looking back at Hikaru and the rest he began to explain. "Terra-Drake's new form… it reminds me of a picture grandpa showed me when I was little and was just learning about my family heritage." He paused. "Dragoon isn't the only dragon our family once had, there was his dark counterpart, Kaosu-Dragoon, who somehow, turned evil. So evil, he would put Wolborg to shame."

He stopped to gather his thoughts, noticing that Kai seemed rather interested; this gave him a mild satisfaction of knowing that for once, he knew something Kai had no clue about. "Well… this dragon, was said to have been split, into two… his body, and his soul, but that was a thousand years ago… and I'm not sure if this is the same dragon," Tyson completed.

"Tyson, it's highly unlikely that Dark-Dragon and Terra-Drake were the halves of this evil counterpart you speak of," Kenny spoke up.

"Hey I seen stranger things happen… like what were the odds of Dranzer having not one, but actually seven other spirits like him," Tyson piped up.

"He does have a point, I think this is all happening for a reason… maybe… maybe it's all… destiny," Lilly added.

"Tyson… exactly what kind of power did this Kaosu-Dragoon have?" Vega asked in a shaky tone.

"No one knows for sure… I'm amazed that he even exists, grandpa told me it was nothing more than a legend," Tyson shrugged.

"Just great… that's exactly what we need now, a crazed, evil dragon, as if a crazed, egoistic, revenge-seeking demolition boy wasn't enough," Takara muttered.

Kai folded his arms, he didn't like this latest development, and something told him a storm was brewing, and it wasn't mild turbulence. He had a feeling in the back of his mind, a creeping feeling of foreboding doom.

"Tyson, why was Kaosu-Dragoon split into two?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"I think it was because his powers grew wild out of control, or maybe because my ancestors were afraid of him, he was a water based creature you see, as legend goes. No one really knows why he was split, but it was probably for a good reason, and now he's back," Tyson got thoughtful.

"A Millennia of hibernation, I would be surprised if he was still evil, time tends to change things," Kenny voiced.

"Guys… this is Vega you're talking about, she wouldn't hurt a fly! Evil bit beast or not!" Max suddenly piped up.

"We will talk about that later, we still have the first round of the world tournament to worry about," Kai added.

Vega kept looking at her blade, 'Whatever you are Terra-Drake… it's about time you showed you true powers,' she thought.

That evening the eleven of them were just arriving at the stadium for the first round. Max and Tyson were excited and the girls had to nearly put them in kiddy leashes to keep control of them.

As with the Dallas derby the girls wore cloaks, it was something of a battle attire they decided on, it eluded the guys why they wore them but they decided no to ask. The Limousine Kenneth provided stopped just in front of the stadium.

The eleven of them go out, instantly camera flashes went nuts and the girls smiled proudly waving, as they made their way inside the stadium across the red carpet. Making their way to their allocated locker room.

"Well would you look at who showed up!" a voice called from behind.

The eleven of them instantly turned around, the sight that greeted them was somewhat of a pleasant surprise. "Mom!" Max called.

"Hey Max," Judy greeted, giving her son a hug.

"Hey what are you All Starz doing here?" Tyson wondered.

"We're competing in the west division, with the Canadians," Michael replied.

"That's cool, maybe we'll get to fight in the finals," Max added.

"That would be interesting," Emily spoke up, eying the girls.

"Oh how rude of us, let us introduce our companion team… the Amazons, Charly, Takara, Lilly, Vega, and Hikaru," Rei realized at who Emily was looking.

"And from which country are they?" Eddy wondered, shifting his basketball under his arm.

"We all live in Tokyo, so that would make us team Japan, the undisputed best teams in Japan," Tyson piped up.

"It's nice to meet the team that gave these bums a run for their money at one time," Charly suddenly spoke.

Emily couldn't help but laugh, Steve and Eddy chuckled, Michael just grinned.

"Bums… I got to remember that one," Steve added.

"I remember the two of your teams fought at the Dallas derby together, didn't you?" Judy suddenly spoke.

"That would mean we probably have their data," Emily added.

"While it is true we fought in the Dallas derby, but all the data in the world wont help you guys… we're random, so to speak," Hikaru said.

"That and those two… have a few tricks up their sleeves which you didn't see," Tyson piped up, motioning to Charly and Kai.

"Just be careful you guys, who knows what kind of blades the opposition has," Rei volunteered.

"Thanks for the advice Rei, Max, I'll be watching your matches," Judy added.

"Cool mom… just wait until you see Lilly blade, she's going to be my partner, and Bastet, her bit beast, is totally awesome!" Max gave his mother another hug.

"We have to get going," Kai spoke up, folding his arms.

"Alright, see ya mom," Max moved away.

"Good luck you guys," Michael said calmly.

"You too, good luck!" Lilly called as they were walking away.

"Did you really have to call us bums?" Kai suddenly asked Charly, anger in his tone evident.

"Get a sense of humor Kai, it was all in clean fun. Besides… I could really describe you as a bum, you only ride the glory wave, last I remember, you rarely fight, you let Tyson, Max, and Rei do the hard work of actually fighting out there," Charly retorted.

"She's got a point Kai," Kenny added.

"I think she's oiling him up so that she can fight a little more in this tournament," Tyson added.

"Leave Kai alone Charly, if he doesn't think the fight is worthy of his Dranzer, then it is not worthy," Takara countered, placing her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Then maybe we should have put him as a spare, he acts like one already," Charly folded her arms.

"You're being unreasonable Charly," Rei spoke up.

"I guess you're right Rei… but I just don't like warming the bench, and it kind of irks me the fact that because of him, I'm going to have to warm the bench," Charly replied with a sigh.

"I'll think about blading more," Kai replied in a tone that signified that the discussion was closed.

"I still can't believe however that the All Starz are here," Kenny suddenly spoke.

"This tournament gathers the best teams from all the countries who have BBA membership, I'm not surprised the All Starz are here, they are good," Kai added.

"Hmm… I was surprised the Canadians weren't with them, I wonder what they blade like," Takara spoke.

"And another thing, why would teams USA and Canada blade together?" Hikaru asked.

"Simple actually… Canada and the USA have always been knit together through diplomatic and economic ties, I think this is another fine example of that diplomatic alliance. They chose to have a double bid over the world tournament. The All Starz are already heavy contenders with chances of making it to the finals, I guess the Canadians chose to ensure at least a slot into the finals, if not even the whole tournament. You never know how good they may be," Kenny explained.

"Chief's right, for all we know… they can be really good bladers, after all, you just don't get to be in the world tournament if you're a wimp," Rei put in.

Finally arriving into the locker room, which was really the room for all 'East Division' teams.

"Check it out! Look at all the bladders!" Tyson spoke, eyeing everyone.

"Finally you showed up, I was thinking you Bladebreakers wouldn't be able to find a team worthy enough to blade with," a voice said from behind.

They turned just to see another familiar group enter the squad room. "Rei!" a girl called, moving closer to give him a hug.

"Oh hey Mariah," Rei replied.

"So these are the Amazons Mariah told me about," Lee spoke up, eyeing the girls.

"Allow us to introduce… these are Lilly, Vega, Takara, Hikaru… and their team captain, Charly," Max introduced the girls.

"All girls huh? This will be easy," Kevin spoke up.

"I don't think you should underestimate them Kevin, Mariah told you about the Dallas derby? By what I heard, they're strong," Gary countered.

They noticed another four guys appear behind the White tigers, "These are the Samurais… they are our companion team, they took second place after us in the China qualifiers," Lee explained.

"I knew you guys would blade with the Amazons," Mariah piped up.

"What can we say… they are the only team that even comes close to our league," Tyson replied.

"Also the only team that would tolerate your egos and remain sane," Hikaru mumbled.

"Put downs are still rampant as I see…" Mariah added with a chuckle.

"So who are you fighting first?" Lee wondered.

"The Aussies, and Zealanders," Charly replied in indifferent tone.

"I heard they're good," Gary spoke up.

"Lee, tell me, did you see anyone familiar aside from the All Starz?" Rei wondered. He didn't want to yet tip Lee off that Tala was around, but maybe he already saw him.

"The All Starz are here?" Mariah asked.

"Yes I do believe I saw the Majestics," Lee put in, ignoring Mariah's question for a second.

"I don't think they were competing, because they were heading to the spectator booths," Kevin added.

"Guys, even if you-know-who decides to compete, Germany is in the west division, I didn't see any Russian teams on the roster, I don't think they have a team this year," Tyson piped up.

At this the white tigers looked at him strangely, "This wouldn't have to do by any chance with the Demolition boys again, would it?" Lee wondered.

"No… just Tala, he's up to something, he may have wormed his way into Germany's teams this year," Rei replied.

"That creep!" Mariah hissed.

"If indeed Tala is in the west division, the only way to face him, would be to win the east division," Lee spoke, folding his arms.

"And we intend to go all the way to the top!" Takara jumped in.

"Then I look foreword to a battle in the finals, Mariah seems to think I should try and challenge Charly and see how I'll fare against her," Lee let his arms drop, "Whatever happens out there, good luck," he added.

"Same to you guys, may the best team win," Charly replied.

"Will teams Australia, New Zealand, and Japan report to the stadium field, the first round is about to begin," an announcer said through a PA mounted on the wall of the room.

"That's our cue," Tyson spoke up.

"Good luck," Mariah added.

They saw six teens rise from the benches, "I guess those are our competition," Tyson spoke calmly. Walking to the arena, they could feel that the Australians and Zealanders were watching their every step, and this made Charly extremely unnerved with them.

_Author Notes:_ Finally the first round is just minutes from beginning!


	9. Fighting It Out, Outback style!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Nor do I have things against the Crocodile Hunter.

**Author Notes:** The first round of the world tournament is afoot.

Chapter #8: Fighting It Out, Outback style!

At the arena, Kenneth sat in the VIP seats. Cleo and Brian were also there. As well as Judy, who came to watch Max blade. "I can't wait for the first round to begin!" Cleo said anxiously. Brian who sat next to her, shook his head.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the spotlights turned to the arena floor. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome the first ever world tag team championship!" DJ Jazzman appeared as the spotlight hit him; once again he was dressed in one of his snappy outfits. "This year, teams from all over the world have gathered here, and this promises to be an unforgettable tournament!" he added. The crowd began to cheer wildly.

"Brad Best is here with A.J Topper, we will provide the commentary for the spectators as well as the people watching right now on their television sets across the globe!" Brad Best cut in from the commentator booth.

"The first round is just instants from beginning Brad, so let's meet our first round teams. Coming all the way from Australia and New Zealand, are the Rangers, and the Wild Beasts," A.J added.

"Against them are the single team world champions, the Bladebreakers! Backing them up are the previously unknown Amazons! But those of you who watched the Dallas Double Derby last year will be quite familiar with this combination. These two teams took the place by blazing it all the way to the top!" Brad spoke. The cheering intensified and whistling followed from the crowd.

Below the spotlights followed the four teams as they made their way to the team pits. The Australians were obviously unimpressed with titles; they were a confident and cocky bunch.

"So who blades first?" Max wondered.

"My suggestion, we test out the waters, I think Max and Lilly should go first," Charly replied.

Lilly's eyes widened, she began to fidget, "I don't think that's wise," she spoke.

"It's ok Lilly, I'll be there," Max placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Well ok," she got up and so did Max.

The opponents, both girls, rose up to meet them.

"Well it would appear the players for the first round have just stepped up," Brad began.

"Right… the Bladebreakers sent out Max, who plays a defensive game. Backing him up is the Amazons newest member, Lilly, she has a endurance blade, and her feline Bit beast Bastet will leave anyone wondering what shocked them," A.J reported.

"The Rangers have send out Kellyn, with her Koala bit beast, backing her up from the Wild Beasts is Mina, her bit beast 'Torpedo' she's likely to take any opponent by complete and total surprise," Brad added.

"For this round the organizers decided to go with a very special bowl, half water, half land. The water is a frigid three degrees Celsius, taking a swim in that will chill anyone right to the bone, the sides of the dish have been oiled calling for maximum control when scaling them, one slip up, and you just may end up sleeping with the fishes," A.J added.

Lilly smirked at this, "Max… this dish is my home domain, water conducts electricity, I think our strategy should be to push them in, and leave the rest to me," Lilly spoke.

"Draciel is water based, he should have no problem with this dish either," Max added.

"Well it would seem we are ready to kick this off… players to your marks," Jazzman voiced. The four players took positions. "And Three… Two… One…" he counted down.

"Let it rip!" All four players called, sending out their blades.

"Torpedo… prepare for the nautilus charge!" Mina instantly called. Her blade barely touched down as it raced down the dish wall and right into the water. "This dish is Torpedo's kingdom!" Mina added with a smirk.

"Kolarion, fatal fury!" Kellyn added. Her blade began to glow as with a shriek, a Koala bear came out of it; it had metal gauntlets on its front limbs, three claws on each. It raised those claws and charged at Max's blade.

Lilly gripped her launcher tighter, 'Alright Lilly… no losing focus now… one of them is in the water… preparing for attack, this is the time to strike, Max can hold out the Koala for a while,' she thought. "Bastet… While Torpedo is in the water… let it have it… Divine lightning… strike!" Lilly called. This took Kellyn and Mina by surprise at the feline came out of its blade with a thunderous roar. Lightning began to spark about her blade as it spun.

"Looks like Mina made a tactical mistake by putting Torpedo in his element, considering Bastet is apparently able to command lightning," A.J spoke.

"It's going to be a shocking lesson," Brad added.

"Not so fast… Torpedo… Nautilus Charge!" Mina called. A Glow erupted in the water as suddenly a triangular fin materialized just barely above the surface. Just as Bastet sent out her lightning, the bit beast erupted from the water; it was a huge icy blue shark, a white shark. Much to Lilly's shock he dodged the lightning bolt and with jaws wide open dived right at Bastet, his rows of teeth glimmering dangerously.

There was a shriek-like roar as Draciel emerged and dove in front of Bastet, causing the shark to hit him instead. "Lilly now! While they're both in plain view!" Max called.

"Right… Bastet… Divine Lightning Strike!" Kolarion barely turned around, just in time to see the lightning beginning to swirl about Bastet's blade, gathering power. Twin forks erupted a second later, one hitting Torpedo, one hitting Kolarion, sending them both riling in pain. "Max finish of the shark, I'll handle the Koala," Lilly said.

"You heard her Draciel… attack!" Max called.

"Bastet… go for it!" Lilly added. Both blades charged at the same time, Torpedo apparently had trouble, the shark was out of water, and very vulnerable. Kolarion was plainly outsized by Bastet that was nearly twice its size. Draciel raised his claws, poised for attack on the vulnerable Torpedo. Kolarion raised his own at Bastet, but the agile cat jumped up, lightning beginning to spark about her blade. A second later a wide fork of lightning erupted from her, hitting Kolarion; the cat landed and plowed into him the koala was a goner.

Draciel hit Torpedo hard, sending him flying out of the arena. Mina caught her blade and Kellyn gaped. "It's over! Lilly and Max clinch the first round with an upsetting defeat over their foes!" Jazzman announced. Thunderous clapping as well as whistling and some shouts rose in the air from the excited crowd.

"Obviously something happened there Brad, did you see the teamwork of Max and Lilly? The two fought in perfect sync, like it was a well rehearsed dance, one they did a million times," A.J spoke.

"That battle was decided before it began, Bastet had the definite advantage over Torpedo, and Kolarion wasn't a match for the much larger and heavily armored Draciel," Brad added.

Lilly smiled, "I can't believe I actually did it," she said to Max as they walked back to the pit.

"I knew you could do it Lilly," Max replied.

"Way to go you two! Torpedo was sure shocked out of his hiding place," Tyson said with a smile.

"I think they lost because the Nautilus Charge failed, I don't think Torpedo can handle being out of water, he's a shark after all," Kenny spoke.

"They were testing the waters, I don't think Mina and Kellyn are their strongest bladers," Charly spoke up, "Call it woman's intuition, and besides, it's illogical to play your aces before you play your jacks," she added.

"That was some battle," Cleo spoke.

"It was a game of cat and mouse, Bastet turned out to be the cat," Brian replied. This drew Judy attention, and she recognized him.

Kenneth glanced at the woman, "I don't believe were introduced," he spoke.

"Judy Tate, I'm Max's mother," Judy replied.

"Kenneth Deamen, it's a pleasure," he extended his hand which Judy shook.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Kenneth Deamen, CEO of Phoenix enterprises?" Judy wondered.

"Guilty as charged," Kenneth replied.

"Mr. Deamen is Charly's dad, she's the captain of the Amazons!" Cleo piped up.

"Oh really? Well it would seem Max made some very important friends," Judy was mildly surprised. She expected Phoenix Enterprises to be a sponsor maybe, but never it came to mind that Max might know a Deamen personally.

"The second round is about to begin!" Jazzman cut in. Judy and Kenneth turned to the arena floor.

"Well for the second round, Tyson will be playing for the Bladebreakers, his Dragoon is guaranteed to raise up a storm, his companion is Hikaru from the Amazons, another feline mistress, her lioness bit beast Hellshire possesses a wicked attack that is sure to shake things up," Brad began.

"Blading against them is Alexander, captain of the Rangers, his bit beast 'Kangor' is a high kicker and also happens to Australia's trade mark animal. Backing him up is Dale from the wild beasts, with his bit beast Oni, little is known about Dale since he blades rarely, and almost never actually calls out his beast, some say he is powerful enough to win without calling Oni out." A.J spoke up.

"Bladers to your marks!" Jazzman spoke.

Tyson and Hikaru exchanged a glance; "Let's not drag it out too long, shall we?" Hikaru asked.

"But…" Tyson cut himself off and shook his head.

"Three… two… one…" Jazzman counted down.

"Let it rip!" Hikaru and Tyson called, launching simultaneously.

"Kangor, no use wasting time!" Alexander called.

"Oni time to play!" Dale added.

Dale's blade charged at Tyson's and so did Alexander's; apparently they decided to take out Tyson first. Dragoon dodged Oni, and savagely slammed Kangor aside. Hikaru watched this, folding her arms, "Just tell me when Tyson," she spoke.

Dale and Alexander exchanged glances at that. "Kangor, change of plans, put that girl out of her misery" Alexander called. Kangor veered away from Dragoon who was doing a pretty good job of making them slam each other by dodging their two-way charges. This caused Tyson to smirk, "I'd say now Hikaru," he spoke.

"Hellshire…" Hikaru didn't need to say anything beyond that; a glow erupted from her blade as with a roar, Hellshire jumped out, her claws glimmering in the light. "Samurai… slash!" Hikaru added.

Alexander smirked, as he saw Hellshire charge and pick up speed, "Kangor… high jump kick," he spoke quietly. His blade began to glow as a creature appeared from it, a red kangaroo. Just as Hellshire was closing in he leaned unto his tail and before Hikaru could withdraw her command, it was too late, the Kangaroo kicked the lioness away with both of his powerful hind legs, sending her riling away. This caused the crowd to explode into cheers again.

"As the crocodile hunter would say… Crickey That thing is Angry!" A.J spoke, "That cat will be feeling that in the morning."

"When you're fighting Kangor A.J, you're cruising for a bruising," Brad added.

Hikaru was getting mad, and Hellshire reflected this, she paused in her steps, spreading out her paws, baring her sharp fangs. "Tyson, contact attacks won't work against that angry kicker, your phantom hurricane may be the only thing," Hikaru spoke.

"Oni attack Tyson's blade!" Dale called. Oni charged at Dragoon but was stopped cold by a deep roar coming from the dragon as he emerged from his blade.

"Dragoon… Phantom Hurricane Attack!" Tyson called. Dragoon flashed a few times and a second later a vortex began to form, the water of the dish was getting sucked up as well as the currents moved, Oni and Kangor were absorbed into the vortex. Hellshire however remained on the spot, her claws rooted into invisible floor. Suddenly the cat roared; the whole arena shook at the sound of the feline's roar. Sands kicked up from the earth half of the dish, absorbed into the vortex generated by Dragoon, the vortex became a sand vortex and Hellshire growled, showing her pleasure.

Two blades flew out as the typhoon finally calmed, Dragoon emerged, victorious, with a proud roar. Hellshire turned to Alexander and Dale and roared again. The cheering rose once again thunderously into the air; the crowd was enjoying the spectacle.

"Alexander and Dale are out! The Bladebreaker make it a clean Two-Zero! What an upset to the Australian and New Zealand team, barely into the tournament and already out!" Jazzman announced.

"That outcome just didn't come on as a surprise, there was no doubt about it, when it comes to raising up a wicked vortex, Dragoon is the king," Brad spoke.

Hikaru yawned as she retrieved her blade, "That was too easy," she spoke. Max ran up to congratulate Tyson and the rest gathered as well.

Above in the stands, four teens sat, watching. "Somehow, that didn't appear to be much of a challenge," one spoke.

"I'm disappointed in team Australia, I heard a lot of good things about them, but it would appear they were only unmitigated rumors," another added, his arms fol.

"Robert, exactly why are we here?" the first wondered.

"We're here Johnny, because it is certainly more entertaining to watch these things live than it is watching them on television," Robert replied.

"If all the teams are going to be this weak, I might as well go home," Johnny replied.

"Something tells me, the Australians aren't the strongest team coming here," Oliver began, "Besides… I'm sure there will be a tougher opponent sooner or later, this is just the first round, and the weakest are left behind here."

"I'm more interested in those Amazons, they are a strange bunch, I heard there are actually five of them, one of them is sparing because only four of the Bladebreakers actually blade," Enrique put in.

"I think we should meet in person, it would be nice to just say hello," Oliver added.

"We'll do that, a simple hello wont hurt anyone," Robert spoke quietly, eyeing the teams as they left the arena.

Hikaru stretched as she walked, "So Kenny, any idea who our next opponent might be?" she asked.

"By the roster, it will be either team Egypt, or team Israel. Israel just joined the BBA, and it already has a stadium in construction in the heart of Tel Aviv," Kenny replied.

"You think maybe we'll see more divine bits if team Egypt makes it through?" Max wondered.

"Maybe, but highly doubtable," Lilly replied.

"By the way Lilly, when you were fighting today, Dizzy registered an interesting spike of energy coming from Bastet," Kenny added.

"Yes I did notice that Bastet forked her lightning to hit both Torpedo and Kolarion, she must have grown a little stronger because of all the training Kai put us through," Lilly replied with a smile.

"You know how the saying goes… if it doesn't kill you, it will make you stronger. It applies here, if Kai's regiment doesn't kill you, it'll only make you stronger," Hikaru joked.

"Oh and the first fight of the west Division is just about to begin, teams Germany and France, if you guys want to find out if Tala did worm his way in," Kenny suddenly spoke.

"Cool, let's go check it out, Dad should have saved us seats in the VIP booth," Charly spoke up.

_Author Notes:_ Not much I can say except that things are just beginning to simmer to an explosive story!


	10. Change Of Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** You know how they say it is darkest before dawn? Well it's true! Especially when you're dealing with evil!

Chapter #9: Change Of Heart 

They arrived at the VIP booth. Max instantly sat beside his mother who handed him some popcorn. "That was a very good match Max," she spoke.

"Thanks mom… but I partially owe it to Lilly, she really showed that shark," Max replied with a smile. Judy glanced at Lilly who tinted pink a little.

"It's nothing… I was just doing my part," Lilly replied shyly, bowing her head.

"Lilly, you really have to accept the credit you deserve sometimes," Cleo spoke up.

"Was I really that good?" Lilly wondered.

"It is obvious you have considerable skill Lilly, you just have overcome your fear of failure," Brian put in. This surprised everyone but mostly Judy since she could still remember him as a cold sadistic demolition boy.

Lilly blushed further, "Thank- Thank you Brian," she stuttered out turning away from them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the second match of the tournament," Jazzman cut in, "After our first match from the east division, we bring you our first match from the west division!" 

"The teams for this match are Crusaders with the Angels, from France, both teams have had a bumpy road to get here from the France qualifiers, but they made it," A.J Spoke.

"Playing against them is the hometown team, team Germany, their two teams have one name, the Dark Knights, some say these two teams play for keeps, leaving their opponents wondering what hit them!" Brad added.

The spotlights hit the team pits and the crowd began to clap enthusiastically.

"And there is Mr. Creepo," Charly spoke up.

Indeed in the shadows of Germany's booth sat Tala, arms crossed over his chest, just the barest hint of pleasure on his features.

"Well it's official, he's on Team Germany," Rei spoke up.

"Well at least we know he's in and on what team, it won't drop on us as a surprise, we can focus on coming up with a strategy to beat Wolborg," Hikaru added.

Kenny looked from his laptop glancing at Charly, 'Maybe it's time to give Kai the new blade…' he thought 'The power boost it would give Dranzer would definitely come as an asset.'

"We are about to begin the first round, The crusaders are sending out Jim, the team captain with his wicked bit beast Mirage who is known to spring attack suddenly and out of the blue, backing him up is Jasmine with Aurora, for having such a tame name, this bit beast packs a shocking number of attacks," Brad announced.

"Right Brad… The Dark Knights mean business from the start, typical to their savage battle style. Starting things of a high note is Natasha with her bit beast 'Screech'. Backing her up is her twin sister Natalie, with 'Shreik' these two girls have always started things off for the Dark Knights and they seem to pull it off every time too through a shocking display of teamwork," A.J added.

"Twins eh… well this should be good," Charly spoke, Natalie and Natasha were dressed in somewhat matching costumes. Natasha was dressed in all black and Natalie was dressed in all White, the two were exact twins.

"Alright let's get this started… three… two… one…" Jazzman counted down.

"Screech/Shreik… let's go!" Natalie and Natasha called in a single voice, sending out their blades.

"Let it rip!" Their opponents called.

"Alright Natalie, no time to play… boss wants us to finish them off quick," Natasha spoke.

"Right," Natalie replied.

"Screech… come out!" Natasha commanded. "Bashee wail!" She added. The bit beast emerged; it was a woman in a long dress, her arms clasped before her, her pointed ears wiggling.

"Shreik… double team," Natalie added. Shreik began to glow as another humanoid woman appeared out of it, the two looked at the opposing blades, their pointed ears wiggling. Suddenly both opened their mouths, but nothing happened. Until a second later Jim and Jasmine stumbled back, both clasping their hands over their ears.

"What's going on chief?" Max asked, he felt something beginning to hammer his temples, the pain was dull, but it was unpleasant.

"Max… Screech and Shreik are Banshees… they use sound waves, ultrasonic sound waves, to hurt their opponents, if you feel something pounding in your temples, just imagine how Jim and Jasmine feel, it's probably a lot worse the closer you are to them," Kenny replied.

"Kenny… turn down my microphone! Please… I can't stand this much longer!" Dizzy whined from her laptop.

"Ow… damn it this worse than having to endure Wolborg's freezing winds," Tyson commented.

"No wonder they always win, no opponent can tolerate this attack," Kenny put in.

"Aurora…" Jasmine called from below, gritting her teeth. Her blade began to glow as suddenly a horse jumped out of it; it had great big wings at its side as well as a horn. It was completely silvery white, like a unicorn from a fairy tale. "Lightning Javelin!" She commanded.

Aurora reared neighing in extreme displeasure, lightning began to spark about her horn as the horse hit the ground with it's hooves again, ducking his head low it shot out a lightning bolt at Screech. Screech dodged it effortlessly; Aurora's aim was off by a long shot.

"Mirage… come out… now!" Jim commanded, he was riling, trying to cover his ears from the sound. A Red fox with a burning tail and muff around the neck came out of his blade. "Flaming Typhoon!" Jim commanded. Mirage who didn't appear to be particularly bothered by Screech and Shreik jumped up into the air, opening his jaws her blasted out flames, hitting the two wailing banshees.

They recoiled and clamped their mouths shut, "Now Jasmine!" Jim added.

"Lightning…" Jasmine didn't get to finish as before her eyes, Screech and shriek raised their arms as if holding something, scythes materialized in their hands, the twin banshees grinned deviously.

"So you don't like Screech and Shreik's song?" Natasha asked.

"I hope you'll like this…" Natalie continued.

"Screech/Shreik… strike them down!" Natalie and Natasha commanded in a single voice.

The banshees charged, raising their scythes high, their blades hit Aurora and Mirage as the Banshees swung their scythes, in a flash it was over; Aurora and Mirage flew out from the impact.

"The Dark Knights take the first round!" Jazzman announced, many people unclamped their ears and began to clap a little less than enthusiastically.

"Natalie and Natasha really showed team France how two voices can really be a powerful weapon," Brad spoke from the announcer booth.

"Next time they try to do that Brad… I hope they are far away from any glass objects," A.J replied.

Below in the team pits Tala smirked, "Well done Natasha, Natalie," He spoke.

"Thanks boss, we do our best," Natasha replied.

"Boss are you fighting next?" Natalie wondered. Tala just nodded.

"Good luck boss," Natasha continued. Tala didn't reply, just got up from his seat, another boy from the team followed him.

"Well it would appear we're ready for the second round A.J… Team France have their backs up against the wall and Team Germany looks as confident as ever. This round, their players will be Henry with Charger. And their team captain Tala with Wolborg. Tala played for the Demolition Boys two years ago in Russia in the single team finals. And was badly outclassed by Tyson from the Bladebreakers, but now he has switched to play for team Germany, and since the Bladebreakers are playing, you can bet Tala will do everything in his power to get a rematch," Brad spoke.

"The Angels have sent out Alice to blade, her bit beast Fortuna is certainly the good luck charm of team France, backing her up is Jean with Centurion. If team France can't pull off a win now, it's all over for them, they are going to need all the luck they seemed to have to win against the likes of Tala," A.J commented.

Tala smirked, he could almost feel the nervousness and tension radiating off Alice and Joan. A sadistic smirk spread across his features as he clicked his blade into his gun-like launcher.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Three… Two… one…" Jazzman counted down.

"Let it rip!" Joan and Alice called out, sending out their blades.

Henry and Tala sent out their blades in silence, Henry was smirking, it was clear to see that Tala's group was a hundred percent crooks. "Boss, shall we drag this out? Or put them out of their misery now?" Henry wondered.

"Fortuna… attack now!" Alice called. Her yellow blade charged, sparks igniting about it as it moved. It hit Charger hard, sending him riling from the impact. "Yes!" Alice called in sheer joy.

"Charger… Rhino stampede!" Henry replied. The smile on Alice's face vanished in an instant. His blade ignited into a black light as a large rhinoceros materialized from it. He began dragging his front left foot back and forth on the floor. Ducking his horn down he charged, his feet thundering on the ground as he raced along at full stampeding rush. The rhino hit Fortuna hard, sending her back, but it didn't stop there, Charger raced after it again, bucking the blade again with his horn. This time it was over, Fortuna flew out of the dish like a comet, much to Alice's shock.

"A.J did you see that! Fortuna never actually emerged and its curtains for her!" Brad voiced.

"Team France will need a miracle to pull off a win now," A.J added.

"Centurion…" Joan began. His blade began to shimmer; black sparkles circled it as his bit beast emerged, half man, half horse. Centurion was a Centaur. "Put that Rhino out of his misery!" Joan commanded.

Centurion turned at the rhino and moved in for the kill. Except at that second, a wolf howl echoed as Tala's blade began to glow.

"Right boss, he's all yours," Henry silently commanded his blade to move away just as Wolborg appeared from Tala's blade.

"What… come back and fight coward!" Joan was angry, it was clear to see. Centurion seemed to reflect that in his movements.

"Henry did his part, now I'll finish you off… your pathetic team never stood a chance… Wolborg… Blizzlog!" Tala commanded. Wolborg howled again and suddenly cold winds kicked up, and the water vapor in the air began to condense and freeze into snow and ice, falling unto the arena.

"Looks like Tala is unleashing the final assault," A.J spoke.

"Right A.J Team France would need everything they have to beat Tala, Henry, and the weather now," Brad replied.

"Team France is a goner…" Kenny spoke.

"I think that's evident," Rei replied.

Vega watched Tala, she felt a cold rush through her, and reaching into her pocket she withdrew her blade. The bit chip was glowing brightly icy blue. 'You're basking… aren't you… you like this brutal spectacle,' she thought.

Looking back at Tala she couldn't help but feel something deep within her heart, a sense of familiarity, 'He's just like me… overshadowed by someone stronger than him, forced to play second fiddle. But he's rebelling, maybe… maybe he can help me overcome my own shadows, and you Kaosu-Dragoon… will help me too,' despite the savage brutality going on it in the rink, Vega smiled, a smile that wasn't of kindness or joy, it was full of malice.

Joan was shivering, rubbing his arms as he exhaled puffs of warm air, watching them mist. "Centurion! Get rid of the wolf!" he commanded. He could hardly see Wolborg, the whole arena seemed to be enveloped in clouds of snow and ice.

He didn't see Tala smirk in pure glee at his suffering. "Boss… shall I?" Henry wondered. He was having a blast, since he wore an insulated jacket the cold Wolborg emitted didn't bother him a bit.

"Wolborg, finish him off," Tala commanded, ignoring Henry. Wolborg responded, charging, he seemed to be right in his element in the cold and harsh environment he created. He slammed into Centurion hard, sending him riling. Yet before he could rebound, Wolborg slammed him again. Centurion was sent wobbling wild out of control.

"Centurion is wobbling! It looks like its curtains for the charismatic team France," Brad added.

"Henry…" Tala began.

"Right boss… Charger… Seismic Apocalypse!" Henry commanded. His rhino began to thrash rising on his back legs, suddenly he rose high and froze there for a second before slamming down unto the ground hard. The arena floor shook as a fissure cracked open in the center of the dish, forking its way towards Centurion, destabilizing him completely. At that instant Wolborg charged again, plowing into Centurion hard, sending him up in the air. The bit beast vanished as the blade shattered, coming apart, the plastic parts snapping to a hundred of pieces.

"It's over! Tala and Henry are the undisputed winners!" Jazzman called. The crowd exploded into cheers as the victors retrieved their blades.

"Team France will be returning home without the cup this year," A.J spoke.

"Fighting Against Tala… it would seem they never stood a chance," Brad added.

"I don't believe it… they totally destroyed that blade," Lilly gasped.

"This doesn't look good… if they can do it to Centurion, I don't think there is much stopping them from doing this to Celeste and Dranzer," Kenny voiced.

"They'll have to catch us first, and that shaking attack wont work, Celeste and Dranzer are aerial bit beasts," Charly put in.

"I wouldn't underestimate Tala if I were you Charly," Kai put in, his arms folded over his chest, showing how completely displeased he was.

"Somehow… I think the worst is yet to come," Rei put in, everyone looked at him strangely.

_Author Notes:_ Yikes! So that's nine… so what's going on in Vega's head? And what does this all mean? Stick around to find out!


	11. Vega’s Resolution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Dark secrets are told, and hidden luster for revenge comes into the light. Sometimes, your worst enemy can really turn out to be your best friend.

Chapter #10: Vega's Resolution

Emma paced the hideout, knowing that any minute now, Tala would return from the first round. She had no clue how to tell him that she blew it, and worst of all, that she lost Dark-Dragon. 'I'm so dead… so damn dead… this is all because of that girl! Damn it!' she thought to herself.

She heard some footsteps and knew who they were immediately, Natalie and Natasha walked in, chatting avidly amongst themselves. "Oh hey Emma…" both greeted in a single voice.

"Where's the boss?" Emma asked.

Natalie scratched the back of her head, "he said he had something to do, you can probably find him in his office," she replied.

"I wouldn't interrupt him if I were you Emma, something is on his mind," Henry voiced.

"Did you guys lose?" Emma wondered.

"Nah… we came… we saw… we kicked their butts…" Natasha replied with a laugh.

Emma blinked, "Ok… fine, I'll go talk to him myself," with that she walked off.

"Brave girl," Natasha began.

"I do believe she still has a thing for Tala, maybe that's why she doesn't really fear him," Henry added.

"You got to be kidding Henry," Natalie put in, all three watched the girl walk away.

Emma took the elevator to the very bottom floor, it was chilly this far below surface and she shivered. Threading through the dark and gloomy corridors she was reminded of a crypt. The upper floors had a picture or two on the walls, this place looked like the corridor of a tomb.

Approaching a wooden door she noticed dim light was seeping through the cracks, giving the door a knock she waited to be acknowledged.

The door swung open and Emma found herself staring into the cold eyes of Tala, his glare made her want to shrink into the stone floor, "Hi… boss," she spoke quietly, just above a squeak.

"What do you want Emma?" he replied coldly, his intimidating glare unwavering.

"Well I wanted to see if you were ok boss," Emma replied.

"How did your fight go?" Tala wondered, ignoring her last words. He saw Emma flinch and knew the answer before she said it, "I'm disappointed."

"I can explain boss!" Emma cried, tears beginning to gather in the corners of her eyes. "You see… the girl I fought, Vega… she possesses a very powerful bit beast… Dark-Dragon was overwhelmed by it… it raised this giant wall of water, and it was huge… long… like a snake, with wings and arms. I never seen a dragon that big!" Emma began, stuttering as she went along, knowing that he wouldn't see it as a reason, he would see it as an excuse for her failure.

"How big exactly?" Tala wondered.

"Huge! It coiled five times around itself… it would be probably a full ten meters if it uncoiled! Maybe more!" Emma replied.

"Hmm… Maybe she has what it takes to make a valuable asset to this group," Tala theorized.

"I wouldn't bet on it boss… she's very loyal to the Amazon leader. I also heard that Charly is very loyal to Kai, I wouldn't be surprised if the two went into deeper-than-friends relationship," Emma added.

This seemed to get Tala thinking, "Alright… Emma, I'll forgive your blunder, if you arrange this girl Vega to meet me… tomorrow, Ten pm, same place where you fought her," he spoke.

Emma smiled, "Thanks boss! I'll do it!"

"Now get out of here!" Tala added.

Emma's smile vanished in an instant, "Yes boss," she turned around and ran off. Nearly dancing her way because she got off easy, 'I guess he's in a good mood,' she thought.

Emma made record-breaking time to the hotel where she knew the Amazons were staying. Approaching the clerk at the reception desk she rang the small bell there.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yes… I have a friend who is signed into this hotel, her name is Vega, she's with the Amazons, I want wondering if I could have her room number," Emma spoke.

"I'm sorry miss… but that is off limits to everyone, the VIP guests expressed the wish for us to keep their room numbers a secret," the clerk replied, causing Emma to frown.

"Well at least can you call her down please?" she asked.

"That I can miss," the clerk raised the receiver off his phone and dialed a number.

Ten minutes later Emma saw Vega exit the elevator, she approached the desk, but she soon noticed Emma, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Emma motioned her away from the main desk of the hotel, "Boss sent me here," she began, "He wishes to have a word with you."

Vega's eyebrow arched, "On what grounds?" she asked.

"He asked me to arrange a meeting, tomorrow, ten pm, same place where we fought," Emma replied.

Vega got thoughtful for a second, "If he wanted to talk so badly, why did he send you?" she asked.

"I'm his… um… secretary so to speak, I'm always sent here or there," Emma replied.

"Ok whatever… I have somethings to talk to him about so if he wants to talk to me so badly, he'll talk to me on my terms. How about I go there now and straighten things out," Vega spoke, folding her arms.

Emma blinked, "Alright…" she looked at the hotel doors.

An hour later Vega found herself led by Emma through the dreary corridors of the underground warehouse. The walls as she walked were made of stone, looking like walls belonging to a castle, or a crypt. It had an eerie feeling to it.

"Wait here, I'll go get the boss," Emma stopped as they entered the grand hall. It was the same hall where Brian fought Tala's cronies. Vega noticed that not once since she began talking to Emma, has the girl called Tala by his name, 'He is like a lord to these guys… and this is his castle,' she thought. 'Well this place could definitely use the woman's touch,' she thought.

"I didn't expect you to come soon," she turned around just in time to see Tala emerge from the shadows. The first thing that caught the light were his icy blue eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, now what do you want from me?" Vega asked coldly.

Tala snapped his fingers, Henry, Natasha, and Natalie appeared behind him, "Emma told me about your bit beast, and I wanted to see just how powerful it is," he replied.

"In other words, you want to get your hands on Kaosu-Dragoon… it wont happen," Vega replied. Tala smirked at that, and Vega disliked the look in his eyes, it was a knowing look, as if he could see something she couldn't, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Well how about a friendly fight against Henry?" he asked.

"A fight with your goons would be anything but friendly, but alright, I'm up to putting him out of commission," Vega shot back, reaching into her pocket she took out her blade and clicked it into her launcher. So did Henry, who was smiling.

Vega launched her blade with force; it was evident by the speed it was spinning at. Henry followed her lead smugly, it was a time to show off and he knew it. "Alright Charger… Rhino Stampede!" he commanded. His bit beast emerged, ducking his horn, and charged at Kaosu-Dragoon's still blade.

"Kaosu-Dragoon… Tail Whipsmack!" Vega commanded. Her blade began to glow as Kaosu-Dragoon extended out of it, unfurling his giant wings. Natalie and Natasha stared at the huge dragon, and even Tala seemed to be mildly surprised by the sheer size of the beast.

Before Charger could even get near, Kaosu-Dragoon uncoiled his long tail and swiped sideways, shockingly sending Charger flying, right into a wall, where he ricocheted and fell to the ground, dead. "Anymore rookies you want to pit against me?" Vega wondered. She saw Henry gather his blade.

"Boss… do we have to fight her?" Natasha wondered.

"Hey Natasha… that dragon isn't that tough, no way can it possibly stand up to both of us, let's do this!" Natalie added. Both grinned and grabbed their gear, Vega folded her arms and turned away. A second later she heard two blades being launched.

"Screech/Shriek… Banshee Wail!" the twins called in a single voice. The banshees emerged and Vega turned around, her arms still folded. "I gave you a chance to surrender… but I guess bull headedness runs in this group, and that's why you'll pay… Kaosu-Dragoon… Hydro-Jet!" Vega commanded.

The twins exchanged glances but they were snapped back to the fight when Kaosu-Dragoon roared, raising his head he opened his jaws, his rows of sharp teeth becoming visible. He dropped his head and out of his jaws, a condescend jet of water blasted out; the water hit both Screech and Shriek. Both their blades were sent back from the impact. It also hit Natalie and Natasha, soaking them completely. The banshees were down and out before they could even launch their attack.

The girls stared in shock, shivering, "Holy… m-molly! That's c-cold!" Natasha managed to utter out shivering uncontrollably.

Vega raised her arm, Kaosu-Dragoon turned to her nodded and vanished back into his blade, jumping into his mistresses hand, "Anyone else want to face me?" Vega asked. Seeing no one too eager to volunteer Vega smirked, "Thought so…" she spoke.

Henry, Natasha, and Natalie left, knowing when to make a tactical retreat, it was obviously that they bit off more than they could chew. "Emma wasn't bluffing when she said your bit beast was powerful," Tala began.

"And you aint getting a finger on him," Vega replied, "Now out with it, what do you want?" she continued.

"Now Vega, don't be so cold, I just wish to talk about a few things," Tala spoke, eying the girl.

"Listen Tala, I have a proposition for you," Vega began, turning around, meeting his gaze, "I know that Kai has humiliated you, how about this… I'll help you beat him, if… you do a little something for me," She paused momentarily.

"What would that be?" Tala wondered.

"I'll help you to defeat Kai… if you help me to defeat Charly," she spoke.

At this Tala was mildly surprised, "Emma told me you were loyal to Charly, why would you want to defeat her?" he wondered.

Vega chuckled, "You are clueless Tala… For revenge of course! When I was still living in my little hometown, I was the champ, unbeatable, until she showed up. With one match I was second best, and I was never quite able to defeat Celeste since. But now I probably can, you'll be surprised how much of an eye-opener a more powerful bit beast can be," Vega spoke.

"Fine I'll help you," Tala knew it was a small price to pay for a well of information that this girl was. If she was indeed so close to the Bladebreakers, she would know everything they developed ever since he last saw them.

"Oh and one more thing, I'm not under you command like the rest here, got it?" Vega added.

He glanced at her, eyebrow arched at the sharp commanding tone her voice took, "Then if you're not under my command? Where do we stand?" he asked.

"Equals," Vega replied.

"Equals it is then," Tala confirmed.

"Somehow… I think we have more in common than I first thought," Vega added. "Maybe it is all Serendipity," she said to herself, yet it didn't escape his sharp sense of hearing.

"Come, I'll show you a guest room if you wish," Tala motioned to the darkened hallway from which he came.

"That would be acceptable," Vega replied, allowing him to lead, smirking all the same.

_Author Notes:_ So will Vega really betray all the secrets to Tala, and why did she suddenly switch sides? All this and more on the next exciting chapter of Cota, Destined Warriors!


	12. Emma’s Conspiracy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** I little bit of insight into the mind of Emma, as well as revelations, and buried pasts are exhumed.

Chapter #11: Emma's Conspiracy

Some time later Vega walked into the great hall of the hideout. Seeing Henry who was fixing his blade.

"I heard from Natasha that you are now on our side," he spoke up.

"Feeling threatened Henry?" Vega questioned coldly, Tala mentioned something about Henry being the second in command around here.

"Not at all, I'm still more valuable to the boss than you," Henry shot back. This seemed to anger Vega as she shot him a death glare.

"Watch it Henry, you don't want to go around bugging me… I have a feeling Tala would chew you out for bugging me, after all… I have the information he so badly needs to get an edge over the Bladebreakers, so you are mistaken Henry, I am the one who is more valuable right now. And don't you forget it!" she shot back in a hiss tone, her voice laced with negativity.

"Just one word of advice Vega… don't go getting to attached, he isn't too fond of the emotion you would call love. Emma was once where you are now, she got too attached, and now she's the lower ranking here, his secretary." Henry added, putting his blade back in his jacket pocket, adjusting his lapels.

"Emma is a wimp, she lost to me without putting up much of a fight," Vega replied.

"That… she is," Henry spoke slowly, walking away, "Oh and one more thing… the boss hates when people who are inferior to him call him by his first name, I suggest you don't tempt his ire," Henry added.

"You're inferior Henry, Tala and I are equals," Vega shot back.

Henry shook his head and vanished in the hallways leading to the elevator that lead to the surface.

What Vega didn't know was that Emma heard the whole conversation, 'Oh I'm a wimp huh? Boss will have a field day with this, you crossed the wrong girl Vega, I'll make sure he loses all confidence in you before long,' she thought to herself, an evil plan forming in her mind. 'And Henry was right… don't go getting too attached to him… because he's mine!' she continued to glare at Vega's back.

The next morning at the hotel, Charly was sitting in the lobby calmly reading a newspaper when she heard something. Looking up she saw four teens enter the hotel, by the look of them, she could tell they weren't just normal people; their looks radiated 'rich and spoilt'. An image Charly didn't particularly care for.

"What are they doing here?" she heard a voice, bolting up from her seat in an overstuffed chair.

"Kai… how many times do I have to tell you… don't sneak up on me!" she nearly yelled at him. Kai motioned for her to quiet down when he saw four people approaching them.

"We meet again Kai," Johnny begun. Charly turned around at that, momentarily foregoing all murderous glares to the Bladebreaker leader.

"What brings you four here?" Kai replied.

"We came to say… hello," Robert replied.

"Care to introduce us Kai?" Charly butted in. Kai flashed her a glare, and the Majestics turned their attention to the girl.

"This is Charly, she's the leader of the amazons, our companion team for the championships," Kai spoke in a calm tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Charly, I'm Enrique, and these are my friends… Oliver, Johnny, and Robert," the blond began, Charly could already see he was sizing her up.

"I see you have found more unknowns to bring unto the pedestal of fame," Robert spoke, folding his arms.

This caused Kai to actually smirk, "I'm afraid Charly is hardly a nobody… her full name is Charlene Deamen, now I think you'll recognize who her father is," he spoke.

"Charlene Deamen… that name is familiar," Robert spoke slowly.

"I recognize you!" Oliver suddenly piped up, "Your father is Kenneth Deamen… CEO of Phoenix Enterprises," he added. This seemed to surprise Robert mildly.

"Touché," Charly replied, by his accent she instantly knew Oliver was French.

"Lovely and speaks French…" Enrique added, at this Charly snorted.

"Kai be a dear and keep our guests occupied while I go call down the others," Charly flashed him a glance that turned her calm tone into an order and walked off.

Kai blinked and turned back to the Majestics, Enrique was smiling like a fool, which made Kai fidget despite himself. Johnny was grinning also and Kai suddenly wished he could hurt Charly for leaving him alone with these four.

Five minutes later Charly returned, "My... you are a chatty bunch," she joked. Silence resettled over the group.

Some minutes later the others appeared in the lobby. "Hey… look guys! It's the Majestics!" Tyson spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Max wondered.

"Just saying hello," Johnny spoke, eying the three girls standing behind the other Bladebreakers.

"Charly, I couldn't reach Vega… she wont pick up the phone," Takara whispered to her friend. This caused Charly to frown slightly.

Rei glanced between the girls and the Majestics, suddenly it hit him, "Oh man… where are our manners!" he spoke suddenly. "Robert, Johnny, Oliver, Enrique… these are the rest of the amazons, Takara, Hikaru, Lilly… and they have one more Vega, but she is not here at the moment," he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys, the famous Majestics of Europe," Takara said with mild awe in her voice.

"The pleasure is all ours miss," Oliver replied calmly. Lilly was speechless.

"You'll have to pardon me, I am going to check on Vega, it is unusual for her to not pick up the phone," Charly spoke, turning around she walked off without saying much more.

"She's rather… interesting," Enrique said.

"Something about her radiates a certain amount of power," Robert continued.

"Charly does have that effect on people," Hikaru added jokingly.

"So what exactly are you guys doing here?" Max asked.

"We know about Tala's plan for revenge on Kai, and we were wondering if you needed any assistance," Oliver added.

"We appreciate it but I think Charly and Kai can handle one rabid wolf, and an angry rhino between them, Celeste and Dranzer have more than enough power," Takara voiced.

"I alone can put Tala out of his misery, let's not forget Dranzer has the upper hand as a fire elemental," Kai put in.

"I wouldn't be so sure Kai, Tala may have learned a way around that, he's not that dumb as to actually challenge you without knowing what he was doing," Enrique pointed out.

"And just because you have elemental superiority doesn't guarantee you a win, Wolborg may use you as your bit beast's weakness, last I remember, all the demolition boys have the ability to target both blade, and blader," Johnny spoke.

"That's true," Rei said folding his arms, "Believe me… I know how it feels to be the target."

"It is still possible for Kai and Charly to best Tala, Henry is a weakling, he can be disposed off easily," Robert added.

"Possible!" Takara gasped. "Possible?! You haven't seen Charly and Kai fight! Celeste and Dranzer are going to fry that wolf BBQ style!" she added.

Charly meanwhile knocked on Vega's door, waiting for a reply she didn't get. This worried her, looking around she jolted the doorknob, which move, opening the door slowly she looked in.

"Vega?" the girl called. She entered the suite, finding it was in perfect order, with no signs of trouble or struggle. The bed was made, showing that it in fact wasn't even slept in. Looking around the room she spotted a small white envelope laying on the table across the room, the envelope had her name written on it in Vega's handwriting.

She made her way across the room and picked up the envelope and opened it, taking out the note, reading it quickly.

Charly,

I have decided to leave,

Don't bother trying to look for me,

By the way…

I'll be back to take back what you took from me.

-Vega

Charly gaped at the note, finally regaining her senses she bolted out of the room. Racing to the lobby, not bothering to wait for the elevator. Rashly deciding the stairs would be faster.

The girl raced into the Lobby and moved to the saloon, the others were still there with the Majestics talking amongst themselves.

"Kai! We may have a potential security breach in progress," she began, cutting into something Oliver was about to say. She flashed him an apologetic smile and turned her attention back to Kai, "Here, read this," she handed him the note she found.

Kai read it quickly and his eyebrows furrowed in mild confusion, "Take back what you took from me?" he quoted. Charly sighed, noticing the strange look in Robert's eyes, a creepy look coming from him.

"It happened about three years ago, I was moving around Japan's little towns a lot, just soaking up the sights. I met Vega on one of my travels; she was the hometown champion. The unbeatable Dragon queen they called her. So me and my ego… I challenged her, and won, I crushed her blade; Celeste dominated the match from the start. And… Vega at first didn't want to forgive me; we had a cold war going on practically. But slowly… something happened we became best friends over the years, she helped me get over Aaron, I guess she felt pity for me, but to make the long story short, I don't know why, but her grudge is resurfacing." Charly explained.

The others looked at her strangely. Tyson however had a worried expression on his face, "I don't think Vega would do this willingly. I remembered something about what Grandpa told me. He told me Kaosu-Dragoon feeds on negative emotions, by feeding on them, he amplifies them," he spoke.

"Kaosu-Dragoon?" Robert wondered.

"Vega's bit beast, actually it's her new bit beast, it's a strange thing, but it changed so suddenly," Lilly spoke.

"Are there any relations to Tyson's Dragoon there?" Johnny wondered.

"Kaosu is Dragoon's counterpart, a not really nice one at that. As grandpa said, for every Ying, there is a Yang," Tyson explained.

"And how is it a security breach?" Enrique wondered.

"Vega is neutral usually, but she does have the brain to pull of a scheme worthy of a mastermind. Should she decide to strike a lethal blow to us. She may sell our secrets or strategies to Tala, and it would be a lethal blow to us, one we may not recover from," Charly spoke.

"This is bad, very bad, Charly what are the chances of her actually doing this?" Takara wondered.

Charly sighed, everyone could see she was troubled, "I'm afraid to say it… but the old Vega, the one I met the first time. Is capable of cheap low blows like these. I'm afraid that she can, and probably will decide to take revenge on me in this form," Charly spoke, she slumped unto the couch beside Rei, who extended his hand and wrapped around the girl's waist comfortingly.

"You may yet need our help after all," Robert added.

"Unfortunately… that is the case as it stands at the moment, but there is still one thing Vega doesn't know about," Charly spoke, glancing at Kenny who nodded, this exchange didn't go unnoticed by the others.

**__**

**_Author Notes:_** Not much I can say, friend rushed me again. ~_Makes Choking Gestures with her hands~_ oh sorry… practicing my neck-death-grip! Anyways! Review!


	13. Call Of The Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 12, or is episode? Anyways, Emma is still scheming, and Charly gives Kai a special gift, one that can potentially turn the tides of opposites.

Chapter #12: Call Of The Dragon 

Vega paced the room Tala gave her; something was bothering her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. The room was more or less spacious; it had a bed, a desk, it was very interestingly decorated in blood crimsons and blacks. Considering the room had no windows it wasn't a dreary place. It was also one of the only rooms with a heater. That was a good thing, as the rest of the base was chilly and sometimes it made her wonder if Tala even noticed the constant cold.

A brisk knock on her door alerted Vega to a visitor. Vega growled to herself, 'It better not be Emma,' she thought. Approaching the door silently she hoped her visitor would think she wasn't in and leave. No such luck, barely twenty seconds later another brisk knock on the door echoed.

Vega muttered something and opened the door, at who she saw, she wished it were Emma. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I am just here to tell you the boss wants to see you, right now," Henry spoke coldly.

"His majesty Lord Tala can wait, I'm not in the mood," Vega replied.

"It can't wait," a voice said from behind Henry, Vega saw Tala materialize out from behind her doorjamb, like a specter. "You can go Henry," he added.

"Aye! Aye!" Henry replied and walked off. Vega nearly laughed at that, the only part of the moment that was missing there was a salute. Tala stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ok what do you want?" Vega asked.

"Normally I'd hurt anyone who used that tone on me, but I'll make an exception in your case," Tala began.

"Well good for me… I know why you wont hurt me, it's because you know there is no way in hell you can beat Charly and Kai without me," Vega added, cutting him off, which caused his eyebrows to rise slightly.

"Drop the attitude will you?" Tala nearly barked at her, he hated to be given this attitude, especially by girls, but he knew that she had the upper hand on him for the time being.

"Alright, what is it?" Vega asked.

"I have decided to make you second in command over the Dark Knights. I'm also placing Natasha, Natalie, and Emma under you direct control," Tala spoke.

"What made you trust me? For all you know, I could be a spy sent to uncover your secrets," Vega theorized.

"A spy wouldn't blow her own cover willingly," Tala replied.

"You got me there," Vega said with a laugh. "So let me guess, as second in command I'm going to be your companion blader in the tournament?" she asked.

"Right," Tala spoke.

"What about Henry?" Vega wondered.

"Henry agreed to backup, he knows that compared to you he's inferior, so he decided to appeal the BBA to be put as a backup, then be replaced by another blader, which wasn't specified." Tala added.

"Tala, I'll help you… for a price," Vega began, turning away from him.

"Name it," Tala said in an aggravated tone.

"Put Emma off the team, She has no talent that I can tell, and now she has no bit beast either. My bit beast, Terra-Drake, merged with Dark-Dragon to form Kaosu-Dragoon, she doesn't have a bit beast any more, or didn't she tell you?" Vega spoke in a chilled tone.

"No she didn't tell me," Tala replied, he had no reason to not believe Vega, the allegation of Emma loosing her bit beast could be proven easily enough.

"Are you done? Natasha, Natalie, and I decided to go out shopping today, I need a new outfit," Vega spoke, her back still tuned to him.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" She confused Tala.

"It's just not me anymore, and besides, it's none of your business," Vega replied.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and a flurry of chattering and laughter. Vega opened the door and surely there were the twins, "So Vega, ready to go?" Natalie wondered.

"Boss!" Natasha gasped, seeing the other person in the room, Natalie also noticed Tala, standing there, his arms folded as he glared at the two of them.

"It's alright girls, Tala was just ~Leaving~," Vega said, stressing the last word. This took Tala by surprise and Natalie could barely contain a giggle of mirth at his expression. Tala however got the clue and turned to leave, however he paused by the door.

"Just come back before we have to leave for the tournament," Tala spoke.

"Right boss," Natasha and Natalie spoke in a single tone.

"See you… Red," Vega added. This surprised Tala once again, but he recovered very quickly and continued walking. The twins laughed at that.

"I believe that's the first time I seen him surprised!" Natasha spoke.

"He's kind of cute with that dopey expression," Natalie added. They exchanged glances and burst out laughing again.

"Alright you two quit it! Let's go, oh and by the way… Tala made me second in command around here, and he gave me authority over the female half and the Dark Knights," Vega spoke.

"So that's what he was doing here…" Natasha spoke.

"I thought he was here…" Natalie was cut off by Vega's murderous glare.

"What did you think he was here for?" She hissed.

Tala meanwhile walked into the great hall, immediately noticing Emma who was sitting talking with Henry. He approached them and Henry was first to notice them.

"- I don't know what to do Henry… if he finds out I lost Dark-" the rest of Emma's words were cut off.

"So you did lose Dark-Dragon," Tala spoke.

Emma immediately bolted up from her seat turning around sharply, "Boss! I can explain!" she said.

"I know what happened, Vega told me, her previous bit merged with yours to form Kaosu-Dragoon, now I could probably have forgiven you losing you bit under these circumstances. However I can't forgive you lying to me about losing it," Tala glared murder at Emma and she was close to tears already. Henry was watching all of this, his arms folded.

"Boss, I'll go get the other bladers ready for today's round," he spoke. Tala just gave him an approving glance and Henry walked off. Emma watched him go before slowly turning her gaze back to the semi-angry leader.

"I can explain… really…" she spoke quietly.

"There's no need, you're off the team Emma, right now, without a bit, you're more of a hindrance than help," Tala spoke.

"But why boss? I could still sit on the bench, can't it? Please?" Emma was begging it was a really pathetic sight to see.

"There are a couple reasons, one, I'm very disappointed and angry with you, two, you really are not much of use anymore, and three… Vega asked to take you off," he explained.

This caused Emma's rage to boil and she nearly snapped, but managed to hold it in, there was no use by making things worse than they already were, "Ok…" she mumbled and turned around. 'Vega… you just broke the final straw!' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Charly paced her room, occasionally looking at the little brown box sitting innocently on her bed. Finally stopping she grabbed the box and made a move for the door. Remembering to take her card key. Making some steps across the hallway she gently knocked on the door. She heard a grunt coming from the other side, it sounded like the occupant was irate at the moment. The door however swung open.

"What do you want?" Kai asked.

"A word with you," Charly replied, ignoring his grave tone and anger evident in his chocolate eyes. When he made no movement to vacate the doorway Charly put her hands on her hips and frowned, "I cant tell you what I have to tell you out here, so if you please…"

Kai finally moved away letting her enter the room. She could see on the table in his room, beside his TV, was a whole assortment of beyblade gear, instantly she knew why he was ticked, she caught him working on Dranzer, "I guess I'm in time then…" she spoke.

"In time for what?" Kai asked, confused with the girl.

"To give you this!" Charly replied, showing him the brown box in her hands. Kai took it and placed it on the table, opening it, finding it full of softener material, throwing some out he reached for the biggest item in the box. Finding it a blade, which was in a complete plastic case, like an eggshell around it.

"A blade?" he enquired.

"Not just any blade Kai," Charly countered, taking the blade from his hands, expertly she pressed the small latch on top and the protective shell cracked away. "I call this blade a diamond blade, for a reason of course," she continued.

Kai saw the blade was blue, like his usual Dranzer, it had red, and black on it, "How is it different from my normal blade?" he enquired skeptically.

Charly chuckled, "Let's begin with the casings shall we? They're solid aluminum-steel alloy. In other words, nearly impossible to split by any normal attack, also eliminating the need for a heavy weight disk to give it stability, instead it gives more speed since the weight is spread evenly on it," Charly noticed his eyebrows were arched in mild surprise.

"Attack rings… solid titanium, sharpened with laser-guided precision," she added, "Observe!" Charly pulled out a small can of sliced peaches, a regular tin can, turning the new blade sideways she struck the can, the scythe-like blade at it's side went in without much effort. "Best part… it's guaranteed not to blunt, hence the eggshell," Charly continued.

"Well if that's all, I'm not impressed," Kai spoke. He really didn't need some fancy metal blade to beat Tala.

"Put your gyros on cool Kai, the best part is in the axle," Charly wagged her finger in a mocking motion. Turning the blade upside down she showed him the axle, Kai was surprised to see a diamond shining at him instead of the blade's normal axle.

"Is that a real… diamond?" he asked.

"Sure is… cut by the finest jeweler with a laser machine, cast into the aluminum when the base was made, this little baby, removes all friction with the dish, hence no speed loss from friction, but the best part. If used with a correct launcher, this little thing can drill through your opponent like a diamond-studded oil drill," Charly spoke with a tone of pride in this blade.

"And you're saying I can use it for the tournament?" Kai finally caught unto her muse, the blade was impressive, but it probably also had an impressive price tag on it.

"No Kai, I'm saying you can have it!" Charly replied, holding out the blade to him, "Oh and one more thing… the scientists who tested it, approximate an eighty percent power rise when used with Dranzer," she added.

Kai took it gingerly, "How much did it cost?" he asked.

"Oh around a hundred thousand, with the tests and all… let me tell you this, Kenny outdid himself, and I just made it reality. Kenny invented the design a few months after you guys became world champs, but he never had the funds to manufacture it. Well I do, and Dad thinks it's a good idea, BBA has authorized the use of this blade, just sparingly, so you aint parading with it every match." Charly spoke.

"About that special launcher," Kai began.

"The modification kit is in the box, it's DIY; the design is that friendly, you can modify any launcher you have," Charly replied.

"Why are you giving me this?" Kai wondered, looking at the girl.

"Because Kai, you're my friend, and this little guy, is our only ticket for the worst case scenario, if Vega joins Tala, this may be our only hope to match Kaosu-Dragoon's power, which so far would appear to be water based," Charly replied.

"What about Celeste?" Kai wondered.

"What about her? The diamond edition is in the final stages of production, I'll have it for the finals, don't worry, Celeste is not your weakest link," Charly countered. "Just know one thing Kai… no matter what, or who, I'll be there to back you up, after all, we have stuff in common, even if you're a sourpuss, now I have to run. And before I forget, my suggestion, keep the Diamond blade out of the tournament to the finals, trust me, it'll take Tala by total surprise if you follow my advice," with that she turned to the door, opening it.

"Don't worry, he wont know what hit him," Kai replied. The girl laughed as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

_Author Notes:_ Ok not much action, but I warned you this story isn't really about the action, but trust me, it'll be good!

_P.S:_ In case you didn't figure it out… DIY means 'Do It Yourself'

**_Just for Fun:_** Hi there fellow loyal readers/writers. This time I'm running a little special with this fic, the question is, _if you could change any couple in the fic to a different one, who would it be?_ If you would like to participate in this, just sent me an EMAIL (My adress is in my profile btw!) with your choice and a brief (Maximum 500 words) explanation why you think this couple would be good.

The alternate couple that gets the most 'votes' will get a short vingette written! So submit today!


	14. Darkness Falls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This chapter is named after the movie. But has nothing to do with it. A bit more of plot building, as well as the 'birth' of 'Dark-Vega'

Chapter #13: Darkness Falls 

That evening, the now ten of them, made their way to the stadium for the next round of their tournament. The girls were somber than usually, and even Tyson was less chatty. Charly approached Kai slowly, "How about we start things off, make a clean one zero?" she asked.

Kai glanced at her and shook his head, he knew this would be every round, "Alright… I have to test my new launcher anyways," he replied.

"One suggestion if I may Kai, don't use the diamond blade, let's leave that trick in our bag, shall we?" Charly whispered. Kai just nodded in agreement.

"What are you two whispering about?" Takara wondered.

"Strategy Tak… his lordship decided to grace me with a battle in the first round," Charly replied, accenting the word 'Lordship' with sarcasm.

"I could just change my mind now," Kai countered.

"I'll drag you up there if I have to, do you want to make a spectacle? Trust me… that scarf of yours, makes it all too convenient to do that," Charly spoke.

"Kai just humor her, besides, you're going to need practice," Kenny piped up, "Maybe you're one of the best, but you're not above getting too lazy and losing your edge."

That seemed to get to Kai as he growled, "Fine," he muttered. Tak wound her arms around one of his and moved closer.

Charly smiled a bit, "If I knew it was that easy… I would've done it last time," she spoke adjusting the cloak around her shoulders, making sure the brooch holding it shut was still clasped.

"I can just see Charly dragging Kai up to the arena, oh man… boy that'd be funny," Tyson commented. Both Kai and Charly glared at him.

Arriving at the locker room they found that it was partially empty, the only familiar people in the room instantly rose to greet them.

"Hello," Lee began.

"Hey you guys," Tyson replied.

Mariah was whispering something to Rei, Charly didn't mind the exchange at all, "So who are you guys fighting this round?" she asked.

"We beat team India last round, this time we're going up against Korea," Lee replied matter-of-factly.

"I heard you are going against team Israel this round, is that true?" Kevin asked.

"Basically…" Takara replied.

"Hey wait… where's Vega?" Mariah wondered, noticing that the quietest of the girls was missing.

"That… is a long story," Charly spoke cautiously.

"We have some time to spare before either of us has to go up to the rink, so might as well as tell," Lee countered.

"I'm not even sure where she is myself," Charly muttered, "Vega's fought one of Tala's cronies, and her bit beast… Changed, sort of like Celeste did at the finals of the double derby. You remember Mariah, right?" Charly paused. Mariah nodded slowly. "Well… Tyson seems to think this new bit beast, has some sort of hold on Vega, and it's amplifying her negative emotions. The old grudge she had against me is the catalyst for that, I'm afraid she'll sell our secrets to Tala," Charly finished.

"That is horrible!" Mariah gasped.

"Yes… it would be a lethal blow to you," Lee folded his arms, lowering his head to look at the floor in a way that signified he was in thought.

"Whoa! I didn't say I was sure it was him… it just looks like him, but… I don't know… maybe it was him. I don't know!" Tyson mumbled.

"Can't you come up with something new?" Gary wondered.

"We did… we have a little something Vega didn't know about, but I don't think it'll be enough," Takara piped up.

"Of course, there is always the Dark Prominence, Cleo brought up some valid points when she theorized that Celeste and Dranzer may be able to unleash it again," Kenny added. The White Tigers looked at Kenny strangely but let it slide, knowing it was probably a trick they had.

Suddenly there was a rustle as someone else walked into the room, "Oh what luck… I caught you before the tournament round started," a female voice said from behind them.

"Oh hey Cleo," Max spoke up.

Cleo blinked and looked to her side, "Max can- oh never mind… Brian, get in here!" she barked. A growl came from behind the doorframe as the aforementioned violet-haired teen stepped into the room; his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. The White Tigers instantly recognized him.

"You!" Mariah hissed, her eyes narrowing, she advanced at Brian, "You put Rei in the hospital! How _dare_ you come in here?" she continued.

"Whoa girl… calm down! Leave Brian alone! He's a good guy now," Cleo interjected, jumping in front of Brian and blocking Mariah's access to his neck. Brian however didn't even blink as he looked at the seething Mariah.

"Stay out of it! Your boyfriend deserves what I am more than willing to do to him!" Mariah shot back. Lee placed a hand on Mariah's shoulder in a calming way.

Cleo began to laugh, and even Brian smirked, "She's not my girlfriend…" he spoke, "She's my sister." He turned to Cleo and leaned down a little, "This is why I didn't want to come in," he told her in a hushed tone. He looked up seeing Kevin was glaring murder at him, despite the glare he shrugged.

"Mariah calm down," Lee spoke in a cool tone, despite it the girl calmed down, her shoulders relaxed and slumped down and Lee moved his hand away. "Now that that's over with, care to introduce yourself?" he spoke, looking meaningfully at Cleo.

"I'm Cloey, but I prefer to be called 'Cleo'," she spoke.

"Cleo, meet the white tigers, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, and their captain Lee," Rei cut in, glad that Mariah didn't make a scene by hurting Brian, frankly he was afraid what Brian's retaliation would have been. He may look placid, but Rei wasn't fooled, he knew Brian had a volatile temped.

Mariah turned away and folded her arms, "Sister or girlfriend, it doesn't matter to me," she spoke coldly.

Rei had the temptation to roll his eyes at her, 'She'll never change' he thought to himself. Before he could speak, Kai cut in.

"Cleo, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really… I just came by with some interesting news. Team Germany has put Henry on the back burner; I heard another blader was replacing him. Undoubtedly someone more powerful, Tala wouldn't go the other way. And also Spencer called today in the morning, him and Ian will be flying in for the finals, just to see you guys give Tala what he really deserves," Cleo spoke.

Charly paled like a sheet, and Mariah noticed this, "Are you okay Charly?" she asked.

"Not… really, I think my worst nightmare is coming true. The worst case scenario, I have a feeling I know who is joining the Dark Knights," she began, "I thought Vega would sell our secrets, and watch Tala do all the dirty job for her, but I knew in my heart, in the worst case, she would actually join him. And I think… this is the worst case, the new blader, it's Vega, it has to be, there is no one else."

The others stared at her in muted shock, and even Brian was mildly surprised, of course on him you really had to look close to notice it.

Elsewhere, Tala paced, angry, Natasha, Natalie, and Vega weren't back yet.

"Where the hell are they?" he asked loudly.

Henry watched him pace, another boy by his side also watched the boss pace, "I'm sure they'll be back boss," Henry volunteered. Suddenly there was avid chattering from the hallways outside the room, two voices.

The door swung open and from the shadowed hallway Natasha and Natalie walked in, all conversation instantly died away as they noticed the seething leader, "Where have you been?" Tala demanded.

"With me," a cold voice spoke from the shadows, "Where else?" it asked. Vega materialized like a specter out of the shadows. Clad in completely black. Her outfit consisted of Steel-toed, shin-high boots with an inch or so heel, Leather pants tucked into her boots, they were snug, but not form fitting, in her belt loops was a thick chain, that dangled and rang like bells when the girl shifted her weight. On top she had a snug turtleneck. On top of that she had a black trench coat with long sleeves. The bottom of it reached her ankles. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves, around her wrists chain bracelets circled. Looking up into her face he noticed her hair changed, it was straight now, limp. Her long messy bangs now colored platinum with streaks of ice blue. And what stroke him the most was the heavy outline of eyeliner around the girl's piercing Prussian blue eyes.

Henry whistled aloud and Vega sent a murderous glare his way.

"Sorry about being late Boss, Vega had to pop into the base for ten to change," Natasha spoke.

"I like this new look," Henry spoke, smirking like a dolt.

"Don't bother with the flattery Henry, you wont score," Vega replied, waving him off, Natasha and Natalie smirked. They heard Vega mutter something about 'men' and 'perverts' before she sat down on the bench, her arms folded, glaring murderously at everyone and anyone who dared look at her the slightest way she didn't like.

Tala pulled out something front him jacket, "Vega, before you left with the twins, I was going to give you this," He tossed her something which Vega caught effortlessly. Looking at it, she noticed it was a gun-like launcher, similar to the one Tala used, except it was a little more feminine and slender, colored in black with royal blue highlights.

"And here I thought you weren't generous… red," Vega spoke. The nickname ticked Tala and the twins giggled again, exchanging knowing glances. Henry and the boy next to him grinned.

"I think I know why you won't score with her Henry," he spoke.

"Why is that Leon?" Henry was curious as to what observations the silent one of his teammates had to say.

"I think it's obvious," Leon replied curtly.

"So who are we fighting this time boss?" Natalie wondered.

"Team Switzerland," Tala replied curtly.

"And then?" Natasha asked.

"Probably the Americans, who tag with the Canadians," Tala replied matter-of-factly.

"That will be interesting, the All Starz are hardly pushovers," Vega spoke.

"We'll see," Tala already had a plan in his mind.

Meanwhile back at the east division locker room, Cleo was still talking to the others, the White Tigers were listening in. Brian stood in the shadowed corner, standing as far away from Mariah as he could without leaving the room.

"That's about what happened… give or take a few details that are slipping my mind right now," Charly finished retelling the tale of Vega's sudden change of heart.

"I didn't expect this from Vega, she seemed so nice when I visited Dallas with you, I don't know how it could have happened," Mariah spoke quietly.

"Vega was always like that, ever since I fight met her… but she changed, and now… hopefully, she wont have total control over that blasted dragon, if she does, we are in for a bumpy ride, because we have no information on him," Charly replied.

"I know I should know more about this dragon, but… all knowledge of him was sort of… wiped from our family history, like a bad dream," Tyson spoke.

"He is a bad dream Tyson, one that must be beaten, and I think Kai and Charly can do it, they beat my Amun-Hawkra, they can beat one overgrown iguana with an attitude," Cleo spoke.

"Will teams Japan and Israel please report to the arena, your match is about to begin," The PA announced with a note of static feedback in it.

"Well good luck on your next round, and good luck in general," Lee spoke.

"Yea, by the look of it, you will definitely need it!" Kevin piped up.

**Author Notes:** The second round is about to begin, stick around!


	15. Turning Up The Heat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This chappy is focused around the battle Kai and Charly have against team Israel.

Chapter #14: Turning Up The Heat

The ten of them made their way to their team booth at the side of the ring. Across from them, four boys and two girls stepped up, by the look of them, they didn't look any tougher than any of the previous teams, but looks can be deceiving, and it was true, especially in Vega's case.

"Brad Best here with A.J. Topper, broadcasting live from the grand Berlin dome. We are ready to start the second round of this year's world tag team championship," Brad broadcasted from the commentator booths above.

"Right, let's meet this round teams shall we? After a crushing victory in the last round, team Japan is back again for the second round, where the Bladebreakers are concerned, everyone else is just a step in the ladder to success, and their Amazon companions take no prisoners!" A.J spoke.

"Playing against them are team Israel, first timers on the scene of world tournaments they have already proven themselves a powerful, well prepared team, but do they have what it takes to defeat the Bladebreakers? That is yet to be seen!" Brad countered.

The lights hit the arena floor and the crowd began to cheer loudly, banners bearing Stars of David went up as Israeli fans literarily screamed they lungs out. Fans of team Japan weren't any quieter as they waves flags, banners, and large signs.

"Well would you look at that?" Takara wondered.

"Fans, cant do without them," Tyson commented.

"Just the more fitting we give these people a show to remember, after all, about half of those fans are his," Charly pointed at Kai with her thumb.

"Not true Charly," Tyson countered.

"Frankly I don't care about fans," Kai suddenly spoke up.

"Alright! We are ready to kick off the first round!" D.J Jazzman appeared on his platform, and the cheering got even louder, if that was ever possible. "Players please step up!" He added.

Charly got up, and Kai followed, if somewhat reluctantly, 'A promise is a promise,' he thought to himself.

"Whoa… looks like team Japan really decided to kick things off with a bang, playing for them are team captains Kai and Charly, both are phenomenal bladers but together they form an unbelievably powerful team. With their bit beasts Dranzer and Celeste on the loose, things are sure to heat up," A.J spoke.

"Good things the Israeli are used to train in the desert, the scorching sun must have prepared them for this. Blading from the Enlightened Ones is David and backing him up is Lile. As seen in the previous round, they are nearly unstoppable, having wiped the floor with their Egyptian foes in the first two minutes of the round," Brad added.

"_Shalom,_" David greeted in Hebrew.

"Good luck to you, and may the best team win," Lile added.

"Lets have a look at today's exciting new dish design," Jazzman cut in. The dish in front of them uncovered, it was metal by the looks of it, it had spikes rising up from the bottom, rising and falling in a rhythmic motion.

"This dish is called the 'Torture Chamber', it's aptly named, players will have to totally steer clear of those spikes Brad, one slip, and you are a goner, unless you can time your pass perfectly into the two seconds the spikes are down," A.J spoke from the commentator box.

"The dish also has steeper than usually walls, drawing weakening players ever closer to the spikes, it calls for maximum endurance and spin speed to stay away, or it'll be a blade on a stick before long," Brad added.

"Just our luck," Charly muttered, "We're going to have to take them down before we loose spin velocity." For once, Kai didn't argue, but he knew she was overstating the obvious.

"Players are you ready? To your marks… Three… Two… One…" Jazzman counted down. As he counted down, Charly tossed the side of cloak aside, raising her hands and on the count of one swung her hand low, in a fluent movement pulling the ripcord out with a grinding noise and a shower of sparks from her metallic launcher.

"Let it rip!" all four called. Celeste and Dranzer touched down on the walls, sparks exploding from their bases from the impact and spin of metal against metal. David and Lile's blades touched down across from them, also on the walls, but without the spark shower.

"Numius, let's do this, take them down!" David called.

"Dromius go get them!" Lile added. Their blades split, one going one way, the other the opposite.

This actually caused Kai to smirk, 'a box in maneuver, well with this dish it would make it easier, on someone else than us,' he thought, but he was too late to convey his idea to Charly.

"Celeste… Nova flames!" The girl commanded. The blade charged, sparks racing along around it, until it suddenly ignited into a flaming fireball, streaking like a rapid comet. Celeste savagely slammed into Numius, stopping him cold in his tracks, pushing it back.

"Dranzer, if it's that easy! Finish him off!" Kai commanded, meaning Lile and Dromius.

"Looks like team Israel is on the ropes, team Japan is dominating once again, even on this dish," A.J. spoke.

"So you have fire huh? Well I guess I'll have to fight fire… with fire… Numius emerge!" David called. His yellow blade began to glow as flames erupted from it, a red glow followed, and Numius materialized, a huge lion, with a flaming mane and fur around his limbs.

Kai however was still dominating over Lile's blade, pushing it until its movements were erratic and unfocused, highly uncontrollable. "A little help here David?" Lile wondered.

David nodded, "Numius… if they want fire… give it to them…Flames of Erebus now!" he commanded. The lion roared and opened his jaws, suddenly a jet of flames erupted from them, hitting Celeste, it passed over her like a tidal wave would pass over a wave breaker, Dromius managed to push Dranzer right into the line of fire, literarily. A whole half of the dish was submerged into flames breathed out by the untiring Numius.

"Oh no!" Takara gasped.

"Oh man… this is bad, that lion can put almost as much power as Celeste and Dranzer do when they unleash their twister of flames, this doesn't look good," Kenny spoke.

"I hope Celeste and Dranzer don't melt under pressure," Max voiced.

"Max… metal has a very high melting point, it's their power levels I'm afraid from they're dropping," Kenny voiced.

"Faster than a free-falling grand piano too!" Dizzy joked.

"Looks like the Israeli are turning tables… Team Japan doesn't look so hot now," A.J spoke.

A dim glow erupted in the flames, just barely shimmering. Numius finally ceased his blast, and Celeste and Dranzer appeared, the dish around them was scorched pitch black. But Celeste and Dranzer were still spinning, a faint red glow shimmering around both like a protective shell, "What? How can that be?" David was surprised by this outcome.

"Just because you have fire, doesn't make you our superior, or even equal," Kai taunted.

"Thanks for the flame shield Kai, tell Dranzer I'm grateful… Take care of Lile… I'll handle this fool, Celeste… let him have it!" Charly said. A blood red glow erupted as Celeste began to glow and pulsate, the beam stretched out and suddenly Celeste literarily flew out of her blade, she charged at Numius, talons bared, glimmering.

David stared at the bird, but finally snapped out, another shriek echoed, as Dranzer appeared claws bared as well, Lile gulped.

"And here come Dranzer and Celeste, looking their majestic selves, looks like their own element didn't affect them all, and David doesn't look that confident now!" Brad spoke up.

"So Maybe fire doesn't affect you, should've known… but this will… Dromius… let them have the taste of your blinding sand storms!" Lile called. His blade began to shimmer as his bit beast emerged, four legs, with a long neck and a hump on it's back, a dromedary camel. The camel's eyes began to glow just as Dranzer bore down on it, in a shocking move he dodged the charging soul bird and ducked his head. Sands began to form from his blade, twisting into a fast vortex, "Dromius… Sand Storm attack!" Lile added. The camel blasted out his sands, blanketing the whole arena, Lile raised goggles to cover his eyes, and so did David, both smirked.

"Where did that sand come from? The visibility just dropped to below zero! If that's even possible!" Jazzman spoke.

"Team Israel is taking charge again, can Charly and Kai come up on top of this? I don't think they have a way to protect themselves against the sands of the desert," A.J spoke.

"This could be over very soon, and team Japan just may find their back against the wall on this one," Brad added.

"Oh man this just got worse!" Max said, sand reached even them in the booth; they could just imagine how bad Charly and Kai felt.

"Dizzy you got to come up with something," Kenny spoke.

"Working on it, but there is not much I can do, I'm stuck here remmember?" Dizzy replied in a slightly hurt tone.

"I should be out there, Dragoon would have no problem turning that twister back against that lousy camel," Tyson muttered.

"Have faith Tyson, they aren't out yet," Lilly spoke quietly.

Charly and Kai tried to cover up their eyes with their hands, but even breathing was becoming difficult, "Any bright ideas?" Kai wondered, taking a step closer to her, so he wouldn't have to call loudly over the howling winds Dromius was generating along with the sand.

"Just one… blanket the whole arena in fire, hopefully it'll take Dromius out, I was handing Numius just fine, he's a bit sluggish for being that big," Charly replied.

They heard a shriek from inside, a deep shriek, "Dranzer hang in there!" Kai called, he knew it was Dranzer, instinctively he knew.

"Celeste… Prepare for the Hell-firestorm attack!" Charly added.

Celeste and Dranzer exchanged glances and shrieked again, flames ignited from them, outside the twister was unyielding but all saw something beginning to spark in it, flames began to circle the twister.

"Alright! They're doing it! Woohoo! Go Kai! Go Charly!" Max cheered, jumping up from his seat to cheer. The sand twister suddenly exploded ablaze, and the sands fell down, blanketing the players head to tow. Another explosion rocked the arena as the twister only intensified, it was picking up spin, David and Lile was gaping.

"Hot enough for you?" Kai asked mockingly.

But Charly noticed that their opposing blades weren't flying out, "Kai… um notice the lack of flying half-melted blades please," she spoke. The flaming twister began to die down and it vanished as suddenly as it rose. In the dish, spinning on the base were Celeste and Dranzer, around them, the spikes were partially melted, the whole dish was burned to a sooty black, a hole was ripped open on one side of the dish, and on the other were puddles of yellowish orange goo, melted plastic, in them stuck out metal and bit chips.

"Team Japan takes the first round!" Jazzman announced, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief, "good thing too… I don't think I could've taken much more of that twister," he added. The crowd exploded into cheers as Charly waved to the crowd.

"Um… Kenny, I told you to bring an ice cold bottle of water right, can I have it now?" Charly asked. Kenny pulled out the bottle and tossed it to her, the girl caught it. Kai was looking at the bottle like a dying man; Charly could tell he was thirsty.

 He wanted to nearly kill her when the girl opened it and poured it out into the dish. What he saw shocked him, as the water hit Dranzer and Celeste; steam began to rise from them in jets as they cooled.

"Would you look at that, those blades have destroyed the dish by blowing out the mechanism running the spikes, ripping a large hole in the dish wall, and now the Amazon leader has to actually cool their blades with water to retrieve them. A.J have you ever seen such a thing?" Brad wondered.

"No Brad, and I hope I don't have to ever see it again, team Japan are unbelievably powerful," A.J replied.

Kai finally retrieved his blade, shaking the sand from his hair with one hand, even now his blade was a tad too hot for him and he had to toss it from hand to hand to make it cool.

"Say thanks Kai, or else you'd have large, very uncomfortable, second degree burn now," Charly taunted shaking sand out of her own long hair. Reaching the booth she pulled out two more bottles and tossed him one, which Kai caught it and almost savagely tore the lid off.

"I guess its Tak and Rei next turn," Lilly spoke up.

"Good luck you two," Charly spoke, giving Rei a hug.

_Author Notes:_ Ok so that was the first match of the second round. Was that hot or what? And I think that when I do action, I do it with a bang. But the best parts are yet to come! So stick around for that!

P.S: In case you don't know… '_Shalom_' is kind of like 'Hello' in Hebrew


	16. Blitz Tiger Claw

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The second round vs. Team Israel will leave more than one shock to your system, so get something to ground you to the floor, you will need it!

Chapter #15: Blitz Tiger Claw

In the shadows of the entrances to the arena, Vega and Tala watched Charly and Kai walk off the platform. "So Tala, now do you believe me when I say the two are very powerful together?" Vega asked.

Tala could only nod, what he saw he frankly didn't expect, that fiery twister was a complete and total surprise to him, had he fought them with Henry, undoubtedly they would have used his blade's plastics to beat him, by simply melting his blade.

"Dranzer's power grows with every fight he fights, his power has been denied for a long time as well, but now, he's growing at an alarming rate, he truly is the king of flames, but of that only, Kaosu-Dragoon should have to no problem to rain on his parade and put his flames out," Vega added.

"What about Celeste?" Tala wondered.

"Celeste is actually Dranzer's Gemini twin, or so some of our acquaintances said. She is directly linked to Dranzer, and trust me, you don't want to try to single one of them out, because the other tends to go on a protective rampage, seen it happen to that girl Cleo, she made the one mistake of going after Kai and Dranzer, Celeste went rampant and stalled enough for them to win," Vega explained.

"With her bit beast, I'm a bit surprised it took both of them to win," Tala folded his arms.

Vega laughed at that, a hollow laugh, "Sphiamun is only half of her bit beast. Her other one lives in her ever-present Ankh, Hawkra, together they form a very powerful gryphon named Amun-Hawkra. A Heiracosphinx actually, a very ancient, and very powerful Egyptian bit," Vega pointed out.

"Any more of these little tactics you want to tell me about?" Tala wondered.

"Only on a need to know basis Red, you wont get it out of me," Vega replied, folding her arms, shifting her weight from foot to foot again, and the chains around her waist rung again.

Tala glared at her, he hated the nickname she picked up for him, and she probably knew it too, that's why he would always grin lopsidedly when he glared, as if somehow, she knew something he didn't.

Vega tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Well Red… I'm going to take a little cat nap before our turn rolls along, try to not miss me, okay?" she spoke, with that walking off. Tala stared at her retreating back, he almost wanted to laugh at her final words.

'Try to not miss me… who does she think she is?' he thought to himself, shaking his head he followed her back to their squad room.

Up above in the VIP booth, Kenneth was smiling proudly. Cleo was avidly chatting up a storm to the silent Brian, who looked like he wanted to clamp his hands on his ears, his fingers twitched occasionally. At the last row of the booth sat the Majestics.

"I seen it, but I don't believe it, since when can Dranzer unleash that?" Johnny wondered.

"Obviously since Celeste started helping him," Enrique replied.

"It's interesting to see how this girl, this unknown, possesses this much power, but then again… She isn't just a uncouth simpleton," Robert spoke, up, Kenneth heard this and glanced at him strangely, but decided not to intervene, Charly told him that Rei warned her of the arrogance of these four.

"That fight, it was really… interesting, I never seen two bit beasts work this well together, it's as if they knew each others every move, and have timed their attacks to match each other's steps, like a dance," Oliver spoke with awe just hinting in his tone.

"I'm thinking of challenging her, by the look of things, she cant be worse than Kai if he blades with her," Johnny piped up.

"I don't think she'd blade you, she has more important issues on her mind, like Tala's schemes," Enrique replied.

"That and Charly could beat you all with her hands tied behind her back! And blindfolded!" Cleo piped up, cutting in.

"Cleo…" Brian began, he was growing annoyed, and his voice reflected that.

"Sorry brother!" Cleo replied, flashing him an apologetic smile. Brian just shook his head; sometimes he wondered how he could be related to the energizer bunny, his private nickname for Cleo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after the intense first round, we're about to begin the second round, players please step up!" Jazzman announced.

Rei and Takara got up, making their way to the dish; Takara was fiddling with her launcher. From the opposing side, one girl and one boy stepped up.

"Team Japan is taking no chances, sending out one of their best teams, Rei and Takara, both bladers are phenomenal apart. Driger is already a powerful feline spirit, but along side of Raikou, a wolf who is able to command electricity like his chew toy, the two make a deadly tag team duo," Brad spoke in a collected tone, the crowd cheered loudly.

"Well they better be ready for anything by the look of things. The Enlightened ones are sending out Mary, she's known to have and elegant approach to blading, focusing mainly on endurance and speed, backing her up is the team captain Jeremy, with his vulture bit beast who is known for deadly, and swift attacks," A.J added. The crowd began to cheer loudly, louder than the round before, it was clear to see the crowd was enjoying things tremendously.

"Well I think I can clip the vulture's wings, Raikou will shock him right out of the sky," Takara spoke with mild glee in her tone.

"Players are you ready?" Jazzman announced, "Three… two… one…" he counted down.

"Let it rip!" all four players called, sending out their blades.

"No use dragging things out! Vulturius, come out now!" Jeremy commanded. His blade began to glow suddenly as a form rose out of it, a black vulture, with huge wings, and a long feather-less neck, his beak wide open, his talons bared and poised to do damage. "Attack!" He added.

The vulture dived at the Takara and Rei's blades, shrieking madly as he went. He plowed hard into Raikou, sending him riling back, but the vulture didn't ease off. Raikou skidded back and began to glow; Takara folded her arms, growling in displeasure.

"Raikou! Clip his wings now! Lightning claw!" she finally called. A Wolf howl echoed as Raikou emerged, paws spread out, head low, fangs bared, growling like a real wolf. A second later he leapt up on Vulturius, slashing at him, claws sparking with an electric charged. The vulture wasn't affected, which shocked Takara he just shook it off.

"Raikou doesn't appear to be hurting Vulturius, does this mean the wolf lost his edge? Or is the vulture was too powerful to be affected?" Brad wondered.

"I know what it means though, this could get ugly!" A.J added.

Mary's blade charged as well, appearing from behind the protective shield of Vulturius' feathers, the blade streaked in a zigzag route, right at Raikou, it's core glowing brighter and brighter by the second.

Before she could impact, Driger cut in, blocking the blade's way and taking on the hit himself.

"Takara, I can handle this one, you focus on the Vulture," Rei spoke. Before she could do anything, Mary's blade veered around Driger and erupted into glow.

"Come out now… Vypirius!" Mary called. Out of her blade a black form stretched out, opening a large scaly frill, it was a black king cobra with glowing crimson eyes. "Any time now Jeremiah," Mary spoke to her companion.

"Right… Vulturius, wing blades!" Jeremy called. His vulture pulled up, his wings retracting back suddenly he flapped them foreword, two energy crescents appeared at their edges and as he flapped his wings foreword they blasted out, charging at Raikou.

Raikou leapt out of the way just in the nick of time. Rei noticed that Mary wasn't paying much attention; she was too confident that Jeremy could keep them at bay. "Driger! Take out that snake!" he commanded. His blade charged, dipping low, a green glow just beginning to shimmer at his bit. Before he could close in, Vulturius dived in front of the cobra, shielding it with a mass of its wings.

"Vulturius… Wing Blades!" Jeremy commanded. Vulturius obeyed, drawing his wings back, and flapping them foreword, two more crescents formed and shot out, both hitting Driger, sending him skidding back, much to Rei's shock. That was the last straw, as Driger materialized with a thunderous roar, Rei looked ticked.

"Raikou, you know what Driger is going to do now, I want to you to channel your electricity to him, maybe his claws will hurt that damned turkey!" Takara spoke.

Rei glanced at her but nodded, "Alright Driger… Tiger claw!" he commanded. Driger charged and Vulturius drew his wings back again. Suddenly lightning erupted from Raikou, hitting the extensions of Driger's armor like lightning would hit a lightning rod, flowing down to his paws, swirling there as he ran.

Vulturius shot out his wing blades, but this time Driger was more than ready, leaping up into the air the tiger evaded the hit. "Blitz Tiger Claw!" Rei added. The tiger dove and hit Vulturius hard, the energy he got from Raikou surging through the vulture making it shriek in pain, Rei hit the exposed neck to the bird, while when Takara tried, she hit the insulated feathers.

"Finish him off Raikou… Lightning Claw!" Takara commanded. But she didn't get far, as from behind Vulturius, Vypirius appeared, fangs bared, her lunged at Raikou, the wolf leapt over the charging cobra, making it hit the floor, lightning began to spark about it, and about his blade too. It solidified in a solid ring of lightning around Raikou's blade.

"What…" Before Takara could understand what was happening, two lightning forks erupted from Raikou, one hitting Vypirius, one Vulturius, both shrieked as the lightning charge coursed through them, but the charge didn't die out, Raikou continued to channel energy. It was dancing around him too now, like a semi-transparent cocoon of lightning. Driger backed away; this surprised Rei, Raikou didn't appear to be losing power, only picking up power.

In the stands, Charly was watching this when suddenly Celeste began to glow in her hands, shimmering, "What's going on?" Kenny wondered.

"Raikou… his energy, it suddenly spiked up, I can feel it…" Lilly suddenly voiced, Bastet was glowing too by the look of things.

On the rink, lightning was beginning to shimmer around the metal rim of the dish, dancing, but yet Raikou didn't ease on the shock, suddenly light erupted, blinding Takara, Rei, and their opponents. The light dimmer and the victors became apparent, Raikou was still out, sparking like a live wire, Driger was out too, but their opponents were littering the ground, in half-melted pieces.

"Takara and Rei take the second round! What a show!" Jazzman shouted into his microphone.

Suddenly Raikou threw back his head, howling, a glow erupted out of him, engulfing the arena once again.

"What's going on?" Brad wondered from up in the commentator booth.

"Whatever it is… Raikou is giving us a hell of a light show," A.J. countered.

At the arena, lightning was swirling around Raikou; he himself was glowing, silhouetted in his own glow. Rei raised his hand, commanding Driger to return; he knew when things were getting dangerous. Raikou began to grow larger, bulkier by the look of things. His limbs became bulky and powerful. The glow flashed out again, blinding the whole arena. When it subsided, Raikou emerged from the glow, he was larger now, his body thicker. The armor plates on it became pure cold while he became pure black. But when the glow subsided fully, the biggest change became apparent, two more heads formed, Raikou was now a pitch black, golden armored, Cerberus.

He threw back all three heads and howled, lightning erupting from his paws, flowing over the dish in cascades. In a flash he vanished back into his blade, Takara just gaped and so did Rei, and everyone else watching.

"I don't believe this A.J, Raikou changed forms in front of our very eyes," Brad spoke in shock.

"Have you seen the fangs on that thing, you wont want to call it Fluffy," A.J Joked.

"Raikou… Metamorphed…" Takara retrieved her blade.

"Congrats Tak, although I'm surprised to see Raikou as a Cerberus, I never expected that," Charly voiced.

"Neither did I… but at least we won, that's all I can say," Takara replied, glancing at Kai, he looked mildly surprised himself. "Better for me I guess, I have more power to dish out now to Tala's cronies, he better beware… I'm gonna shock anyone who dares mess with my friends," Takara clasped her blade tighter, "Raikou… you chose a fine time to metamorph, as always."

_Author Notes:_ Yep! Raikou shed his 'baby form' revealing his true form, a Cerberus! I bet you didn't expect THAT! Did you?


	17. Ragnarok Part 1: ZaberFang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Henry and Leon face off the first round in the second game of team Germany, setting the stage for the end to all teams, at the hands of their boss, and his new companion.

Chapter #16: Ragnarok [Part 1]: Zaber-Fang

An hour later, after two rounds of other bladers, checking out the competition, the gang was in the VIP booth, sitting in rather bored moods all around. The other teams weren't exceptionally notable, Brian remarked he himself could take them all on at once and win.

"So Kenny, any idea who we might be facing next?" Takara wondered.

"The White Tigers," Kenny replied.

"Hmm… well ok," Takara was a bit apprehensive, by what they seen, the White Tigers were more than decent, they could pose a challenge for them, but she had no doubt that Charly and Kai would cover everything in one of their usual strategy meetings.

"We are about to begin the first round of tonight's western division, and it will be blazing. Kicking things off on a high note are Teams Germany and Switzerland, now if you watched the previous round you would know team Germany plays for keeps. Team Switzerland has a reputation to being as remorseless in battle as their Viking ancestors, this will be good!" A.J spoke.

"This will be good indeed, especially with Germany's team captain Tala blading with a new blader, Henry decided to back up, relinquishing his place to another blader, one that we don't know, but one thing we know, it is BBA approved," Brad added.

The crowd cheered, many eying the mysterious cloaked figure walking along with the ever-chilly Tala. "And that's the new blader I take it, Brad. A girl by the look of things, now if Tala chose her to blade with him, she must be good, hopefully we'll see her in action tonight," A.J commented.

"That's Vega alright, it's her, I know it's her," Charly spoke in a melancholy tone.

"One team mate less, what does it make a difference, she couldn't blade anyways," Johnny piped up.

Charly turned around, glaring murder at him, "Watch it! She's my best friend! And damn right by the time I'm through with Tala, there wont be a lock of fur left of Wolborg, if he hurt Vega, he's going to pay, as god is my witness, he'll pay, and pay dearly," the girl hissed, clutching a fist. A glow erupted in her pocket as Celeste responded to her mistress's statement.

"Revenge is not the answer, and I'm sure Vega wouldn't let Tala hurt her, he'd be an idiot to hurt her, frankly, she has what he needs, and if he hurts her, he's going to be a bigger fool than he already is," Cleo piped up.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if I let Vega blade instead of me!" Hikaru suddenly spoke, "Hell, Terra-Drake and Dragoon would've made a better team than Hellshire and Dragoon will ever be!" she added.

"Not true Hikaru, Dragoon and Hellshire work together just fine," Tyson said comfortingly, placing his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"For once, I'm inclined to agree with Tyson," Kai added.

"We are ready for the first round, player please step up!" Jazzman announced.

Natasha and Natalie made a move to get up, "You two are staying here," Vega spoke up.

"What?" Natasha asked in shock. Tala also looked at Vega oddly.

"Tala, let Henry and Leon blade, I have a feeling it will be better this way," Vega replied, ignoring the twins.

Henry and Leon looked at the girl strangely, then at Tala, "Boss?" Leon enquired.

"Henry, Leon, get up there," Tala spoke coldly, he didn't care who bladed, he only cared for results.

Henry and Leon got up, shrugging. "Well that was a rather suspenseful pause," Jazzman spoke up.

"Hmm… there is an oddity, for once Natasha and Natalie aren't starting things off for team Germany, Henry and Leon are blading instead. Leon was supposed to blade with a girl named Emma, but was later put with Henry for some unforeseeable reason," A.J spoke up.

"Blading against them are Scott and Samuel, both are powerful bladers, but when it comes to sheer power, there are outclassed by their own team captains, who as rumor has it, possess the power to combine their two bit beasts, into one!" Brad spoke up.

Henry and Leon pulled out their blades and clicked them into their launchers smirking deviously as their opponents rose to the dish.

"Lets have a look at our dish design for this time, shall we?" Brad spoke up. The dish uncovered fluently, rising just a little. It was mostly land, with some cliffs and other rock formations.

"This dish is called the prehistoric tourist trap Brad, it's dry like the desert, and rocky like the grand canyon, it calls for maximum control not to slam into those walls at high speeds," A.J explained.

Vega smirked, "I had a feeling, those rocks would have totally deflected Screech and Shriek's sound back at them, in short, Charger's rhino stampede has better chance of scoring points there," she spoke up.

"Makes sense," Tala replied, his arms folded, he had no idea how Vega could've known, but he was glad she did, she raised a valuable point, Henry and Leon were better suited for arid conditions.

"Well that's the dish… players are you ready…" Jazzman announced, "Three… two… one…" 

"Let it rip!" all four players called out.

"Let's do this Leon," Henry added.

"Right behind you," Leon affirmed.

"Charger! Rhino Stampede!" Henry commanded, his blade erupting into a glow.

"Zaber-Fang predator rip!" Leon added his blade matched the glow of Henry's charger as the bit beasts emerged. Charger ducked his horn and did what he was named for, charged.

Zaber-Fang emerged with a thunderous roar, opening his jaws, his saber-fang canines shimmering, a second later he raced foreword, his blade actually vanishing from view between his zigzag maneuvers. Charger plowed into Samuel's blade, driving him into a cliff, with the impact.

Zaber-fang appeared right before Scott's blade, raising his claws, with a roar, slashing them across the blade.

"Enough horseplay! Fenris show that cat where he belongs! In the extinct listings!" Scott called. His blade erupted into a black glow as a dog-like creature appeared from it, a huge black wolf.

"Holy shit! That thing is nearly twice Wolborg's size!" Natasha gasped.

"It's a Fenris wolf, according to Norse legends, this wolf was so big, and so vicious, and so strong, only one of the great Norse gods dared feed him. Tyr, and even then when the other gods wanted to bind the wolf's muzzle, Tyr was the only one brave enough to put his hand in the dog's mouth, the dog bit off Tyr's hand in retaliation for having been betrayed," Vega spoke up. Natasha and Natalie counted their lucky stars that it wasn't them with that wolf.

"You seem to know a lot about mythology," Tala remarked.

"It's a hobby Red, I specialize in Norse mythology, Lilly… she is the Egyptian buff of the Amazons, and Charly drabbles in Greek mythology," Vega remarked. When she spoke of her old comrades, Tala noticed her eyes changed from the cold state they were. For an instant they seemed alive again, but just for a second, a second later, the warm glow in them vanished, and the coldness once again took over.

Fenris lunged at Zaber-Fang, plowing him into the arena floor hard, dust kicked up. Charged was still drilling Samuel's blade into a cliff, with every second a bigger indent formed in the rock.

"Looks like Leon's high speed is useless against the huge Fenris," Jazzman spoke up.

"Henry a little help would be appreciated," Leon spoke to his companion.

"Charger! Get that wolf off Zaber-fang!" Henry commanded. Charger left Samuel's blade and charged at Fenris, hitting him hard in the side, the wolf riled away, slamming into another cliff on the dish, causing chunks of rock to fall from the top of it.

Fenris shook the impact off and rebounded, lunging at Charger with speed nearly impossible after an impact that should normally have drained half of his spin momentum in an instant.

"Nidhogg! Join the party!" Samuel commanded. His blade began to glow as suddenly a huge black serpent stretched out from it, it was large, scaly, with long protruding fans, and his eyes were glowing a bright solid crimson. Something dripped from his fangs, causing the dish where it landed to become scorched black.

"Oh boy… a snake," Natalie deadpanned.

"Actually… a serpent, Nidhogg, the 'tearer of corpses' as they call him, the name suits him, according to mythology, he gnaws on the roots of the world tree, destined to end the world, unless stopped," Vega spoke in a chilled tone.

"Now I'm really glad I'm not out there," Natasha spoke up. Vega smirked; not noticing the look Tala was giving her.

Nidhogg lunged at Charger, opening his jaws wide. But before he could hit, Zaber-fang intercepted him, plowing the snake away, "Henry this will be a fine time for that seismic apocalypse of yours!" Leon added.

"You heard him Seismic Apocalypse!" Henry commanded. Charger obeyed and rocked the whole arena, fragments of rock began to fall; Fenris and Nidhogg couldn't move closer to the rampaging rhinoceros even if they wanted.

"Zaber-Fang, finish them off!" Leon commanded. Zaber-fang obeyed, once again going into a rapid zigzagging movement pattern that was so quick, it almost made it look like there were four of him. "Feral RIP!" Leon called.

Zaber-fang leapt up into the air, along with his blade, landing right on top of Fenris, his claws slashing at the wolf's face, causing it to rile away in pain. But it was to late, Zaber-Fang jumped off, and turned around, hitting Fenris hard, sending him and his blade flying.

"Charger! Rhino stampede!" Henry called, pointing at the shaken up Nidhogg. Charger roared, ducked his horn and lunged, slamming the serpent so hard sparks flew from the impact of metal against metal, bucking him with his horn, the serpent's blade flew up into the air like a bullet, and fell apart, piece away from piece, Much to Scott and Samuel's shock.

"It's over! Team Germany take the first round by totally wiping the floor with their much larger opponents, this is one time, where size doesn't matter!" Jazzman called. The crowd exploded into cheers loudly. Henry and Leon retrieved their blades just in time; more rocks fell down to the dish floor, the artificial miniature cliffs giving way to massive landslides.

"You maybe big, but we're still more powerful," Henry spoke to his opponents.

"Remember we will win this, and we will trample over anyone who tries to stop us, just because we can!" Leon added.

"If you think I'm nasty, you haven't seen our new blader in action, her bit beast will rip yours limb from limb," Henry added.

_Author Notes:_ So that's that for chappy 16! Stick around for the next exciting chapter of CDW!


	18. Ragnarok Part 2: Jormungand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Vega and Tala decide to finish it off quickly, and show just how brutal Kaosu-Dragoon really is when you tick him off.

Chapter #17: Ragnarok [Part 2]: Jormungand

"Henry and Leon sure are good," Cleo remarked up in the VIP booth.

"They just got lucky that's all, we should have no problem with those two, it's Tala and Vega that worry me, we practically know nothing of Kaosu-Dragoon's powers," Charly replied.

"I know one thing, that dragon is evil! I don't know why, but I just feel this dark aura coming off that whole team, but it has intensified," Lilly voiced, holding her blade in her hands 'Bast… if you can hear me, we are going to need your divine help,' the girl spoke to her dormant bit beast.

"After that crushing defeat, team Switzerland needs to regroup and rethink their strategy, with team Germany, there is little window for error, they have proved multiple times to turn even the smallest of errors into fatal mistakes," Brad spoke from up in the booth.

"And considering they have a new teammate that even we don't know about, Team Switzerland has their backs firmly against the wall," A.J added.

"Tala, how about we finish them quickly, I'm bored," Vega wondered.

"Works for me," Tala frankly didn't care, but he was willing to let Vega have her fun, she told him that Kaosu-Dragoon was still freshly formed, he dared bet that Vega still needed practice channeling the full potential of her bit beast.

"Players please step up for the second round," Jazzman called over the din of the whispering and excited crowd.

Tala got up, followed by Vega, who reached into her trench coat for her new launcher, undoing the ties of her cloak with the other. The cloak fell to the floor just as she stepped up unto the slab, raising her launcher, Kaosu-Dragoon's blade already secured on it.

"Team Germany is finishing their opponents off, blading for them is team captain Tala, and… is this correct A.J? Vega! A former Amazon from team Japan, Vega switched sides after she was put as backup by her team Captain and the Bladebreaker captain," Brad spoke with mild shock in his tone.

"Well team Switzerland is in for a rough ride, blading for them are Valerie, and Vickie, the team captains, with their bit beasts Freyja and Valkyrion, we are in for a hot match as team Switzerland tries to come back with a win to stay in the game," A.J explained.

"Players… to you marks… Three… Two… One…" Jazzman counted down.

"Freyja time to bring justice to our team!" Valerie called, sending out her blade.

"Valkyrion let's go!" Vickie added.

Vega and Tala sent out their blades in silence, Vega was smirking, folding her arms she waited for just the moment to reveal her true power.

Valerie's blade charged at Kaosu-Dragoon, hitting it, but it only ended up bouncing back, while the dormant dragon didn't move an inch. Vickie's blade went after Wolborg, but Tala anticipated that.

"Wolborg, attack!" he commanded. Wolborg charged as well, the two blades met halfway, with an explosion of sparks, but Valkyrion was sent back from the impact.

"Looks like team Germany are dominating again," Brad spoke from above.

"Why shouldn't they Brad? They are definitely one of the teams this year's that are heavy hitters," A.J replied.

"Enough playing around, Freyja come forth!" Valerie commanded. Her blade erupted into a glow that only caused Vega to smirk again. The bit beast materialized, a woman by the looks of it, in armor, holding a large lance in her hands, on her helmet were tiny wings that flapped as the figure moved.

"Valkyrion time to do it!" Vickie added. Her blade matched Freyja's glow as suddenly a beautiful horse appeared from it, with large white wings, it reared and neighed loudly, then slammed his hooves into the ground, lightning sparking about them and his mane.

"I do say it's time to finish this," Vega spoke, "Before the kids start calling their mommies."

"I actually want to see what kind of dumb trick they try to pull on us," Tala replied.

"Valkyrion, do it!" Vickie commanded. Vega and Tala expected an attack, but it didn't come, instead, the horse began to glow, as suddenly a saddle formed on him, a bridle and all. Freyja moved on her own, and mounted the horse, which reared again, flicking open his large wings, neighing loudly.

"Did you see that? They can fuse!" Cleo piped up.

"It's not a fusion Cleo, just a combination, notice that Freyja just mounted Valkyrion, neither of them changed in appearance, this wont help them at all, in fact, it actually leaves them wide open to attack from two angles," Takara spoke up.

"Don't tell me you don't have a bit beast," Valerie spoke, meaning Vega, who snorted.

"You couldn't handle my bit beast!" Vega shot back.

"Suit yourself, Freyja… Valkyrion… Aurora Borealis now!" Valerie commanded, pointing at Wolborg. Valkyrion reared again as Freyja spun her lance, suddenly cold winds kicked up, blowing across the arena, Valkyrion charged, the two blades that once housed the two separate bits charged in unison right at Wolborg. A second from impact, Kaosu-Dragoon slid in, blocking their access to Wolborg, taking on both hits, this actually sent him back.

"Ha nice try!" Valerie jeered. Raising her spear again Freyja prepared to strike down Wolborg.

"I don't believe it! They're actually doing it!" Lilly gasped.

"Tala is toying with them," Brian spoke up, he knew this trick, play submissive and then roll over your opponent like an avalanche.

Just as Freyja was about sling her spear, Wolborg emerged, with a howl, winds kicked up once again, this time with snow and ice in them, Wolborg was a lot more powerful when it came to kicking up freezing blizzard conditions. The combined bit beast moved away, blinded by the snow and ice.

"Kaosu-Dragoon… it's time," Vega added. Her blade erupted into a black glows as Kaosu-Dragoon stretched out, head first, until he was completely, free, the chains on his arms swinging widely as he opened his wings wide.

"Jormungand!" Valerie gasped, stepping back in shock. Vega knew the meaning of the name and smirked.

"Kaosu-Dragoon… Hydro Cyclone!" she commanded. The dragon roared and suddenly water erupted out of his blade, fast spinning into a vortex. Sucking up Wolborg's snow and ice, Wolborg howled again and his blizzard only intensified. Valerie and Vickie had to cover their faces against the freezing winds. Valerie looked up, noticing something, the dragon's twister, it froze solid; looking up she smiled.

"Holy Molly! Looks like Kaosu-Dragoon is frozen solid by his own team mate's freezing winds!" Jazzman spoke up.

"What a fool! Using water in such cold!" Valerie began to laugh. Not noticing Vega's dark smile.

"Don't worry Tala, I have something in mind, that will leave them crying for their mommies," she spoke.

"I see it but I don't believe it! Koasu bested by Wolborg, without even trying!" Tyson gasped.

"Looks like he's weaker than we thought," Kai remarked.

Valerie and Vickie were celebrating, not noticing the faint glow of blue in the frozen cocoon of ice.

"Wolborg! Attack!" Tala commanded. Wolborg charged, running across the frozen bottom of the dish like an expert, even the rocks of the dish seemed frozen. Wolborg leaps up at Freyja, jaws agape, knocking the female warrior off Valkyrion, and unto the floor below. Valkyrion reared, and neighed in shock, behaving like a real horse.

Vega stretched foreword her hand, as the glow in the cocoon of ice intensified, a snap of her fingers echoed just a second before Kaosu-Dragoon burst out of the ice, shattering the thick layers like glass, he roared, but the ice didn't fall, it remained hovering around him as the dragon drew back his wings.

"Time to finish this off Kaosu-Dragoon, they want ice… let them have it, let them feel the wrath of the ice age!" Vega called. The dragon thrust his wings foreword; sending the ice shards flying like thousands of sharp knives with the burst of wind, right at the fallen Freyja and Valkyrion. Valerie and Vickie shielding themselves as some ice shards flew around them even. They heard their bit beasts call in pain.

"Freyja!" Valerie lowered her guard and a second later she stumbled back, her hand flying to her cheek. Looking at her fingers she found blood, an icicle whizzed right by her cheek and nicked the skin.

Vega placed her hands on her hips and laughed, a cruel laugh, "They're all yours Red," she added. Wolborg didn't even need a command to leap unto Valkyrion, biting at the horse's neck with his jaws. His blade repeatedly slamming the horse's already weakening blade.

"Kaosu finish Freyja off… Hydro Jet!" Vega commanded. The dragon opened his jaws and suddenly blasted out a jet of water that his Freyja head on, hard, sending her blade flying, a second later Wolborg sent Valkyrion flying as well.

"And it's over! Team Germany undisputedly takes the round!" Jazzman announced, the crowd exploded into cheers, Vega and Tala retrieved their blades.

"That's aught to teach anyone not to mess with my Kaosu-Dragoon," Vega remarked.

"Brad did you see that? Kaosu-Dragoon used those ice shards like throwing knives and Valerie is going to need stitches for that cut on her face, is it even legal?" A.J wondered.

"Unfortunately, it is legal, because the aim was clearly at the bit beasts, Valerie wasn't cautious enough to avoid the wayward shards," Brad replied.

"Brutal, simply brutal!" A.J commented.

"I bet the Amazon leader is mad right now for putting such a good teammate on the bench, by the look of things, Kaosu-Dragoon cant be stopped and his co-operation with Wolborg is simply a work of art," Brad continued.

Vega glance at the VIP box and smirked, 'You're next,' she mouthed, looking squarely in Charly's eyes, as they glared murder at each other across the space between them.

"I'm impressed by your use of those ice shards," Tala remarked quietly.

"It's simple… when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, when life gives you a couple hundred very sharp shards of ice, you use them for dart practice," Vega replied with a smirk, "You clean up nicely yourself Red, I don't think you needed my help at all out there," she added.

Neither of them noticed the looks Natasha and Natalie and exchanged, because the air was still chilled by Wolborg, it transmitted sound better, and the twins heard the whole conversation, grinning like a couple of plotting witches.

_Author Notes:_ So this is 17, Kaosu-Dragoon is evil and you know it! Is there anyone who can stop him? Stick around to find out!


	19. Darkness Of The Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Emma springs her trap on Vega with unexpected results. And Kai decides to conduct a little experiment.

Chapter #18: Darkness Of The Heart

"I've never seen such power coming off one bit beast!" Takara spoke in shock.

"Vega is really going over the top, Kaosu-Dragoon must be stopped," Charly added.

"I think that is evident, but the question is, how can he be stopped? Celeste and Dranzer would have a fatal disadvantage against him and his water attacks, and let's not forget Tala, Ice may not be effective against Celeste and Dranzer, but Wolborg is more than capable of going into physical combat," Kenny spoke up.

"Defense, and endurance are the key here, I don't think Kaosu-Dragoon can sustain such high power levels for long," Max piped up.

"I hope you're right Max, I hope you're right," Charly said quietly, fidgeting, everyone could see she was nervous, and no one could blame her, not even Kai.

Vega found herself sitting in the grand hall of the hideous, looking at Kaosu-Dragoon, 'we won… we beat our opponents Kaosu… but why does this win feel shallow?' she wondered. Clasping her blade tighter.

"Well looky here who it is? What's the matter Vega, did you lose?" Emma's high-pitched prissy voice cut into her thoughts.

"Sorry Emma, no such luck for you, I won," Vega replied.

"It doesn't matter, sooner or later you'll lose, and then Tala will realize what a pathetic creature you truly are," Emma continued.

"Don't hold you breath waiting for that to happen," Vega replied in a cold tone, Emma was annoying her, and right now Vega wanted to give her a good lesson in manners. "What do you want Emma?" she demanded.

"Just you to leave, we were doing okay before you showed up, we will do okay without your help," Emma replied.

"Jealousy is a bad trait Emma, get over yourself, he's not interested," Vega continued to tick the girl, and was enjoying it, without even looking up she knew Emma was beginning to fume.

"Oh and you think he's interested in you? Tough luck girly, I can tell he's not!" Emma countered in a shout.

This caused Vega to laugh out loud, her laughter echoing through the hallways like church bells on a quiet Sunday morning, "Why does everyone think I'm after him?" Vega wondered.

"Well let's see… you have a pet name for him last I heard," Emma replied.

"That doesn't prove a thing," Vega replied, she was bored of this.

Henry who heard Vega's laughter, was watching the scene from some distance off, smirking, 'Emma don't bite off more than you can chew,' he thought to himself with a smirk, knowing fully Emma would do just that, and rouse the ire of Vega, if today's match was any indication, Emma was only getting herself into a heap of trouble.

Emma grabbed her gear and clicked her blade into her launcher, positioning it for launch, "Your new bit cant be much more powerful than you last one, and I intend to defeat it," she said coldly.

Vega smirked, 'If you want to see my power so badly, I'll show it to you,' she thought taking out the new launcher Tala gave her, clicking her blade into a proper position, "Oh and by the way, this launcher was a gift from Tala," Vega spoke, this served to annoy Emma even more, much to Vega's inner satisfaction.

Henry watched them launch their blades, Emma's spirit-less blade was hitting Kaosu-Dragoon from all angles, but it hardly budged, as if it was anchored down to the floor somehow. He heard barely audible footsteps behind him.

"What's going on?" Tala demanded.

"Oh… nothing special boss, just Vega teaching Emma a lesson, a due one I would say," Henry replied.

Tala didn't say anything, just watched Emma's fruitless efforts of hitting Kaosu-Dragon, "Any reason for this one?" he asked after a second.

"Dunno, I just came when I heard Vega laughing, probably it has a reason, just an illogical one, Emma isn't what I'd call a reasonable person," Henry replied.

Vega yawned, placing her hand over he mouth, "Sorry… this bores me," she spoke. "Kaosu-Dragoon put her out of her misery," she added. He blade began to glow as Kaosu-Dragoon stretched out, roaring thunderously. Emma took a step back, despite everything; her courage suddenly was eluding her.

"Kaosu-Dragoon, vaporize that blade… Photon Canon!" Vega added. Kaosu-Dragoon roared again, throwing up his head, opening his jaws. Yellow energy began to swirl and collect in his mouth in a sphere rippling with energy. "Emma… goodbye!" Vega added just as Kaosu-Dragoon dropped his head firing a large beam of yellow energy right at the defenseless blade.

It hit the concrete floor hard; throwing up concrete bits as a crater formed, the smallest chunks of rock began to vaporize to dust. Emma's defenseless blade followed, it wasn't vaporized completely, but damaged beyond repair. Kaosu-Dragoon finally ran out of energy and beam dissipated, revealing the full extent of damage, a cone-like crater formed in the concrete floor, with its tip at the bottom, on the bottom lay in a heap of melted and deformed plastics, the remains of Emma's blade.

Kaosu-Dragoon wasn't yet satisfied, he lunged forward, making Emma leap back, slipping she fell and landed on her butt, staring with huge eyes at the monstrous dragon before her. Kaosu-Dragoon's slotted eyes blinked and Emma scooted back in terror; Vega watched this folding her arms.

"Now Kaosu don't go make her have a heart attack, or worse…" Vega commented with a chuckle. Kaosu raised his head and looked down at Emma, in an almost smug expression before he stretched out his wings and took off, uncoiling, he dove down and back into the safety of his blade, vanishing with a flick of his diamond-tipped tail. Vega retrieved her blade when slow clapping was heard, Tala emerged from the hallway, and it was Henry who was clapping.

"Emma, I want to have a talk with you, alone," Tala began. Emma gulped and glared murder at Vega who smirked like a Cheshire cat; Emma could see Vega was enjoying this tremendously.

Vega turned to Tala, "Do me a favor Red," she began, approaching him, raising her hand she passed her fingers along Tala's jacket lapels, tugging on one as if to put back into place, she leaned down slightly, "Take care of this pipsqueak, because right now… I don't have enough nerves to not hurt her," with that Vega straightened and patted Tala on the shoulder in a friendly manner, before walking away, smirking, only Henry saw her evil smirk, he also saw Emma's ire peak, a little more and she would have been blowing steam out of her ears like a kettle.

Tala followed Vega with his gaze until she merged into the shadows, followed by the ever-exuberant Henry, which made his eyes narrow, after both vanished he turned back to Emma, who was still sitting on the concrete floor, whimpering.

"Tell me Emma, who gave you the authority to challenge Vega? Last I remember, she was your superior," Tala began, stressing the word 'Superior'.

"She's no superior of mine! I only obey you," Emma replied.

"Well you better start to obey her too, because right now I'm close to throwing you out period. Vega is very unstable arrangement, one wrong gesture and she may return to her old buddies, and she possesses our secrets right now, so the key to victory is Vega like it or not," Tala continued in a grave tone.

"She's a spy!" Emma shot back, gathering herself off the floor.

"Enough Emma, I want you to apologize to her or your out of the group completely, I'm not kidding," Tala was getting irritated by the girl.

"Fine boss, I will… sorry," Emma replied. Tala still glared at her back as she walked to Vega's room, every step was made as if the girl was walking on searing hot coals.

Back at the hotel Charly walked into the gym below the hotel, she found the dish installed there busy, amateurs organized a makeshift competition, and it was really an amusing sight to see. Approaching the dish she saw a pair of thirteen year olds in a heated battle.

Looking around she spotted a familiar figure leaning on the support pillar, watching intently. Approaching him she smirked, "Now I'd never thought I'd see you here Kai," she spoke. He didn't speak, Charly could see his diamond blade in his hand, she instantly pieced together what was going on, he wanted to practice and was scouting a worthy opponent, "You wont find anyone good enough here," she spoke.

"Oh I have someone in mind," Kai finally spoke.

"Who? Let me guess, some amateur who you're likely to seriously upset by totally thrashing his blade, that's mean and you know it," Charly replied.

"Well if you call yourself an amateur… that makes you one," Kai countered.

"Wha…" it took a second for Charly to connect the dots, "Me? You want to practice on my Celeste?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Basically, yea," Kai replied in a quiet tone.

"You're nuts! And bolt too! Releasing Celeste and Dranzer here would set off the sprinklers faster than a five alarm blaze," Charly folded her arms, "I'm not blading you, and you can't make me." But then it dawned on her, "Kai… you don't want to set the sprinklers off on purpose do you?" she asked. Kai didn't reply, just continued to watch the amateurs blade. "Oh fine Kai, be that way, don't talk to me," Charly puffed and was ready to walk away when she heard his quiet voice.

"Running away again Charly? How cowardly," he taunted. This seemed to tick Charly off, as she quickly turned around her eyes smoldering.

"Go ahead, say one more word as an insult, and I'm going to personally put you out of commission, Tala won't even get the pleasure!" she hissed.

Kai looked into her eyes, "You cant, you said so yourself, the diamond blade is not easily defeated," he replied.

"Did I also tell you that I happen to have a hobby of making improbable probable?" Charly replied. They didn't notice some amateurs were watching the scene until someone whistled. "Fine Kai, I'll blade you, but you're paying the damage it'll do to this room, or would you prefer to do it my way and take it to the street?" Charly added.

"Whichever way you wish, it is fine for me," Kai pushed off the support column, turned around and walked off.

Charly watching him go 'That arrogant… pig headed…' the rest of the otherwise very colorful sentence eluded her at the moment. The amateurs followed the two; all waiting what they thought would be a good battle.

Kai walked unto the hotel's pool deck, finding that there were people in the pool, he didn't like that, some adults who didn't get the finer points of beyblading, might get panicked if they saw Dranzer, or Celeste, undoubtedly Charly would give him all she had, and he knew her bit beast possessed more power than she let on.

He found a nice secluded spot aside from the pool, and waited, Charly didn't take long to appear, but he growled at the crowd of fans following her behind, trying to look inconspicuous.

"This is a bad idea Kai," Charly growled at him.

"You're just trying to worm your way out of it, think of it as a little… comparison experiment," Kai replied.

"Comparison to what?" the girl asked, folding her arms, glaring murder at Kai, who just shrugged it off.

"A year ago, we were equals," Kai began, "I just want to see where we stand now."

"Fine Kai, but I'm not going easy on you, and Dranzer better be prepared to lose a lot of feathers, because even if he is Celeste's twin, she's still going to pluck him like a thanksgiving turkey," Charly replied.

"We'll see who plucks who," Kai grabbed his gear and so did Charly.

_Author Notes:_ So what has possessed Kai to challenge Charly? And what will happen? Stick around to find out!

_On further notes:_ I just have a few things to say. I keep wondering why I hardly get any reviews… is anyone even out there? If I continue just getting this '2 review' per chappy treatment, I quit! It takes a lot of time to write this you know, it's hard work! I get the feeling either my hard work is wasted, or that you guys are just shy on the little review button. Here… a little formula should help you.

Reviews = Motivation = Ideas = Writing = New Chapter = Update 

Oh and while I'm on topic, that vingette I promised in chapter 13 is up!

And REVIEW! Or else I quit… because I got better things to do than write if no one is reading!


	20. Celeste Makes Her Stand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Thanks for the reviews folks! Keep it up, they make me feel like someone actually cares about this fic, even if it's not a big hit like some fics. Anyways Thank you so very, VERY much!  
  


Okay… in this chapter Charly's and Kai's less than friendly fight continued, when the most unexpected happens!

Chapter #19: Celeste Makes Her Stand

The amateurs crowded to see, everyone recognized Kai, but not many, those who didn't watch the tournament, recognized Charly.

"Let it rip!" both called, letting out their blades. Celeste landed on the concrete floor with sparks, Dranzer landed in front of her, he was spinning very fast, undoubtedly to the fact Kai used the diamond blade, and the fact that he used the modified launcher.

"Alright Celeste, go!" Charly called, expecting Celeste to go at it like a bullet, like she normally would, but the soul bird moved a little slower, if not more reluctant to attack her own brother. Dranzer on the other hand, moved at his top speed, vanishing from view just for an instant, because of his high speed. Celeste never the less honed on him like a heat-seeking missile and slammed it hard, sparks showered in all direction as the blades met, metal against metal, the glittering diamond at the base of Dranzer caught the light, refracting it until it looked like Dranzer had a brilliant white aura around him.

"Celeste shape it up! This isn't practice, I want you to give it all you got, if he wants it so badly, he's going to get it!" Charly called. Celeste began to shimmer as suddenly flames exploded around her, shocking the crowd of amateurs and the few adults who were watching, drawn by the congregation of teens and kids.

A second later Celeste erupted out of her blade with a shriek, opening her wings, raising her claws into an offensive posture, Kai grinned, without a prior order, Dranzer emerged as well, with a matching shriek, their blades still locked in mortal combat.

Celeste raised her talons and swiped at Dranzer if somewhat reluctantly, Dranzer leapt out the way, his blade leaving Celeste's alone. Kai realized that the two were putting up a show for them, something told him that challenging Charly was wrong, but he had no clue why, it was just a battle, 'is the bond between Celeste and Dranzer so strong, they are reluctant to fight each other?' he thought.

The amateurs started whispering, and Kai didn't like that. Charly apparently was bothered as well; it was evident by the way her eyes began to smolder in flames he only saw a few times.

"Playtime is over, Celeste… Nova Flames!" Charly commanded, by her harsh tone Kai could tell it meant Charly was as displeased with her bit beast as he was with Dranzer, and Charly was never displeased with Celeste, he'd sooner give up blading than find anyone who was a bigger advocate for 'Trust in your bit beast' than Charly.

Celeste obeyed with a somewhat terrified shriek and ignited into flames, hitting Dranzer who didn't appear to flinch at the least, his defense was too solid, like a titanium wall. He expected Dranzer to retaliate, but he just floated there.

"I don't think they wish to fight Kai," Charly spoke.

"I can see that," Kai replied.

"So how about we just call it off?" Charly wondered.

"Alright I guess, besides, I would've won anyways, I know all your moves," Kai raised kneeled to retrieve Dranzer, remember that catching him if he leapt up, would only result is serious cuts to his palm. Charly did the same, the amateurs turned and walked off, in disappointment.

"What has gotten in to you?" Charly asked. Kai glanced at her; her expression changed again, mild worry now clearly written in her amber eyes.

"I was just up for some… fun," he replied, stumbling on the unfamiliar word.

"Next time, warn me, you almost gave me a heart attack bud, I thought you accidentally put Black-Dranzer's bit into the diamond blade, and that he became evil again," Charly spoke, chuckling at the idea, not realizing what she said.

"How did you know about that the details of that?" Kai asked. Charly looked up at him.

"Oh I know a lot of things, but basically I managed to weasel some of it out of Rei, and some of it I know, you really did give them a scare that time, hell you give me a scare even now sometimes," the girl replied. The two spent the better part of the morning just talking.

That evening when they gathered in the east division squad room, ready for their next match, they noticed it was oddly empty. "Hey where is everyone?" Rei wondered.

"It's only us and the White Tigers, finals of the eastern division, semi-finals over all," Kenny spoke up.

"This fast?" Takara asked.

"Yea, the first round was a qualified, sifting out the weakest of the teams, it's strange that so little countries sent teams," Kenny explained.

"Probably scared off by something or other, or maybe some have teamwork issues, normal team tournaments are hard to organize, tag team is worse," Charly spoke.

"Some people just can't play ball if you know what I mean, zero sense of teamwork," Hikaru added.

"So when we win, where are we off to?" Tyson asked.

"The winners of the west division, either the All Starz with their Canadian companions, or Germany, now you can probably guess which of those I'd prefer," Kenny replied.

"We can beat both those teams no sweat!" Tyson piped up.

"If we face team Germany, the key will be in Charly and Kai, if we face the all Starz, it'll be a little simpler, at least we'll know where we stand," Kenny continued.

"We know where we stand with Tala, we beat him, that's simple!" Max spoke.

"Kenny is right, for all we know, Vega may have just given us a sample of her dragon's power, for all we know, it may have a secret attack that can potentially turn the tides indefinitely in their favor," Kai spoke up.

"Is that an attempt at humor Kai? What with the water based dragon and the gag about turning tides," Charly wondered.

"This is no time to joke around," Kai barked at her, it was clear he was agitated, just hiding it.

"Fine, be a world class jerk, I was just trying to lighten the mood," Charly replied, folding her arms.

"This isn't the time to fight you two," Rei spoke up, making Charly's arms drop, she sighed in exasperation.

"You're right Rei, you're absolutely right, we need to focus on what is ahead of us, and with luck, everything will be okay," Charly mumbled.

"I hope we're not interrupting on any important things," Lee's voice cut in. The ten of them turned around, seeing Lee and the other White Tigers, with their companions.

"Nah, we were just talking, Kai usually drills us with strategy in the morning," Tyson replied.

"I guess it's just you guys, against us now," Mariah began.

"This will be fun," Takara piped up.

"We also wanted to introduce you to our companions," Lee spoke up, motioning to the four bladers behind him, two boys and two girls. "This is Mei, Lin, Yuen, and Yue, latter are brothers, Yuen being older by a year," Lee introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Bladebreakers, it is even a bigger pleasure to blade with you," Mei began, with a smile, "My bit beast Sheira will consider this a great honor to cross claws with one of your bit beasts," Mei added.

"It's nothing Mei, they're just a bunch of guys to us, don't swell their egos, it's bad for their health," Charly joked. This caused all the girls to laugh.

"Whatever happens out there, on behalf of the Mythic Warriors, we wish you luck," Yuen spoke calmly, stretching out his hand to Kai.

Before Kai could take the offer and shake the boy's hand, Charly cut in, causing him to glare at her back, "Good luck to you too, you may actually need it," Charly said as she shook Yuen's hand.

"We will see… we will see," Yuen let got of her hand and moved back to his place among, his teammates.

"Will Teams Japan and China report to the arena," The PA cracked.

"That's our cue," Max piped up.

The four teams exited the room, knowing that this was it, the last of the truly friendly battles, the winner of this one had high chances of facing Tala in the final round, and the thought of that loomed over all of them like shadows.

_Author Notes:_ Okay… so this fic is kind of drawing to a close, it came out a little shorter than I thought it would have been, but I had to cut a lot of stuff out because it turned out a little odd. I give this fic another six, maybe seven chapters.

However, I am kind of toying with an idea for a second sequel, I don't know if I should write it, because the idea for this one is kind of pushing it. If you want some sneak peaks, you're going to have to ask for them! Reviews should do nicely!


	21. Catfights and Giant Bugs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The finals of the Eastern Division begin and Bastet calls forth her patron goddess for a show of shocking power!

Chapter #20: Catfights and Giant Bugs 

The gang made their way to the team pit, more than ready for this battle. Moods were less than elevated because everyone knew that if by any chance they lost, there was no way in hell someone else could defeat Tala and Vega, they had the benefit of knowing more or less what they were dealing with. And despite everything, even Vega's style didn't change much, and Charly knew it like she knew the different lines on her palm.

Kenny liked to think he almost had something to help Charly and Kai against the water, but he needed a little bit more time to work on it. Time was short, but he knew he could come up with something in the nick of time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the finals of the east division rounds, we've seen over six rounds, but now it's time for the event you all been waiting for!" Jazzman began.

"He said it A.J, this will be good, and who are the teams for this round?" Brad voiced.

"The teams for this round are Japan and China Brad, no big surprise there, both teams are phenomenal, but in the end, there can be only one," A.J explained.

"Have you been watching Highlander A.J?" Brad asked.

"This isn't the time for that," A.J replied in a lowered tone.

"Players please step up for the first round," Jazzman spoke. Lilly and Max got up, Lilly was still a little shaky and lacked the confidence. Their opponent Mariah and Mei stepped up.

"Hi Lilly," Mariah greeted, "Don't go easy on me because we're friends, okay?" she added.

"Never… I'm going to shock Gallix right out, Bastet wont loose!" Lilly replied with a burst of confidence.

"Your claws will be little use against my high defense blade," Max added.

"Her's… maybe… mine… that's another thing," Mei butted in Mariah sent her a glare.

"Players… are you ready?" Jazzman began, "Three… two… one…" he counted down.

"Let it rip!" all four called, sending out their blades.

"Sheira… attack!" Mei commanded. Her green blade charged, a faint glow forming on the top of it as it raced at Draciel. Bastet and Gallix were circling each other, looking for an opening.

Lilly gripped her launcher harder, and Max noticed this, he knew Lilly was getting nervous, "Bastet! Devine lightning… strike!" Lilly finally commanded. Her blade erupted into a glow; sparks beginning to fly around it, lightning circling it, with a roar, Bastet emerged. Twin forks erupted from her, one hitting Sheira right on the bit chip, the other hitting Gallix in the side. Sheira was sent back, wobbling; Gallix however shrugged the impact off.

"Sheira… use that electricity that stupid cat gave you! Now!" Mei commanded. Her green blade erupted into a glow as a creature rose it, it had long scythe-like claws on it's front limbs, and huge spherical eyes, a praying mantis by the looks of it, and a big one at that. The claws on its limbs began to spark as the mantis charged at Bastet, but at the last possible second, Draciel jumped in, taking the impact and the charge, surprising both Mei, and Lilly.

"Now Gallix while Draciel is weakened, Cat scratch attack!" Mariah commanded she knew it was foul, but they weren't playing for fun and it was a golden opportunity.

Gallix emerged with a screech-roar, and charged, baring her claws, leaping unto Draciel's blade. Three flashes of light arched about it as Gallix executed her attack.

"Draciel hang in there!" Max called. Lilly looked like she was stricken with panic. 'Bast… help us… Max will lose, I can't let Max lose!' Lilly prayed to her bit beast.

"Lilly!" Charly called from the booth, getting up, showing her the glowing Celeste, "Don't hold back! Let it all out and trust yourself!" she added.

"Charly are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kenny wondered.

"I'm positive Kenny, Celeste only glows like this when she is sure something big will happen, her alignment to the cosmic forces that be shows her things like that," Charly replied.

"I think Celeste is right, I'm registering a massive power buildup in Lilly's blade," Dizzy affirmed.

At the arena, lightning flares began to dance around Bastet as Lilly watched Draciel futilely trying to avoid the two-pronged attacks from Mariah and Mei's blades. With a shriek the turtle emerged, baring his own claws, having had enough.

"Max… let me handle this, Bast is awake… she is finally awake, and I can finish this off with a single bit of my power," Lilly spoke in a calm tone. Something about her voice made Max fidget, it was the first time it was this cold. Sure Lilly was prone to getting depressed, he knew that, but right now, she was cold.

"Bast! I summon thee!" Lilly called loudly, her bit beast began to glow, lightning sparked about it like a live wire when suddenly Bastet began to change, the cat stood on it's back limbs, it's figure changing into that of a woman in a yellow long linen dress. Gold bracelets formed around the figure's hands and arms, more than a few. And in her hands formed a brilliant golden staff. The head of the figure remained cat-like, but now it was adorned with golden hoop earrings, and traditional Egyptian eyeliner. A medallion hung around her neck, a sun disk with an eye of Horus in its center.

"Welcome Bast… the cat goddess," Lilly muttered. The crowd gasped loudly. "Now Bast… unleash the fury of your divine… plasma storm!"

The figure nodded and pointed her staff at Sheira, baring her fangs. Suddenly a lightning bolt erupted from the top of the staff, it was green and seemed to flow through the air, plasma particles, charged ones at that.

"Gallix take that… thing out!" Mariah responded, she noticed Sheira was close to the edge, and she would be defeated. Draciel, finally free of Sheira's claws regained balance and intercepted Gallix, shrieking as the cat scratched him again.

Bast raised her free hand, and Lilly smirked, "I'm sorry Mariah… really am, but this must be done," she spoke. "Bast… let her have it no one hurts Draciel or Max on _my_ watch!" she commanded.

Bast blasted out another beam of lightning, ensnaring Gallix, the metallic weight disk was like a handle for Bast to get a grip on. Bast drew Gallix and Sheira close so that lightning flowed between then in a closed circuit.

Mariah watched in shock as Bast had total control over her and Mei's blades.

"Now Bast… Finish them off!" Lilly called. The feline goddess bared her fangs and suddenly her charge intensified, an explosion rocked the field as brilliant light erupted. Causing Mariah, Mei, Max, and Lilly to shield their faces. The light settled down an instant later and they let their hands drop.

"We have a winner!" Jazzman shouted, "Lilly and Max win again!" he added. Bast was still out, clutching her staff Draciel was by her side. Gallix and Sheira's blades were out however, still sparking like live wires.

Bast turned around and glanced at her mistress, nodding. She erupted in a glow and before everyone's eyes, changed back to Bastet; the four legged feline, roaring loudly, proudly.

"I saw it, but I don't believe it," Mariah commented. Turning back to Lee she saw he had a shocked expression on his face.

Lilly and Max retrieved their blades, Lilly was smiling, but as she turned to Mariah, her smile vanished, "I'm sorry Mariah, but… I had to do it, it was the only way," the girl spoke.

"I understand, really… I should've known you were stronger than I gave you credit for," Mariah replied. Both girls smiled as Lilly approached Mariah and stretched out her hand.

"Friends?" she asked

"Friends!" Mariah affirmed with a smile, clasping the girl's outstretched hand much to the joy of the crowd. Mei was glaring murder at Lilly, obviously she didn't like loosing, and wasn't exactly a gracious loser.

"That's what I call a show of sportsmanship Brad," A.J spoke from up at the commentator box.

"What shocked me really to see was Bastet growing human-like, and then returning feline A.J, and did you hear what Lilly called it?" Brad continued.

"Yea, the feline goddess Bast, now I'm no mythology buff, but isn't Bast one of the Goddesses of ancient Egypt?" A.J wondered.

"If she is, then it makes perfect sense," Brad replied.

Lilly returned to the team booth to get a series of claps on the back from the girls in a way of congratulation. Tyson nearly bowled Max over with his 'pat' on the back.

"I'm surprised that Bast didn't maintain her true form but reverted to her feline form," Kenny spoke.

"She couldn't maintain her true form, you've seen how powerful she is, she only deemed this fight worthy of appearing, Bast is a protective goddess, she comes when Lilly needs her the most," Hikaru spoke.

"Like this time, when she wanted to protect Max," Charly spoke idly. Lilly blushed a brilliant scarlet, and even Max tinted pink a little, Tyson burst out laughing at that, even Rei smiled a little.

"I would've done it for anyone of you!" Lilly said in an embarrassed tone.

Tyson was about to say something when Hikaru napped his ball cap, effectively making him stop and turn around, "Hey!" Tyson grabbed the hat back and glared, Hikaru smiled and his already false anger dissipated in and instant.

"Not a word out of you Tyson," Hikaru spoke.

"Alright…" Tyson mumbled. It was clear to see how much he wanted to comment.

"Players please step up for the second round!" Jazzman announced.

Charly looked at Kai who nodded, both of them stood up and moved to the arena. Lee and Yuen moved up to the opposite side of the dish.

"This is it, this is what one could say a decisive battle, team Japan is sending out their leaders, Kai and Charly up to the dish. Previous round showed that when those two blade, the arena often sustains heavy damage and the crowd is rocked alive. Can today be the day when they meet their match?" A.J spoke.

"I wouldn't bet my money on that A.J although the Chinese team captains Lee and Yuen are powerful, over all, these two teams are more or less equally matched, the only thing for sure will be that this battle will be good," Brad countered.

"So we have the pleasure of evening out the score against you two," Yuen spoke.

"No offence intended to you two, but really… we are going to win, and I am sure of that," Charly spoke.

"Well I guess we're going to have to prove you wrong," Lee countered

"Good luck with that," Kai replied, his tone was leveled, but Charly knew he was amused, he was always amused by cocky opponents, probably because he was the king of being egoistically cocky.

The four of them pulled out their gear and positioned, "It would seem the players are ready… alright… three… two… one!" Jazzman counted down.

"Let it rip!" all four called, sending out their blades.

_Author Notes:_ Alright, this chapter sucked, I had a bit of writers block and kind of forced myself to write it. So pardon that… don't worry, next chapter will be a lot better!  
  


_Sneak Preview:_

Alright, It would seem you guys are excited about the second sequel yea? Well in this corner, I'm giving you sneak previews of the upcoming fic. The fic, which will be called _COTA: Temporal Slider,_ will be mainly set two years after _Destined Warriors_, when the gang are all 17-18 year old.

However it will begin 100 years in the future where someone's great grandaughter is living in a world of a family fued over something that happened over ninety years before. Seeking the help of the technologically advanced, and much more powerful, soul bird of time, Black Dranzer, the little girl asks him a single wish, hoping that it is in his power to grant it.

Stick around for further _Sneak Preview_ Corners to find out more!

**_And don't forget to review!_**


	22. Megiddo Flames

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Charly and Kai fight it out with Lee and Yuen, who shall win?

Chapter #21: Megiddo Flames

"No use stalling Sherkhan, attack!" Yuen commanded. His orange blade charged, causing Celeste and Dranzer to scatter, the blade missed them entirely.

"Celeste… if he wants to tango… well give it to him! Attack!" Charly commanded. Kai knew that she was leaving Lee's blade to him. Celeste banked off, dipping low, sparks beginning to shimmer at her base.

"Galleon attack!" Lee commanded. His black blade charged as well, falling on Celeste's tail, gaining fast. But Kai would have none of it.

"Really Lee… going two against one, it's not really fair… Dranzer even out the odds!" He commanded. Dranzer intercepted Galleon, slamming him hard, causing the black blade to abandon chase.

"Thanks Kai, you keep him busy… and I'll handle Yuen, he isn't so tough," Charly spoke.

"I'll take that as an insult… Sherkhan show her your power!" Yuen commanded. His blade began to glow a solid orange when his bit beast emerged, a tiger, but unlike Driger, this one was a Bengal tiger, orange with black stripes. "Megiddo Fireball!" Yuen added. The tiger opened his jaws and focused a fireball, suddenly spitting it out as if it was shot out of a canon. Much to Charly's surprise the fireball hit Celeste, but she didn't budge, the fireball vanished as a glow began to shimmer on top of her.

"Did you see that? Celeste just absorbed that fireball!" Kenny spoke at the booth.

"It's just the appetizer for her, she's getting ready for the next round, storing all the energy she can," Dizzy added.

"Energy for what?" Max wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? For a big fight… I think Celeste can sense what is coming," Dizzy added, "I'm a bit beast, I would know."

"And I think she's doing the right thing, if they're going to face Tala, they'll need all the heat they can get to evaporate Kaosu-Dragoon's watery jets," Lilly piped up.

"You know… I almost feel bad for Tala, he doesn't know what he's up against should those two decide to kick it, sure their double cyclone is powerful, but compared to the prominence, it's a candle. If they could unleash that… Kaosu wouldn't know what hit him!" Hikaru added. The others looked at her strangely, "I said _almost_ here people, as in about as much as I'd feel sorry for a fly on the wall if I held the fly swatter," she added.

Dranzer and Galleon were still deadlocked, and Kai was smirking, he was enjoying this, Lee was getting annoyed but he knew Galleon was doing his best, there was no use getting angry with anyone.

"Alright enough playing around Dranzer, you had your fun, now finish this off," Kai commanded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Kai?" Charly asked. He just nodded and Charly smirked, "I guess it's time… Celeste lets do this!" she added. Both blades erupted into red glows as fire began to circle them, with twin loud shrieks Celeste and Dranzer emerged, wings spread wide.

"You fell right into our trap, Galleon… Black Thunder… Dark Lightning!" Lee ordered. His black blade began to glow as Galleon emerged, lightning beginning to swirl about the blade, forking out. With unbelievable speed he attacked, boring right at the closest phoenix he could get to, Dranzer.

"Celeste… time for that new move we've been working on… Deflect Galleon… Celestial Comet now!" Charly commanded. Celeste erupted ablaze, an aura of a flaming bird literarily exploding around her, fire exploded around her blade, a large bright fireball as she suddenly charged dipping low, picking up more and more speed as she went.

Just as Galleon was about to hit Dranzer, Celeste leapt in his way, hitting Galleon hard, forcing him back. The lightning the beast emitted mingled with the flames around Celeste, but did not penetrate them; it was like a protective shield around the bird.

This surprised Lee and Kai actually grinned, which was the closest to a smile he ever came.

"Sherkhan…" Yuen didn't get to finish because suddenly, with a shriek, Dranzer bore down on him, talons first, the tiger was caught off guard and so was Yuen. Dranzer erupted ablaze and hit Sherkhan's blade hard, slashing at the tiger with his talons. In a flash it was over, the Bengal tiger was sent flying right out of the arena.

"Sherkhan is out! It's all up to Lee now!" Jazzman announced.

"I'm really sorry Lee, but we have a definite advantage now," Charly spoke, Celeste was still keeping Galleon grounded, his lightning seemingly wasn't going through the flames around Celeste.

"Just finish this," Lee replied, he knew when he was at a disadvantage, and this time this was it, with Dranzer just floating there, watching, seemingly smiling, as much as a bit beast could. Lee knew one move and he would leap into action, obviously Kai was giving Charly some freedom to do as she wished.

"No hard feelings okay?" Charly continued, "Alright then…" Celeste moved away and Dranzer opened his wings, ready for anything, a series of flashes went back and forth between the two bits. Then suddenly both charged, igniting ablaze, a flaming aura exploded around Dranzer as well. Kai realized that Dranzer picked up the trick from Celeste. And they bore down on Galleon he grinned wider, 'Tala… beware,' he thought.

The two birds hit Galleon hard with ear-splitting grinding, and a shower of sparks exploded into the air from impact as the black blade was sent out, a little gently than Yuen's, but flying never the less.

"And it's over! Team Japan is heading to the finals!" Jazzman announced.

"And they didn't destroy the dish this time," A.J added.

"I guess those times were really accidents," Brad continued.

"That or it was the two of them showing off," A.J spoke.

Lee retrieved his blade, checking it for damage, none, but it was very hot, undoubtedly due to contact with the phoenix birds. Kai and Charly approached him, their own blades in their hands.

"You played great Lee, but…" Charly began.

"The better team won in the end," Kai concluded, the girl glared at him.

"How come you always have to put people down?" she wondered.

"It's okay… he's right, the better teams did win in the end, I guess third place can't be too bad," Lee spoke. Mariah and the rest appeared behind him.

Lee stretched out his hand and Charly poked Kai in the side with her elbow, getting him to be at least a little bit civil by shaking it. "Will you be staying for the finals?" Charly asked.

"We wouldn't miss that fight, for the world, it promises to be quite exciting," Lee replied.

"Well… we have to get up to the stands, the next round will be Germany against USA/Canada, we want to see maybe we could learn a little more about Kaosu-Dragoon, frankly… right now, he's shrouded in more darkness that we would care for," Charly remarked. The four teams, Japan and China walked off the rink, chatting avidly.

A half an hour recess passed, the gang was sitting up at the stands, and the Majestics were still there, which didn't exactly make the day for the girls where Enrique was concerned.

"So what are you plans for the next round?" Cleo asked.

"I think we going to wait until we know exactly who we're up against, maybe by some freak chance, the All Starz can finish Tala off for us," Takara replied.

"Highly unlikely, by what I've seen… team Germany is very powerful. And Tala still has all the tricks he had at the world championship two years ago up his sleeve, I doubt he'll hold back once Wolborg sinks his teeth into any one of you bit beasts," Robert said.

"I don't know Robert, Wolborg is Ice… I think Kai and Charly can handle him, it's Kaosu-Dragoon that worries us, first he's a fusion bit, which means he already has a head start in power levels, and second he's water elemental, that watery breath of his can get tricky," Cleo spoke up.

"And let's not forget that Vega is very protective of Tala, or did you not notice how the entire previous round, Kaosu-Dragoon was shielding Wolborg with his wings," Enrique suddenly spoke.

The group blinked, "I didn't notice that…" Lilly spoke.

"I think you're all overrating him… I mean, how tough can one lousy dragon be? I bet I could beat him!" Johnny piped up.

"Unlikely," Brian spoke up suddenly. Everyone glanced at him, the violet-haired youth was sitting in his seat, arms crossed, a totally emotionless look in his eyes, it was clear to see it was his former self, the demolition boy, and not his usual, more placid self talking.

"I'd have to agree with him Johnny, you wouldn't last a minute in the rink with Kaosu-Dragoon, that is all I can say," Robert added. This actually caused Johnny to fume at the insults.

"I hate to say this, but… I don't think there is anyone who stands a bigger chance at winning that Charly and Kai, Kai knows Tala's thinking patterns. And from what I gather, Charly knows Vega, so even with their elemental faults; Kaosu-Dragoon is just one factor of this dilemma. The others are that Vega can still be reached, I don't think she changed that much," Oliver spoke up.

"The thing is… it goes both ways Oliver, Vega knows Celeste like she knows her favorite Shakespeare book. And Tala isn't exactly unintuitive, he knows an opportunity when he sees one, the sneaky creep probably uses Kaosu as a giant shield to spring his own attacks," Takara spoke up.

"She doesn't know about our new blades, I didn't tell her about the Diamond Blades, and good thing I didn't," Charly spoke up.

"Diamond blades?" Robert enquired.

"Kai show them yours, I take it you have it?" Charly wondered.

Kai nodded and grudgingly reached into his pocket, withdrawing the small plastic cased object, snapping the safety casings off, showing the blade in all its glory. The diamond at the axle caught the florescent light of the stadium and refracted them into beautiful colorful spectral patterns all across the VIP booth's walls.

"It's… a work of art," Oliver remarked.

"Oh thanks Oliver… but really, Kenny came up with his one, I'm just the one with the cash to make it," Charly replied.

"Big deal… it's just a blade with a diamond on the tip," Johnny huffed, folding his arms.

"We'll see what you'll say after you seen this thing in action Johnny," Kai remarked, grinning mockingly at the Scot.

"You know, I wouldn't mind getting one of those myself you know, they look cool!" Tyson piped up.

"Maybe sometimes later Tyson, it would never be ready for tomorrow, the people working down at the labs are hard workers, but they're not miracle workers. This blade alone took two months to perfect to exact specifications to optimize Dranzer's powers," Charly remarked.

"You're just showing off," Johnny added gruffly, folding his arms. Kai smirked and latched the safety shell back around the blade, putting it back into his pocket.

"And you're just jealous Johnny," Hikaru piped up. The look on his face was priceless and even Kai couldn't help but smile inwardly, he still got a kick out from getting Johnny pissed, or better yet, humiliated.

**Author Notes:** Just a few things to say, I don't have anything against Johnny; I just love to poke fun at him. Second, I need more reviews people! I know I'm being a nag, but Reviews are kind of my food for inspiration.

**_Sneak Preview:_** Yep! It's time for another sneak preview to COTA: Temporal Slider!

Two years after CDW, as I said the gang is about 18, the fic will feature a bit more mature themes, and probably will fit more comfortably into the PG-13 rating due to a bit of foul language.

All hell breaks loose when a Japanese mafia overlord targets Phoenix Enterprises in a series of corporate scandals, and the gang are caught in the middle because of Charly. The girl I mentioned last time? She adds on an additional burden because this six year old seemingly knows things that are going to happen, before they happen. Is she psychic?

What does the mafia want? And what will it take to stop them? And why is it all hitting a little too close to home for the gang? Stick around to find out!


	23. Tryhorn Vs Charger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The epic battle between USA/Canada and Germany begins. And Henry has a few surprises for the ever-overconfident Steve.

 

Chapter #22: Tryhorn Vs. Charger 

"Well A.J we are ready to begin the finals of the western division," Brad began.

"Right Brad, the two teams for this round are… Team USA and Canada, the All Starz with the Mountaineers!" A.J cut in.

"Playing against them is home town team Germany, the Dark Knights!" Brad added. The crowd began to cheer loudly, and Max was out of his seat clapping and cheering when he saw Judy and the rest of the All Starz.

"This will be Easy," Emily remarked to Judy, "We have all the data we need on all their bladers, and Kaosu-Dragoon is pretty much predictable," she added. They saw Tala smirking as he sat in the corner of their team pit; the look in his eyes was a mocking one.

"Even if those Banshees play, I got them covered," Steve tapped his helmet with his fingers, "They wont know what hit them by the time Tryhorn is done with them!" he added.

"Just whatever happens out there, do your best and I'm sure it will be alright," Judy spoke.

"We will Judy, we'll pulverize them into the ground by the time we're done!" Michael spoke up.

Vega caught unto Steve's little gesture regarding his helmet, "Tala… don't send out Natasha and Natalie, Steve always starts for the All Starz, it's their predictable battle plan. Screech and Shriek will be out-classed by Steve's bull bit beast, it's a weight thing, locked horn to horn, Charger will have a better chance," she spoke.

"Yea and Zaber-Fang is a lot faster than Tryhorn, I know," Tala countered. "Henry, Leon, you're starting things off, and you better not lose," he added, glaring at the two of them.

"We wont boss, trust us," Leon replied.

"Will the players for the first round please step up!" Jazzman announced. The crowd clapped loudly as Steve and another boy from the Canadians rose, Henry and Leon followed, smirking.

"Team Gemrany is once again starting things off with Henry and Leon, the previous round showed that when it came to teamwork, the heavy Charger, and the nimble Zaber-Fang made a definitive team, outsmarting, outmaneuvering, and outweighing their opponents," Brad spoke.

"I wouldn't write the All Starz out yet Brad! When it comes to sheer power, Steve is definitely it. His stampede rush just may leave Zaber Fang asking if someone seen the nametag on the bull that just ran him over. And we are sure to see Lunaris out in the action tonight, the bit beast perhaps looks funny, but when it uses it's wing blaster, it's nothing to laugh at," A.J countered.

"Steven, switch to plan B now that we know you wont be facing the banshees," Judy spoke into the microphone set over her ear.

"Alright," Steve replied.

"Judy… this fight could get pretty ugly, Charger and Tryhorn are both heavy weight bit beasts, both with a stampede attack, but… somehow, Charger has the speed edge, I think this may turn unfavorable," Emily voiced her concern.

"Steve can do it, he pulled off more difficult things, Charger isn't so tough," Eddy spoke up.

"Lets see the dish design for tonight A.J," Brad began. The dish uncovered fluently, and rose up, it was entirely made of concrete, and was in fact paved with asphalt, miming the streets.

"This dish Brad, is tribute to the big hit Beyblading is on the streets of the biggest cities in the world out there, this dish mimics the exact conditions of the street, except one little detail, this thing… has walls," A.J explained. The crowd began to cheer excitedly and Henry actually smiled.

"Players are you ready?" Jazzman asked, "Alright… three… two… one…" he counted down. The blades were off with a three way 'Let it rip' call and Steve's usual football-styled launch.

"Charger time to do this… no use stalling, come out!" Henry commanded.

"Zaber-Fang go!" Leon added. Twin glows erupted as the rhino and saber-toothed cat appeared. The Rhino began to drag his foot on the floor, daring anyone to charge at him. Zaber-Fang went into his usual zigzag pattern, vanishing from view between erratic banks to and fro.

"I'll handle the cat, you take the Rhino," Steve's companion from the Canadian team spoke.

"Alright… Bill, Tryhorn! No use playing… Stampede Rush!" Steve commanded. His brown blade charged as Tryhorn appeared in full stampede, bearing down right at Charger. Hitting him hard but Charger dug his feet into the ground and didn't move back much, absorbing the impact energy.

"Zaber-Fang! Feral rip!" Leon commanded, the cat appeared, going right at Bill's blade, baring his long claws, leaping up unto the unsuspecting yellow blade.

Tryhorn and Charger were deadlocked, fighting for supremacy heavyweight style. Charger was attempting to buck the large brown bull, but having no luck, and neither was Tryhorn with his stampede attack. Sparks were flying everywhere, but Henry didn't look too worried, in fact, he was smiling, which served to anger Steve further.

Zaber-fang was doing circles around Bill's blade, almost too fast to be seen, looking like a blur, nothing more. Bill was growling, "Lunaris, wing blaster!" he commanded. His blade erupted into a glow as a bird erupted from it, it had a long back neck and brown feathers, the Canadian goose, in all its splendor, but this one was armored with spikes on it's wings. And armor plating on its chest. Taking off the goose drew back its wings, lightning beginning to spark about the spikes on its wings as suddenly the bird dived, right at Zaber-fang.

At the last instant the cat veered away causing the bird to hit the arena floor hard, missing entirely, "Too slow!" Leon taunted. "Hey Henry, quit playing with that calf, and help!" he barked.

"Calf?!" Steve was now enraged, "Tryhorn show him!" he commanded. Tryhorn abandoned Charger and turned around, heading for the speedy Zaber-Fang, which once against went into zigzags, making it look like he was no where, and yet everywhere at the same time. Zaber-Fang totally confusing both Steve, and Tryhorn who didn't have the speed, nor response time to counter them, his moves were just far too quick and erratic to predict. Zaber-Fang's speed was definitely his best asset.

"Sucker… Charger… shake things up, Seismic Apocalypse!" Henry commanded. Charger began thrashing just in time for Steve to realize his critical, if not fatal error, Zaber-fang, nimble as ever, used Lunaris as a spring board to leap into the air just as the first tremor hit, shaking the arena hard. Followed by three more, each one stronger than the last as Charger's momentum and speed in his trashing built.

"Zaber-Fang! Finish Tryhorn off! Feral Rip!" Leon commanded. Zaber-Fang roared and dove down, his claws extending, he was using gravity and the effect off the quake that misbalanced Tryhorn to his full advantage. The cat landed on top of Tryhorn, blade and all with devastating force, Charger settled down and ducked his horn just as Zaber-fang leaped off Tryhorn, which was wobbling.

"Oh no!" Michael realized what was going on.

"I don't believe this, we had that quake covered! How can this be happening!" Emily added.

"You wanted a stampede Steve… well here it is… Charger… Rhino Stampede!" Henry called. Charger ducked his horn and started into a full stampeding run, picking up speed as he went, the horn on his muzzle foreshadowing the impending damage. Plowing into Tryhorn with an explosion of sparks, the impact caused another tremor, Bill was watching in complete shock, forgetting about the crafty Zaber-fang.

"Alright take that turkey out Zaber-Fang… Lightning Fang!" Leon commanded. Zaber-fang charged, lightning erupting and beginning to circle his protruding canines, he roared and leapt up unto Lunaris, clamping his jaws unto the bird, it shrieked as lightning flowed through it freely.

At that instant, Charger finally overwhelmed Tryhorn and sent him flying right out like a bullet. Lunaris meanwhile was still hanging on.

"Common Lunaris! Don't let him do that to you!" Bill called. But it was too late, Zaber-Fang upped the charge and let even more electricity flow, it was the last straw, Lunaris flew out of the dish faster than a fastball.

"It's over! Team Germany takes the first round! What a tough break for the All Starz!" Jazzman announced. 

"I don't believe it!" Michael stared in total shock; Henry smirked and actually began laughing.

Steve returned to the booth, being glared at by Emily, "Steve… what in the world possessed you to go after Zaber-Fang? You were doing fine job against Charger, you would have never been able to hit Zaber-Fang in the first place! He's much too quick!" she barked.

"It's alright Emily, I guess we're going to have to try harder," Judy spoke up.

"I'm going out there, and I'm going to wipe the floor with whoever I get to play!" Michael began, he was angry, and for a just reason, the baseball in his hand the enclosed his blade clutched hard in his hand.

"Calm down Michael, it's not the end of the world, don't loose your cool, or you'll lose your focus, we can't afford that," Emily warned.

"Oh man… that was… surprising, I really thought Steve could handle Charger," Max spoke.

"He made the flaw of going after Zaber-Fang, and I can bet a thousand bucks safely that Leon knew Steve was hot-headed, that he provoked Steve into making that mistake," Rei continued.

"Another such mistake will cost them the game," Charly added.

"And we'll be up against them next, I'm almost afraid to watch," Kenny continued.

"Oh it'll be alright Chief, there is nothing Tala's goons have that we haven't saw before, and with the Diamond Blades, even Kaosu-Dragoon will be small potatoes," Tyson piped up.

Kai glared at Tyson, he felt a rush of heat in his pocket, and it made chills run down his spine, Black Dranzer was at unease, that was all Kai could tell, the spirit refused to speak to him like Dranzer did, or it did not deem what it wanted to say important at the moment.

"We are ready for the second round, players please step up!" Jazzman announced.

Michael and another boy from the Canadians walked to the arena. Vega and Tala met their challenge; Vega was smirking like a Cheshire cat, in a look that did little to make her current aura brighter.

"It's an all Captain match up… Blading for the All Starz is Michael who is known for fast and lethal attacks. His companion is Andrew, who's bit beast Killer is aptly named!" A.J spoke.

"Team Germany is sending out their heavy artillery to finish this off fast, Tala who is the team captain is powerful as it is, but as seen in the previous round, when he blades with the former Amazon Vega, he becomes untouchable," Brad put in.

"Literarily Brad, once Kaosu-Dragoon is out, Tala's Wolborg gains a scaly, water-spitting body guard that is easily three times his size!" A.J spoke.

Michael smirked; he was going to enjoy this. Beating what some bladers he heard call 'the untouchable dragon from hell'.

"I'd offer you a chance to surrender Michael, but you probably wouldn't take it… hmm… such a waste, wasting all of my Kaosu's energy on someone as weak as you," Vega remarked.

This seemed to tick Michael off, "We'll see! Just when I beat your beloved dragon, don't start crying," he replied.

"I wont… because you wont beat me," The girl replied, smiling sadistically.

"Players to your marks!" Jazzman began. "Three… two… one…"

"Let it rip!" Andrew called.

"Fastball Attack!" Michael called, throwing in his baseball, revealing his blade. Tala and Vega as usually sent out in silence.

Trygle barely touched down as he emerged with a shriek, spreading his wings, taking off, charging at Wolborg like a fastball, quickly, and honed in target like a torpedo. He was just an inch away when Wolborg veered away, causing Trygle to miss.

"I don't think you need my help with this Tala," Vega spoke, chuckling.

"Killer! Take down the dragon!" Andrew called. His blade began to glow a solid black as a form materialized from it, a slick whale-like form, black with patches of white. A killer whale, and a male one judging by his large, pointed upwards dorsal fin. The whale ducked his blowhole and suddenly blasted out a jet of pressurized water, right at Kaosu's blade. The water hit, but to Andrews total shock Kaosu just absorbed it, all of it.

"That's for the energy fool! Kaosu is water based! You can't hurt him!" Vega called, laughing at him with her tone, mocking.

"You're right, they're both fools, for even trying to beat us," Tala added. "Wolborg… Blizzlog!"  He commanded.

"Kaosu… rise!" Vega added. Their blades began to glow ominously.

**Author Notes:** Can Michael pull off an upsetting win over the unbeatable, untouchable Kaosu-Dragoon? Or will even he fall to the might of this beast from hell? Find out on the next exciting chapter of CDW!


	24. Vega Unleashes Her Wrath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Vega and Tala let it loose and Vega shows everyone that her dragon is nothing to shake a stick at!

Chapter #23: Vega Unleashes Her Wrath 

Water erupted from Kaosu-Dragoon as a glow formed in the cocoon. Wolborg emerged with a howl, kicking up a blinding blizzard in a second.

"Michael! Watch out for the Ice Age," Emily warned, looking at the energy reading on the laptop lying across her lap, putting two fingers to the headset over her ear, activating the microphone with the button there.

"I know Emily, it won't happen!" Michael replied. "Trygle! Attack!" he added. Trygle much to Vega's surprise rose above the snowstorm generated by Wolborg and flapped his wings, shrieking. A second later he tucked them in and dove, like a ballista bolt, right at Wolborg. Kaosu now stuck in a semi formed cocoon of ice could not move to block the hit; Michael caught them in the one instant when Wolborg was vulnerable. The eagle hit Wolborg hard, breaking the wolf's focus. The Ice storm subsided, and Wolborg was sent back riling, which served to anger the already annoyed Tala.

Kaosu burst out of his cocoon, discarding the ice like a snake would shed his skin. His tail lashed out, slamming into the unsuspecting Trygle, sending it back.

"Michael… that was a mistake, and it will cost you! Kaosu! Attack!" Vega called.

Before the dragon could move, Killer honed in on him, released from the grip of Ice Wolborg had on him, the whale blasted out another jet of water from his blowhole, hitting Kaosu-Dragoon in the side of the face, throwing the dragon's head to the side, his blade slammed the Dragon's surprisingly making it rile away.

"No more Mr. Nice Andrew," Andrew spoke. "Killer! If water wont work… your teeth will!" he added. This made Vega's ire peak and Kaosu's eyes shifted from ice blue to crimson as he roared, showing his fangs, regaining composure.

"That… was it… now you will feel my wrath!" Vega hissed; Kaosu was shaking his diamond-tipped tail warningly, like a rattlesnake would shake its rattle. "Kaosu! Take flight! And begin charging for your ultimate attack!" she called.

"Looks like Vega is angry… for a good reason too!" A.J spoke.

"She is calling out her dragon's ultimate power, I have a feeling this will be good!" Brad added.

"No one! And I said no one! Hurts Kaosu-Dragoon or Wolborg, and gets away with it!" Vega hissed. Kaosu took off, spreading out his wings, flexing his limbs. With a series of clicks the fins on his back extended and the gap between their twin rows widened.

"Wolborg! Attack!" Tala added he knew that whatever Vega was planning, she needed time.

"Judy I'm registering a massive energy surge from Kaosu-Dragoon… but this can't be… this energy… it's photonic!" Emily spoke with widened eyes, showing her laptop to Judy. Eddy and Steve crowded around to see, even the rest of the Canadians were curious to see.

"Michael stop the dragon NOW! Don't let it charge up!" Judy warned over her own headset.

Michael opened his mouth to command his eagle but Andrew and Killer were quicker. Water exploded from the whale's blade, rising up as a tidal wave, boosting the whale up on its cascade, the whale opened his jaws and clamped unto Kaosu-Dragoon's tail. The dragon began to lash it as energy began to cascade up from the tip of his tail to his head, faster and faster. The dragon opened his jaws and Andrew expected a blast of water but what he saw horrified him, yellow energy began to swirl in the dragon's mouth, gathering power, so much power, the metal walls of the arena began to bristle with electricity.

In the instant Michael paused to watch, Wolborg was all over him, leaping up he clamped unto Trygle's wing, causing the bird to shriek in pain, making it unable to move as Wolborg's blade was doing circles around Trygle, hitting him repeatedly.

Killer was still clamped on Kaosu-Dragoon; the dragon was lashing him about, his blade hitting Killer's under them. The energy surging up the dragon's back was rapid now, and his horns began to glow in a bright yellow, as yellow as the energy swirl in his mouth.

"Photon Cannon at full power…" Vega muttered, smiling. "Tala… get Wolborg the hell out of there, I don't care how, but you don't want to be there when Kaosu fires, there wont be enough of the arena left to fill a tea spoon, there will be even less left of any blade still present there," she added.

"Oh no… this is bad you guys! The readings off Kaosu are rewriting the scale! I don't believe how it is possible, but Kaosu alone has channeled twice the amount of energy the prominence has!" Kenny spoke.

"This isn't happening… tell us this isn't happening Chief, if it can do that… Then even the prominence can't stop it!" Max spoke horrified.

Charly went pale, like a piece of paper, "We're… goners," she whispered.

"I never thought Kaosu could have this much power…" Cleo voiced.

Tala raised his hand, commanding Wolborg to return, which he did, if somewhat grudgingly.

"Would you look at that! Tala just recalled his blade… what is going on down there?" Jazzman announced.

"You should have quit while you were ahead Michael, Andrew… but now it's too late… Kaosu-Dragoon! _Obliterate_ them with your divine dragon cannon!" Vega shouted up to the dragon.

Kaosu-Dragoon's eyes shifted unholy yellow and suddenly a beam of photons erupted from his mouth, set at a downwards trajectory, Kaosu was thrust upwards with the recoil, his blade making a hasty getaway by leaping out of the arena when the light kicked up.

"Michael!" Emily shouted, tearing her head set off her ear, "Get Trygle out now! He wont survive direct impact!"

It was too late, the beam hit with explosive force, light erupted, dust kicked up in a giant cloud. Rocks flew up into the air from the concrete dish, beginning to vaporize until they too became dust. The whole arena exploded as suddenly two blades flew out, Andrew and Michael's, both deformed, but remotely intact, having escaped the beam in time, but just barely.

The beam began to thin until it fizzled out, as fast as it first formed, Kaosu ran out of energy, but the three seconds or so that he fired, were enough to devastated the arena. It was stripped of all concrete and asphalt, revealing only the bottomost layer of metal that was under the poured concrete.

The dragon's eyes closed, his wings closing, folding up, limbs falling limp. And like a falling meteorite, the huge lizard plummeted down, hitting the remains of the dish hard, with a loud thud, stirring up another cloud of dust, but as he vanished, his blade materialized from the dust, wobbling wildly out of control, but still spinning, just barely.

"I do not believe it ladies and gentleman! Vega single-handedly obliterates the whole arena! And is still left spinning!" Jazzman shouted into his microphone. The crowd exploded into cheers as Vega gathered herself, she herself was tired, and it was evident by the beads of sweat gathering on her brow.

"Brad! Talk to me! Is that even in the rulebooks? Is that Legal?" A.J asked frantically.

"It's an obvious overuse of power A.J but… unless someone gets hurt, team Germany skirts away by just brushing the disqualification line! It's Legal! And might I add, I think it shouldn't be." Brad replied.

"I don't believe this! How can one blade put out such an attack, destroy the whole dish… and still remain spinning!" A.J continued in pure shock.

Michael was holding his half melted blade as he turned to Vega who was gasping for breath. But when she noticed him she straightened, "So you see Michael… I'm not a little push over," she spoke, raising two fingers to her cherry lips, kissing them, she blew him a kiss, "Have a miserable trip back to America, and next time… remember, I'm the empress of the dish," with that she jumped into the dish, grabbed her blade, and jumped back out, walking away, smiling faintly.

Tala turned around and followed her, he had a bone to pick with her, for almost getting them disqualified with her stunt and using up so much energy before such a big fight as next round was sure to be. Natasha and Natalie crowded around Vega, helping her, the girl was walking unsteadily, almost threatening to collapse, and Tala realized she was beyond exhausted.

'So Kaosu feeds on your energy too…' he thought.

Charly was still pale like a sheet as they proceeded to walk to the arena exit. "How… can we beat that?" She wondered. Kenneth placed a hand on her arm. Realizing that their slim chances just took a nosedive, and became infinitesimal at best.

"Charly, Dizzy just finished an analysis. Kaosu is drained like a flat battery. We owe Michael a lot, with Kaosu so drained, I doubt he'll be able to fire that for a while, and I doubt Tala would let Vega, it almost got them disqualified, I don't think he'll want to risk that," Kenny tried to cheer her up.

"Kenny is right, Tala is no fool, he wouldn't let Vega pull that stunt twice, and with him so drained, he will be hardly competition tomorrow," Cleo spoke.

"But what if he can recharge over night, batteries can, what is stopping Kaosu from gathering energy from somewhere? I bet if Vega drops him into a pool, he'll suck up all that water, transform it into energy, and be as powerful as ever," Charly replied.

"That is impossible from a scientific point of view, but there is still one more factor, the finals are best two out of three, if she fires it, she'll be gone for the other two rounds!" Kenny countered.

"And what if we lose one round to her and Tala? Firing on the second round will not only win it for them, but it wont matter since it still will be a two wins for them," Charly was in panic, it was clear to see.

Kai stopped, grabbing Charly by the shoulders, "then we wont lose, you have to realize… it all depends on us," he hissed. Everyone stopped to watch.

"He's right Charly, you can do it!" Cleo commented.

"Yea Charly… For once the sourpuss is right you can do it! I mean c'mon, Cleo was a tough cookie, you still roasted Amun-Hawkra's feathers! What's one divine fusion over another?" Tyson piped up.

"Amun-Hawkra couldn't breathe photons at will! You have seen what it did to the arena!" Charly barked back. "Leave me alone… I need time to think," She batted Kai's hands away and ran off, sprinting; no one saw the tears beginning to flow down her face.

"Charly!" Takara, Hikaru, and Lilly called after her.

"I'll go get her," Rei volunteered ready to give chase.

"No Rei, I will… you'll never catch up to her, and besides… I have a feeling I know where she's going," Kai replied.

"What… Kai you can't!" Takara's eyes widened. Kai just glanced at her, his eyes flashing with an apologetic look a second later he took off, in a full sprint, his scarf flapping behind him as he ran, running after her, knowing that he would probably lose her somewhere, but he had a hunch where she'd be. 'Dranzer if you can hear me, this is a fine time for you to hone in on Celeste and at least give me a remote direction where she's going' he thought. Takara just watched him sprint off, mouth hanging open she was shocked.

"I don't believe he just did that," Tyson spoke. Rei was unsettled, something about this was making a feeling of jealousy run through him. But he shrugged it off, admitting Kai had a better chance to maintain a sprint longer and catch up with the girl.

"Just shows that he cares for her, more than he lets on," Brian spoke up quietly, all eyes instantly turned to him, Takara and Rei were looking at him like he spouted a second head.

"And here we thought you were the emotionless one brother," Cleo teased.

"I'm cold, not blind," Brian replied, folding his arms.

_Author Notes:_ Whoa! What has possessed Charly? And can Kai get to her before something bad happens? Why did he react this way? Stick around on the next exciting chapter of CDW!

Yes I'm uploading two chapters are once, because my net is very unstable and I may lose my ISP any day now, so I'm putting something up in advance!


	25. Charly’s Misadventures In The Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Kai and Charly have a talk, and Vega blurts out some strange things to Tala, what they are? Read on to find out!

Chapter #24: Charly's Misadventures In The Night

Charly ran as fast as she could, ignoring the burning pain in her legs, heart, and lungs. Tears flowed freely down her face and she didn't care who saw at this late hour.

She didn't see a man in her way until she plowed right into him. The man leapt aside in shock and surprise. "Hey watch it lady!" he snarled.

"Sorry…" Charly replied, humbly.

The man looked her over, something malicious shone in his eyes and Charly took a step back, "Oh you're sorry are you?" he spoke.

"Really am!" Charly replied, edging back.

"What's the matter? Did you boyfriend abuse you?" the man asked, only now Charly noted the touch of alcohol in his tone, the man was drunk like an Irish sailor.

"My boyfriend is actually very nice!" Charly replied, preparing to vault away, last thing she needed was to talk to some drunken bum on the street, he was giving her major willies.

The man grabbed her arm, "How about you apologize properly… a kiss should do it!" he slurred.

Charly gulped and struggled, but the man's large hand remained clamped rightly around her wrist, almost crushing it, "Let go of me! I'll scream!" Charly barked.

"Scream all you like missy, no one will care, now all I'm asking is one small kiss, make my day," he slurred back. Charly took in a breath of air and was ready scream when suddenly a black object appeared in front of her face, a blade of a knife ejected from it, a pocketknife. "You scream, and I'll slit your throat," the drunk slurred. "Now give me my kiss and you can go… unharmed," he demanded.

"I think she'd rather kiss a toad than you," a voice said from behind. The drunk pulled the girl closer and placed the knife against her neck.

"Come out now!" he ordered into the shadows. Suddenly a beyblade rolled in, making the man look down, his knife slid lower, away from Charly's neck. The blade began to glow bright red as suddenly a bird stretched out of it, shrieking. Charly instantly recognized Dranzer. The man jumped, whipping his knife away, letting go of her and turning around, running away in sheer terror, screaming something about a monster.

Charly gasped as she felt pain over her collar bone, putting two fingers to the spot, she felt stinging, looking at her fingers she realized the bum cut her, not deeply, but it still hurt. Kai stepped into the light of the street lamp and retrieved Dranzer.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her pale, tear-stained face.

"Yea…" the girl turned away and was about vault off again when Kai roughly grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere," he spoke.

"What is it with men and grabbing my arm?" she barked in his face.

"I think that idiot taught you a lesson, it's a good thing I was this fast, god knows what he would have done to you, were you insane to run off like that?" he asked, ignoring her words.

"Since when do you care? You only care that we win it tomorrow, you don't care about how I feel… Hell you don't care about how any of us feel," The girl replied, trying to pull her hand out from his grip. Kai didn't let her, his grip only intensified. "God damn it Kai, let go! You're crushing my wrist!" she hissed. Kai let go in an instant, but didn't withdraw his hand, reading himself in case she decided to bolt away again.

"You're wrong Charly, I do care about how others feel, and I know you are in panic right now and your instinct is primordial, to get away, but really you have to look at the facts. Kaosu drained himself, he's unlikely to repeat that on us, and we'll be ready, it takes him time to charge up. We will beat them, I know we will," Kai spoke, looking down at her, the girl seemed to calm down a little.

"You're right Kai, I guess I did react on instinct and reflex, I'm sorry," Charly smiled and Kai nodded, he was glad that was all over.

"I don't blame you, but I have to admit, you run fast, but not fast enough to lose me," Kai added.

"Wait… why are you here and where are the others…" Charly looked back, searching for them.

"They're not here, I ran after you when you bolted off, good thing I did too," Kai replied, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, it was an unfamiliar gesture to him, but right now, here, where no one saw, except for her, he could afford it, the girl looked like she could use it. "Now come on, let's go, we need all the rest we can get for tomorrow, and don't worry, it'll be just fine. Vega did us a big favor by discharging all that energy on Michael, and it will be her one fatal mistake. You'll also want to clean that cut," Kai added.

"Yea, you're right… again… bizarre, you're right two times in a row!" Charly laughed, Kai just grinned. Normally he would have retaliated, but he didn't wish to anger her again.

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Vega entered her room exhausted. Crashing almost immediately unto her bed, not bothering to even take off her shoes. She was beyond exhausted and remotely displeased, she was beginning to see Tala's point of view. Firing the photon canon was a mistake. 'No use debating on it now, what's done is done, hopefully Kaosu will recharge by tomorrow,' she thought.

She heard a faint knock on the door and grudgingly got off her bed, 'This better not be Emma coming to gloat, I swear I'll…' the rest of her thought was cut off when she opened the door and saw who it was.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

Tala looked down for a second, "I came to say that… I'm sorry, I was too harsh on you, you probably had a reason to do what you did, I just want to know why you did it?" he wondered.

Vega blinked at him; she would have been shocked, if she were her normal self, not in a million years would Tala normally apologize to someone, especially someone he deemed inferior.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the arrogant jerk that is Tala," Vega deadpanned, contemplating of slamming the door in his face; she was not in the mood for his mind games. He just stood there, unblinking, just starring at her like she finally lost her mind, which probably was the case. "Alright apology accepted, now go and leave me alone, I need rest," Vega added, he didn't move an inch; this was starting to annoy her.

"You are still to answer my question, why did you do that?" he asked finally.

"It's none of your damned business why I do anything," Vega spat back.

"I'm making it my business," Tala countered.

"Oh fine, you want to know why I did that? Well he's the scoop… I don't know! Alright? I have no idea why I did that, now would you kindly leave me alone?" she was getting angry and Tala could see it as plain as daylight reflected in her tired eyes.

"That's not an explanation," Tala continued, folding his arms, if she wanted to play this game, he'll play it, but his temper was harder to break, and it was her job to finally snap and come out with the truth, the whole truth.

"What do you want me to say Tala? You want me to say 'oh yea… I did that because I really like you and I didn't want to see Wolborg get skinned alive' or maybe you want me to say 'oh I did that because I love you!' huh? What do you want me to say? A or B Tala, choose, and then come back, because right now, I don't want to talk to anyone. Goodbye!" with that she closed the door and bolted it shut.

Going back to the bed, without realizing what she just said, she slumped down and fell asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

Tala walked away, wondering if it was just the tiredness or some other part of her that was speaking. But the funny thing was, he was almost inclined to believe option B, 'Can she… no, she's just being her usual sarcastic self,' he shrugged it off and walked back to the grand hall and to the elevator, proceeding to his 'office' on the bottom-most floor.

Meanwhile, Cleo was sitting in her hotel room sitting on her bed, Brian was lying across the room on the couch, lazing around, doing nothing in particular, his arms were behind his head, he looked like he was in thought.

"Brian?" she asked.

"Yea?" he replied, looking at her, he noticed her sad look, the girl was clutching her glowing ankh, to the present day he had a bit of trouble believing that a god resided in that object. That in fact, she had two divine spirits. 'Boris would have had a field day with this,' he thought, smirking.

"I'm worried Brian, what if Charly and Kai cannot win this next round?" Cleo continued to play with her Ankh.

"Don't worry Cleo, they will do their best, you know… two years ago, I never imagined Rei could beat me, that he would actually take what Falborg had to dish out, but he took it, took it like a man, survived it, and beat me. They have something… all of them, it's this… power. I don't know how to describe it, it's as if all of them can channel power from some mythical plain. I'd think Bast showed that power tonight," Brian spoke.

"So you're saying they will win?" Cleo looked up, letting her ankh drop. Brian remained silent for about two minutes, having spoken enough already.

"It's their destiny to win. Boris didn't call Kai the perfect bey warrior for nothing, it's his destiny to defeat Tala, just like it was his destiny to lead the rest of the Bladebreakers to defeat us," he finally spoke.

"The perfect bey warrior… destined to win huh? I think that'd make him a destined warrior," Cleo said.

"Guess so…" Brian commented, he didn't like seeing her so gloomy, it was just unbecoming of Cleo, he had enough gloomy thoughts for both of them, he didn't need to see his sister depressed over nothing. 'I swear Tala, if you didn't have Vega to shield your ass… I would've beaten you myself. But even I know Falborg wont stand a ghost of a chance against Kaosu,' he thought.

"And what about Charly? You seem to know a lot Brian, some things you don't let on," Cleo continued to prod.

"I'd say she was nuts to be supporting him like that, but… it takes bravery, and I wasn't kidding when I said I think he cares for her more than he lets on, tonight's fiasco is a perfect example of that," Brian replied matter-of-factly.

"I believe you Brian, in fact… I think it's mutual, I don't know… but when they fought me six months ago, Charly seemed very protective of Kai, almost willing to get hurt just to help him. And I think you're right about this… mythical power, after all… how could they have overcome Amun-Hawkra without something like that? I think it lies within them, within their hearts, something… something I lacked, something that most people lack. Tala being one who is definitely among those who lack it," Cleo continued.

"And Vega?" Brian enquired, when it came to matters of the heart, emotions, and gut feelings, he was definitely out of his league, Cleo seemed to understand them a lot better, probably because she was sensitive.

"Vega… she had that power, but… it is now deep buried within her. I think that mythical source of boundless energy comes from the soul, from a pure soul, one that is not tainted by evil, that's what I think," Cleo replied.

"Makes sense, listen Cleo, don't worry, they will win… I just know it, and if they don't… well then, I guess it will be the second time I'm wrong about something big," Brian replied, his lips just barely twitching into a smile.

"And what was the first brother dearest?" Cleo wondered, smiling at him.

"I was wrong thinking that after what I did… I wouldn't find anyone compassionate enough to care for me," Brian replied, turning his head away.

"I see…" Cleo smiled, "And you were really wrong about that one you know, I dare bet that the others would agree, now c'mon, we need rest, I want to drop by the hotel before the match tomorrow, there is something I have to talk about with Lilly and Hikaru before the games. Concerning their bit beasts." Cleo explained.

Brian just nodded and got up, "Sleep well sis," he spoke, approaching the door.

"You too… bro," Cleo replied, she didn't notice the faint smile on his features as he left, a smile that even she was not allowed to see.

_Author Notes:_ So this is 24, I think Brian came out a little… too OOC, but meh… So is Cleo correct about this 'Mythic Force' stick around to find out!


	26. Dark Romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Okay, a few things. This was written late last night, and probably shouldn't have made the cutting room floor. But meh… I dunno, somehow, it just… fits

Chapter #25: Dark Romance

The next morning, the ten of them were in the gym preparing. Kai was still drilling strategy into his team with the efficiency of a drill sergeant, and for once, not even Tyson dared complain about the fact that Kai wasn't going easy on them.

Charly walked in, carrying a small object in her hands, "Hey You guys!" she greeted.

"Oh hey Charly," Takara approached her, "What you got there?" she asked.

"Diamond-Celeste, fresh from the lab, dad gave it to me last night," she replied. Showing the object to everyone, it was a red blade, with a diamond at its axle, it had four scythes on its sides, all four shimmering with their perfectly sharpened edges.

"More defense on this one… but still more attack power, these scythes act like axe blades when spun out, giving this baby more than enough attack power," Charly explained.

"Just in time then," Kai spoke, Charly looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes after last night. Takara noticed this and her eyes narrowed fractionally.

"Tak something wrong?" Lilly asked innocently.

Takara snapped out of it, "Oh… no-nothing, just thinking," she replied, noticing Charly's odd look, Kai too was looking oddly at her. But they let it go, Charly meanwhile went over to the dish.

"Charly you wouldn't mind Dizzy recording this would you?" Kenny asked as he noticed Charly was pulling out her gear.

"Not at all Kenny, frankly, I could use some advice with this one, I want to get a hang of Celeste with her diamond blade before the match," Charly replied. Reaching under her cloak she pulled out her old blade, taking Celeste's chip out. Clicking it into the new blade, it shimmered. "Oh you like that don't you?" Charly spoke to her blade. She put the old one back in her pocket and reached behind her back, pulling out a launcher, it was too different from her usual one, it had a longer handle for better grip, and what appeared to be a trigger. On top was a sort of a round device, when the girl used the trigger, a laser dot appears on the dish, they realized what this launcher could do, laser-guided aim, precision at it's finest.

"None of you would happen to have a blade I could test the drill on? Would you?" she asked.

"I have something," Tyson reached into his pocket, fishing out a bit-beast-less blade, "I found this last night," he spoke, "It's useless to me, but you could use it as a practice dummy," he spoke, putting it in his launcher, he gave it a hard yank.

"Thanks Tyson… alright Celeste…" Charly launched, "Diamond drill attack!" she commanded. The laser aim was right on the mark, Celeste landed smack on top, hard, and before anyone could say anything, went right through, splintering the blade to a thousand little pieces as she went, the diamond axle cutting through it like a drill.

"Amazing," Kenny remarked.

"Thanks Kenny, but I'm just seeing it work, I know it wont work on Kaosu or Wolborg, but hey… I'm up for some mindless destruction, it makes me feel better," the girl replied. She raised her hand; showing that on her palms were metal squares sawn on. Celeste leapt back into her mistress' hand, and Charly caught her effortlessly. "This will do nicely," Charly remarked, tossing up her blade and catching it again.

"I say… you have enough power in there to demolish an army of unprotected blades by the dozen," Tyson remarked.

"But do I have enough power to defeat one divine dragon?" Charly asked quietly, looking at Celeste who shimmered suddenly. "You're right Celeste… I have to believe in myself, we didn't come this far only to lose to her… friend or no friend, Vega betrayed us, and she will pay for it." Charly added, clasping her fingers over the blade.

"That's the spirit Charly, don't let her get under your skin," A voice spoke. The nine of them turned to see Cleo appear, Brian was right behind her. "I'm glad you're alright Charly, you gave us quite the scare last night," she added.

"Well… heh… what can I say… I got emotional, and irrational," Charly replied, placing a hand behind her head, a tint of pink spread on her cheeks. Cleo smiled knowingly, but didn't comment, that same smile unnerved Kai, for a reason he couldn't comprehend.

"We're just glad you're alright," Cleo finally spoke.

"Well alright… thanks…" Charly didn't know how to respond.

Takara came up and put her hand on Charly's shoulder, the girl winced suddenly; Takara brushed the cut that she hid under her top. "You okay?" Takara noticed this.

"Oh.. Yea, just I sprained my shoulder last night, nothing serious," Charly lied. She looked around the group, noticing the look in Kai's eyes, it was accusing look, and she knew he knew that it wasn't the sprain. But luckily, he didn't blow her cover.

"Oh I just remembered why I came here, silly me… anyways, Lilly, Hikaru, I have something to talk to you about. It's regarding Bastet and Hellshire," Cleo suddenly spoke, Charly almost smiled, leave it to Cleo to divert attention.

"Uh… sure," Hikaru spoke with a raised eyebrow, Cleo led both girls off, leaving Brian with the others. Not that anyone really minded his presence, it was clear to see Brian changed, he was a little more civil now, if still cold, but two years weren't enough to undo all the horrors he lived through. And knowing how he was two years ago, the way he was now, was a definite progress.

Brian meanwhile stood aside from the others, watching, his gray eyes shifting from Charly to Kai, he was curious about that little sprain. Something told him that was a big fib; the look Kai gave Charly when she came up with the excuse spoke volumes about it.

He noticed the look Takara was giving Charly, the girl's eyes were riveted her leader's shoulder, the way she launcher her blade, you'd think she didn't have a sprain at all, which only confirmed Brian's suspicion, he could almost swear something happened last night, something that both Charly and Kai were hiding, it wasn't his business, but he was curious.

Deciding to brave the rapids he pushed off the support column, "Charly… can I have a word, with you, in private?" he asked.

"Uh… sure Brian, just give me a second here," Charly replied. So he waited, as she said a minute later she approached him, "well?" she asked.

"Pardon me if I seem blunt, but I'm curious, did you really sprain your shoulder? I know injuries, and frankly, I don't believe you had any kind of sprain," Brian began.

"Alright you're on to me, but you can only tell this to Cleo, capeesh? Last night, I was mobbed, and I kind of got a knife dragged across my collar bone, not deeply, it doesn't hurt to move my arm, but Takara pressed down on it, and it kind of stung," Charly explained in a whisper.

"That would explain everything," Brian replied, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, oh and one more thing, don't even tell Cleo, she's a gossiping girl, I don't want this coming up to the surface. Keep this one just between you, me, and Kai, alright?" Charly requested.

"Alright, I won't say anything, promise," Brian spoke.

"Thanks," Charly patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture and walked away, Brian smirked.

"Well I better go see what Cleo has on her mind," he spoke aloud. He didn't get a reply, nor did he want one, so he walked out of the room.

Elsewhere, Vega stepped out of her room, still feeling groggy, she couldn't sleep well; something nagged her dream all night. And now she finally understood what, it was the 'talk' she had with Tala. She remembered her words clearly and wanted to wince, 'Just great… now he probably thinks I'm Emma's clone,' she thought. 'Why do I even care what he thinks of me?' she asked herself.

'Mistress… we must remain focused on the task at hand,' Kaosu's deep, hissing voice echoed in her mind.

'Yea… I guess you're right,' Vega replied to her bit beast.

'I am right, we cannot afford to lose now, emotions will lead to mistakes, which will lead to a loss, we cannot lose,' Kaosu hissed.

'Yes…' Vega replied.

"Vega are you alright?" a voice spoke. Vega snapped out of it.

"Yea I'm alright, thanks Natasha, I just… got too deep in thought, that's all," Vega replied.

Natasha nodded, Natalie however was not anywhere in sight, which was a bit surprising.

"Oh I came to tell you… the boss wants to have a word with you," Natasha spoke.

"Did he say about what?" Vega wondered, she had a good clue about what, but she didn't want to seem like she did, certainly not to one of the twins.

"No… I'm sorry, he didn't, he just told me to get you, even if I have to wake you up," Natasha folded her arms, putting one hand to her chin. "But let me tell you this… I think you shouldn't anger him, he looks like he's been to hell and back over night, I dare bet he didn't sleep well," she added.

"Alright, I see what he wants," Vega walked off. 'So you didn't sleep well either Tala… serves you right,' she thought to herself.

Vega walked the hallway of the bottommost floors, her chains ringing, and she didn't bother to stifle them. The trench coat billowed at her feet. Approaching a large wooden door she gave it three brisk knocks. The door opened Vega wasn't ready for what she saw. There was Tala, in his usual leather pants. But he only had a black tank top on.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked, inspecting his face, dark circles under his eyes were the only tell-tale sign that he didn't sleep well, all tiredness was masked away by his usual mask of coldness.

"About last night, once again… I'd have to apologize, I was out of line, I had no right to pry into your reasoning," Tala began.

"It's alright, you're used to people being either your superiors, or inferiors, I bet you never had an equal before," Vega replied. She heard Kaosu-Dragoon hiss something in her mind, but she ignored him completely.

"That… no," Tala shook his head, moving away from the door, Vega stepped in, the room was dark, the only light was from a small corner lamp, and even that didn't have a very strong bulb. It cast only enough light into the chamber, to allow safe navigation, without bumping into objects. 'Chamber… more like a den… a den of a wolf,' Vega thought. Silence settled over the room, only to be broken by the ring of the chains on Vega as she shifted her weight.

"Am I free to go?" she asked.

Tala turned to her, she noticed the look in his eyes, maybe he didn't show any emotions, but for an instant, a second, no longer, Vega swore she saw something in his icy eyes. "Tell me… about what you said last night," he began.

"What about it?" Vega wondered.

"The others seem to think there is something between us, just today I heard Natasha and Natalie whispering something about it," Tala continued. Vega instantly knew where he was going.

"I know you aren't too fond of inner group relationships, and I know my place," Vega tried to steer him off topic, but the words sounded oddly hollow to her, as if she was lying to herself, and him.

"You're lying," Tala spoke bluntly, glaring her in the eyes, but his glare evaporated when the girl blinked.

"I am not!" Vega countered, 'Liar!' her brain screamed at her suddenly. Once again Kaosu hissed something, but once again, Vega ignored him, it was becoming a little too easy to do that, she had better things to focus and analyze. Like why was her heart hammering right now? 'Anger that's all… where does he get off calling me a liar?' she explained to herself. He continued to stare her right in the eyes; the air was electrifying in the room, as the silence was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"You're lying Vega, it's clear, your eyes give you away, I never noticed it, but your eyes tell when you're lying," Tala elaborated.

'So that's why he's staring,' she thought, feeling relief, only to have that relief vanish in an instant he took a step closer to her.

"Now how about you say the truth?" Tala spoke, his voice was commanding, yet not harsh. He couldn't tear his gaze away from hers, and it was weakening him.

"The others are nuts," Vega spoke. Tala neared again, his fingers reaching to cup her cheek, drawing closer, his skin felt cold like ice, and it almost made Vega shiver.

"Look me in the eyes, and repeat that, earnestly," he commanded. Vega couldn't, his eyes, they were blazing now, not with anger, with something else, her throat swelled and vocal cords gone numb from his look. She could move, she couldn't breathe, and she could speak.

"Thought so…" he added. Before she could say anything, Tala kissed her, slowly, testing her as much as he was testing himself. The kiss quickly became passionate as he stepped even closer; the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. And he moved his to around her waist. The electricity in the room now seemed to flow through, and between them.

But as soon as the kiss began it ended and Tala stepped away, satisfied. "You can go now," he spoke, turning around, not wanting her to see the emotions he was struggling to suppress.

Vega felt shocked, surprised, numb all over, she licked her lips in disbelief, but walked out the room, 'What… was that… can he… no… this is Tala were talking about… arrogant, self, bull-headed… amazingly gorgeous –' Vega stopped dead in her tracks as realization dawned on her. 'Oh god… I _am_ in love with him…' she thought with horror, yet deep inside, some part of her, wanted to march back in there, and tell him the truth, let him know, and maybe, repay him in kind for that kiss, she ignored that part, it terrified her beyond anything else. She ignored it just like she was ignoring the snake-like hisses of a very displeased Kaosu-Dragoon.

Tala stood in the middle of his room, still feeling the aftershock of the kiss, he couldn't believe he did that, and got away with it. It shocked him even more to realize that he enjoyed it, and what more, wanted to do it again. 'No… I will not become weak, I have to win this, I can't let her distract me, not now, not when I'm so close,' he berated himself. But he couldn't get the memory of the feeling out of his head. It replayed over and over, like a stuck record. 'What is she doing to me?' he looked at the small mirror hanging on the wall, 'What… is happening to me…' he asked his reflection.

_Author Notes:_ Okay, it sucks, I wont even try to deny it. But could you at least give me ONE review. Sheesh people, I feel under appreciated here!


	27. The Final Round Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The finals begin on a note. Cleo reveals a thing or two about herself and manages to freak the Majestics out. Stick around!

Chapter #26: The Final Round Begins

That evening, Cleo, Brian, Kenneth, the Majestics, and the White Tigers were in the VIP booth, waiting for the finals to begin. Cleo was fiddling with her ankh, she was at unease, and her ankh refused to stop pulsating, Hawkra as in just as much unease as his mistress was.

Suddenly there was a shuffle at the back entry to the VIP box, "I hope we're not late for the start of things," a voice said from behind. Cleo instantly turned around, seeing two boys standing there, one was short, but he was a dwarf compared to his tall companion.

"Ian! Spencer! I didn't think you'd make it! No you're not later, the things are just about to begin," Cleo replied.

"Good," Spencer spoke. The Majestics and the white tigers were glaring at the two.

"Brian, how you been? We haven't seen you in a few months," Ian continued, moving past the group to sit down in the two remaining seats.

"Well… I was busy, Cleo been dragging me everywhere," Brian replied.

"You sure changed, it's not like you to obey commands of those inferior," Ian joked. Brian actually smirked at that.

"Watch it Ian, she's my sister, maybe you're my friend, but I'd still make Falborg rip Wyborg to shreds if you continue to trash-talking my sister," Brian replied light-heartedly. After the din was over and done with the group resettled to watch the things happening below, but the others were still weary of the presence of the former Demolition Boys, moreso the White Tigers than the Majestics..

"Cleo what do you suppose are their chances of winning?" Mariah wondered it was clear whom she meant.

"Not good I'm afraid, if Kaosu-Dragoon has recovered his energy then the chances are even slimmer, but this is highly unlikely for Kaosu to have recovered that much energy in twenty hours. In three seconds that dragon used enough energy for two shots of the prominence between Dranzer, Celeste, and Black-Dranzer," Cleo explained calmly.

"Black-Dranzer?" Lee asked in surprise.

"Yes, Black-Dranzer, Kai still has him, but he's different now, he's benevolent, now he feeds solely on Kai's energy, and… the prominence is the result of that benevolence. It's an attack unlike any you have seen before. I have faced this enormous power, and I have lost. It felt like… the friendship, and trust between Charly and Kai was transferred to their spirits, and formed a power unlike anything seen before. It felt like… like getting hit by a real solar prominence, and it was just as destructive, and just as majestic," Cleo spoke, her hand was clasped over her heart, the ankh around her neck continued to glow.

"Sounds powerful," Gary spoke.

"It is… immensely so," Cleo added. "Trust, friendship… compassion, love…" Cleo continued, "All combined… form an unstoppable power, but now… Kaosu-Dragoon controls a power that is exactly opposite of all that, negativity, hate, sorrow, jealousy, all that flows through that divine dragon cannon, and only the prominence can possibly stand up to it," she spoke.

"How do you know all this?" Robert wondered, his eyes strayed down to her glowing ankh and suddenly he realized something, "That… trinket…" he paused.

"This trinket…" Cleo paused, "Is five thousand years old, and inside resides the patron spirit of the sun god Ra, and his ancient power is very sensitive to the positive spirits of people, and he's resonating now because he senses that the ancient spirits need his help. Even a god cannot deny the call of destiny, and as the servant of Ra, I cannot deny my destiny to help those warriors who Ra deems worthy," Cleo whispered.

"You're insane girl!" Johnny spoke.

"I believe her," Mariah spoke, "Call it woman's intuition but I believe Cleo, if Charly believes her, then I believe her."

"Trust us guys, she does know what she's talking about, I've seen her two bit beasts," Ian interrupted.

"Trusting you guys… that would be probably the _last_ thing I'd do," Johnny countered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome… our finalists for the world tag team championship… teams Japan and Germany!" Jazzman began.

"You heard the man A.J, teams Japan is a heavy hitter, from the last round where Lilly showed us the unimaginable power of her bit beast Bast. They are the team to beat!" Brad spoke in a calm tone.

"Team Germany aren't wimps either, and if last round was any indication, Kaosu-Dragoon is the dragon lord! His attack pulverized the arena, can team Japan possibly stand up to this power?" A.J continued.

The spectators saw Charly and the others walk out, Kai and Charly in the lead, both looked calm, confident, Charly was walking with her head down, her arms crossed under her cloak.

"What's the matter Charly?" Vega called, "Admitting your imminent loss?"

Charly looked up, her eyes flashing, "No Vega… I'm mourning the loss of my best friend. You're not her, you're but an empty shell, controlled… like a puppet," Charly raised a hand, pointing right at Tala, "By him, and I'm going to stop you!" Charly added.

Vega began to laugh, "You'll have to stop my dragon first, and that wont happen, finally Celeste will bow down to my power," Vega hissed back. Her prussian eyes were cold, emotionless, and her posture was a proud one, almost that of a queen walking the halls of her castle.

The two teams moved to their respective pits and Charly sat down in the corner, ignoring that she was sitting right next to Kai, her arms were still folded and her head down, eyes closed.

"Charly is something the matter?" Lilly asked.

"No Lilly, I am… meditating, what I didn't tell you guys, I called Jay and Anne last night, they have taught me a technique to help me focus all my energy to Celeste, it may help me, it's a soul bird thing," Charly explained.

"Well alright," Lilly glanced at the others.

"You guys, this is the time to review our line up," Kenny began.

"Who's going to start?" Rei asked.

"I think Tyson and Hikaru should begin, they have the bonus of speed against Charger, Hellshire theoretically should be able to match Zaber-Fang's maneuvers move for move, as well as they have the advantage in power against the banshees," Kenny volunteered.

"I agree," Kai spoke up.

"Then it's set, Tyson and Hikaru will blade first," Takara spoke, glancing at the two of them who nodded their consent.

"Will the players for the first round come up," Jazzman announced.

Hikaru and Tyson got up, approaching the covered dish. Henry and Leon met them up; both were smirking like a pair of Cheshire cats.

"I guess it's our honor to beat him who dishonored our Boss the last time," Leon taunted.

"Tyson did it once, he'll do it again!" Hikaru replied.

"You bet'cha I will! Nothing can stop me and Dragoon!" Tyson added.

"I guess these two teams are all out for trash talk," A.J spoke.

"Right A.J, teams Japan is sending out Hikaru, the more mysterious member of the Amazons, Hikaru's bit beast Hellshire is the lioness queen. Blading for the Bladebreakers is Tyson, their most unpredictable blader, Tyson rarely uses a set plan yet somehow manages to come up with a win. His unpredictability is definitely his best asset." Brad continued.

"Team Germany is sending out Henry and Leon, trying to go for the heavy hit off the bat. If last round was any indication, Charger is the king of heavyweight melee, Zaber-Fang just may be the cat to leave team Japan lost in the dust with his impressive maneuvering ability." A.J added.

"You said it A.J, Hikaru and Tyson will have to contend with a lot to beat these two," Brad called.

"Let's have a look at the dish design for this best two out of three round shall we?" A.J began. The dish uncovered fluently, it was totally flat with walls that weren't higher than a foot, maybe a bit more. The surface had fine gray powdery sand on it, like moon dust, shallow craters and rocks dotted the dish.

"Is it me A.J or does that dish look like the surface of the moon," Brad wondered.

"It's not just your imagination Brad, it's our outer space dish, the design idea for this one was submitted as a winner by fellow beyblade fans, we just thought it'd be cool to use it now," A.J replied.

"Well this will be good," Brad added, "Well we are ready to start the first best out of three finals round." 

"Players are you ready?" Jazzman spoke. "Three… two… one…" he counted down.

"Let it rip!" Tyson and Hikaru called, sending out their blades.

Henry and Leo sent out in silence, both were grinning like a pair of very evil Cheshire cats. Henry folded his arms, "Charger, no use wasting time! Seismic Apocalypse!" Henry commanded. His blade began to glow as the rhino appeared with a roar, immediately going into a thrashing. Zaber-fang began to zigzag again, Leon was smirking. The first of the tremors kicked up dust, but somehow didn't appear to be affecting Hellshire, or Dragoon.

"How boring…" Hikaru spoke, pretending to yawn.

"You said it," Tyson agreed, "Dragoon doesn't even feel it." Henry was fuming it was evident he wasn't used to being mocked.

"Rhino Stampede!" he commanded. Before Hikaru or Tyson could respond, the rhino charged right at Hellshire. Ducking his horn.

"Zaber-Fang, go!" Leon added. The cat paused a second before going back into Zigzags, moving right at Dragoon. Tyson watched the cat closely.

"Wait for it Dragoon…" he told his dragon. 'This… is just like grandpa taught me,' he thought to himself, focusing on trying to predict where Zaber-Fang would strike from. "There! Now Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson called. Dragoon emerged from his blade with a roar just as Zaber-fang materialized. Before the cat could do anything Dragoon was on him.

"Phantom Hurricane attack!" Tyson called. Dragoon responded and a twister fast formed, it blew Zaber-fang away from it, the wind currents were destabilizing him.

"Tyson that's it! You're a genius! Zaber-fang is fast, but he's not well balanced!" Hikaru gasped. "Hellshire… Samurai slash! Take care of that cat!" she added, Hellshire emerged with a roar, charging, at Zaber-fang, slicing through Dragoon's winds like a real pro.

Baring her claws, the cat leapt up and plowed on top the unbalanced Zaber-fang. With a roar of pain it was over, Zaber-fang was sent out flying, much to Leon's shock.

"Leon is out! Hikaru and Tyson have managed to hone in on the cat's only weakness, what skill A.J, what skill!" Brad spoke.

"Right you are Brad, and by the look of things, Dragoon and Hellshire still have plenty of energy left in them to take down Charger," A.J added.

"Henry stay away from Dragoon," Tala warned.

"I'm still in control Boss," Henry replied. A second  late there was a tremor.

"You want a quake Henry… I'll give you a quake. Hellshire is the goddess of quakes, and she's bristling with ancient Egyptian power. For Hellshire is really the patron of the goddess Sahkmet… now feel her wrath… Hellshire, Gaea's judgment attack!" Hikaru commanded. Hellshire roared, the eye of Horus on her forehead began to glow.

In the stands, Cleo touched her Ankh, "Yes… I feel it… Sahkmet is in unrest, she is enraged… but with her signet  gone, Sahkmet can't emerge…" she spoke.

There was a roar of pain and a tremor erupted, shaking the whole arena, and even the stadium felt it. Dragoon floated above Hellshire, not bothered by the rampaging feline. The quake settled but the damage was done, Charger was off balanced.

"Tyson, do the honors," Hikaru added.

"Right… Dragoon! Final attack!" Tyson called. Dragoon dove right at charger, and it was over, the rhino was sent out flying, his blade hit the arena bleacher wall, making a nice hole.

"Hikaru and Tyson take the first set! And it looks like team Germany is at a disadvantage!" Jazzman interrupted. The cheering exploded into the air as fans rejoiced.

"I saw but I don't believe it, but I don't believe this, team Japan just may be able to end the monstrous winning streak Team Germany has!" Brad continued.

"I wouldn't bet on it, they still have to beat the dragon lord," A.J spoke.

"Ready for the second round wimps?" Hikaru taunted, folding her arms.

"You wont have it one more time girly! We wont let our boss down!" Leon countered.

"You let him down when you challenged me! Because even if Vega told you all of our secrets, nothing could've prepared you for my new secret weapon," Hikaru added. Tyson was looking at her oddly, but decided not to say anything, it couldn't be a bluff, and he could blow her fib, he didn't wish to risk it.

Henry retrieved his blade, checking it for damage, he didn't see any, but somehow he didn't like it, Hikaru won a little too fast. Glancing at the others he saw the twins raise thumbs at him. Tala and Vega were glaring, and it made him flinch, he knew he had to win, at any cost.

"Players are you ready for the second round?" Jazzman asked. Henry and Leo got into position, so did Hikaru and Tyson.

"They will win, that much is clear," Enrique spoke in the spectator booth.

"Henry and Leon wont fall for the same trick twice," Brian countered, "Tala taught him better than that, he'll be more cautious."

"I don't know Brian, they don't have our training," Spencer spoke.

"That is why I have no other choice but to return the signet of Ra to Sahkmet, so that she may emerge, Sahkmet is the key here," Cleo added.

"What signet?" Robert asked; the Majestics were looking at Cleo like she was insane.

"I tell you Robert, the girl is a nut case, but then again, related to him," Johnny waved a hand in the general direction of Brian, "She probably is." He ignored the glares coming from Brian, glares that could kill at quite the distance.

"You will see… you will see," Cleo puts her hands to her ankh so that they were at each side of it as it hung around her neck. Closing her eyes she began to chant in a language none of them knew, the Ankh began to glow.

"Three… Two… One…" Jazzman counted down.

"Let it RIP!" All four players called, sending out their blades.

_Author Notes:_ So can Cleo awaken Sahkmet? And will Hikaru and Tyson win? Or will Henry and Leon rip victory from the jaws of defeat? All this and more on the next exciting chapter Of COTA: Destined Warriors


	28. Sahkmet’s Wrath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The battle between Henry and Leon against Tyson and Hikaru is continued in this chapter. Stick around to find out!

Chapter #27: Sahkmet's Wrath

The blades touched down with an explosion of sparks. Hellshire didn't waste any time to go after Charger, Zaber-Fang went into Zigzags again; it gave him protection, but not much, seeing as Tyson was sort of able to predict his movements.

Cleo continued to chant, the ankh around her neck began to shudder, the other watched in fascination. "What is going on?" Lee wondered.

"Let her chant, Cleo knows what she's doing," Brian replied, "Her adoptive brother, Allen, is a son of a famous Egyptologist, he taught her all she knows, she knows quite a lot, even some things some Egyptologists don't know," he explained.

"Allen what?" Robert asked.

"His full name is not important, trust me, she knows what she's doing," Brian replied.

"Go Cleo!" Mariah cheered.

"I have to agree with Johnny, the girl is nuts!" Kevin continued. Brian glared him too, and Kevin shrunk back, Brian was getting sick of people bad mouthing Cleo, he could take insults directed at him, he probably deserved them too, but not those directed at Cleo, just because she was who she was didn't mean she was a bad person.

"Hellshire! Come out now!" Hikaru commanded below. Everyone turned to the fight as the cat emerged with a thunderous roar, the eye of Horus on her forehead glowing. Dragoon didn't bother emerging, he just charged at Zaber-fang, intercepting him.

"Way to go Dragoon! Show that cat that speed isn't everything!" Tyson cheered.

"Hellshire! Gaea's Judgment attack!" Hikaru commanded, it worked once before, so why waste time coming up with something else.

"Not so fast! Zaber-Fang, use Dragoon and go airborne… Feral Rip!" Leon commanded. Zaber-Fang emerged, and did as ordered, much to Tyson's shock. The cat bore down on Hellshire, claws sparking. He hit sending Hellshire riling away, stopping her quake before it could begin.

"Boss taught us better than that! We wont fall for it again girl," Henry taunted.

"I'm afraid you're done for," Leon added.

Above, Cleo's ankh shuddered again and suddenly floated up, stretching on its cord, drawn to Hellshire, the girl's chanting suddenly stopped. Her eyes opened, "No Leon… you're done for… Hawkra release the signet!" The ankh exploded into a glow. Above the arena, lightning began to spark, racing with flames.

"A.J what is going on? Where did that… swirl come from?" Brad asked, noticing the swirl of energy.

"I have no clue Brad, but I think it's something our players are doing," A.J replied. 

"Leon what the hell are you doing?" Henry asked.

"It's not me…" Leon replied, gaping at the energy swirling above. A golden sphere formed above the arena. It began to unravel, Henry then noticed Hellshire, she was glowing, and her paws were spread wide.

Vega watched, but then she noticed something, standing up, "Henry! Attack now! Don't let Hellshire power up you fool!" she called. Tala glared at her. Henry meanwhile turned around, Tala nodded.

Suddenly the sphere erupted open, leaving a form floating there, a golden hawk-like bird, glitter fell from his flapping wings unto the arena floor like a gentle rain. A golden eye of Horus was glowing on its forehead.

"A.J! Are my eyes deceiving me? Or is that… a fifth bit beast?" Brad asked.

"I think we're both hallucinating but cameras can't be wrong! That is definitely a fifth bit beast, but whose? We'll have to stand by and find out," A.J replied.

"Hey! It's… It's Hawkra!" Charly gasped. The other stood up, paralyzed with shock, the crowd din quieted as people watched with gaping open mouths. The Majestics were among them and so were the White Tigers. Brian, Ian, and Spencer were smirking.

"This is my second bit beast, patron of the sun god Ra, Hawkra," Cleo explained. Her hair was moving on unfelt winds as the ankh around her neck continued to glow brightly.

"Told you, Cleo has two bit beasts, you didn't believe anyone, well here he is," Ian mocked.

The hawk floated down, opening his beak, suddenly he shot out an orb from his mouth, it wasn't one of fire, and it wasn't aimed at Charger, or Zaber-fang, it was aimed at Hellshire. The orb hit the cat, causing it to erupt into a glow. The feline levitated slightly, throwing back her head.

Hair cascaded down as the cat's helmet vanished, but her head remained lion-like, her body reformed into a woman's body. A halter topped dress with a low back and cut away sides that went to the hips, so that the skirt only hung at the back and front. The figure landed, golden bracelets by the dozen began to form around her arms and her hair fell limp, forming a sort of a mane. The figure raised her hand, a javelin formed in her grip as she looked up, her eyes glowing bright solid crimson.

Henry stumbled back and so did Leon.

"Welcome… Sahkmet," Hikaru spoke. Tyson was gaping, his jaw hanging open.

"Some secret weapon!" Tyson managed to utter out, turning to Henry and Leon he smirked, "I believe you're screwed now!" he spoke.

Henry snapped out of his paralysis, "Big deal! Charger! Attack!" he commanded, Charger emerged with a roar, Sahkmet shifted her lance, her feline lips curved upwards, a golden sun disk medallion formed around her neck, surrounded by lion fangs on a cord. The glitter shower from above suddenly intensified as Hawkra fell away, vanishing, his glitters fell around the arena, and Sahkmet shifted her javelin again just as Charger moved. Before he could hit, the goddess leapt up, making him miss, badly.

"Dragoon! Go!" Tyson added, Dragoon slammed Charger hard from the side, Dragoon was much larger than Charger, and had the advantage, just like Charger had one over Tryhorn.

"Zaber-Fang! Take out the pixie!" Leon added, pointing at Sahkmet. Zaber-fang, now free of Dragoon's hold attacked, leaping foreword at Sahkmet, she dodged him again. Hikaru was smiling, folding her arms.

"You two really are pathetic, Sahkmet is a goddess, there is nothing you can do now," she spoke.

Vega was growling, she couldn't believe it.

"Is she really that powerful?" Natasha asked looking at the black-clad female leader.

"I don't know… this is the first time Sahkmet ever came out, I don't even know her attacks, they could be anything…" Vega replied, "Henry doesn't stand a chance."

Dragoon and Charger were locked in mortal combat while Sahkmet continued to dodge Zaber-fangs assaults, she was agile like the wind, and Zaber-fang couldn't even get close. Hikaru was smiling, "Oh dear… I can't help but decide, to I finish you two off now, or torture you some more? For all the things you did, torture is not enough, too bad I cant do this Tala, I bet Sahkmet would really have enjoyed that," she spoke.

"Lets just finish them," Tyson interfered.

"Oh all right," Hikaru agreed, Sahkmet landed. "Sahkmet, no time to play, they aren't worth it, finish it off… Ecliptic Quake attack!" Hikaru called.

Sahkmet obeyed, with a fluent movement she tossed her javelin up into the air, it began to twirl vertically. Raising both arms, flames erupted from her hands, circling the javelin until it formed a sphere. The spear then plummeted down unto the ground, burning as it fell from the bottom of the energy sphere, the blade jamming into the ground as suddenly the whole stadium shook hard. A fissure split open from the spear point heading right at Zaber-fang, trapping his blade in a small circle until the cat couldn't move.

The sphere of flames lowered, until it was resting on Sahkmet's palm over her head. The goddess looked at Dragoon, and much to Tyson's shock the dragon obeyed, pulling away from Charger.

"Say your prayers," Hikaru added. Sahkmet dropped her hand foreword, and with a flick of her wrist sent the orb flying right at Henry and Leon's blades. It hit the arena, causing it to quake violently, that whole half of the arena exploded into the air, but the energy still floated. Sahkmet stretched her hand out foreword and snapped her fingers, the orb exploded, causing the tiniest particles of the arena to become dust. Two badly deformed blades flew out with the explosion and it sent Henry and Leon back. Both cried out in pain as they hit the arena floor on their backs. The wind knocked out from their lungs.

"Henry and Leon are out! Hikaru and Tyson take the match! Team Japan has the lead! And what a lead it is!" Jazzman shouted into his microphone. The whole arena seemed to explode into cheers as fans stood up to clap, cheering loudly, thunderously.

"Did you just _see_ that A.J? I don't believe this! Hellshire transformed just like Bastet did, but her power is a lot more deadly and devastating! It could even rival the Devine Dragon cannon! These two teams surely achieved a level of blading that was not thought possible before!" Brad spoke.

"The BBA might have to rewrite the rulebooks Brad, it is obvious that there are some bladers out there who possess unimaginable power!" A.J added.

Sahkmet retrieved her javelin and leapt up into the air, sparkles fell from her as her body began to reform again, returning into a feline form, the cat landed and roared, and so did Dragoon. Their blades materialized from the cloud of dust, still spinning on the unharmed half of the dish.

Hikaru and Tyson raised their hands, their blades leaping up as both caught them. Henry and Leon began to rise, glaring murder across the arena.

"As I said, you never stood a chance, we are unstoppable, and we wont be defeated," Hikaru called.

"Have fun kissing dirt," Tyson added. Both turned to walk back to their pit.

"Way to go you two! That was so totally awesome! So cool!" Max chattered excitedly.

"Hikaru, you really showed them!" Lilly added.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done in my place, Cleo was right, all I had to do was believe in myself and Sahkmet would obey me," Hikaru replied. Lilly nodded.

Charly clapped Hikaru on the back and so did Takara. "Only one more round left, and I'm pretty sure Tala and Vega will blade it," Kenny voiced.

"Well then, we'll be back at the hotel before dinner time, are you ready Kai?" Charly asked. He looked up, their eyes locked, Kai just nodded. "Well then, this is it, the time to let them have it," Charly spoke. Reaching under her cloak she pulled a second leather fingerless glove, putting it on her left hand, adjusting both. "Time to hit 'em hard… hit 'em furious, and win, Time to get back to the game and prove that when it comes to being the best, if you're not on this team, you're second rate," she continued.

"Players are you ready for the second round?" Jazzman asked. Charly moved to the dish, Kai got up as well; Tala stepped up, Vega right behind him.

"Finally Charly… three years, I can almost taste victory," Vega taunted, "Revenge is sweet, and it's best served cold, or haven't you heard? Well better bundle up, the third ice age is about to come."

"Vega, you will never win, don't even bother," Charly replied, reaching to the clasp of her brooch she undid it, the cloak slid from her shoulders, revealing her halter top. Around her upper arms were golden snake charms; Vega recognized them as the ones Cleo gave the girl. Reaching into pouch buckled at her side Charly drew her blade, Kai followed suit.

"You want to know why you wont win Vega? It's simple… I wont let you!" Charly added, flicking the bit chip out of her blade she reached into the pouch again, pulling another blade, clicking the bit chip, the blade erupted into a glow.

"A new blade, like that's going to help you," Tala spoke mockingly. Kai clicked Dranzer's bit chip into his own diamond blade. Dranzer also erupted into a glow.

"It will Tala, because this blade is something Biovolt wanted to invent, but it didn't have one key piece, human spirit," Kai replied.

"It doesn't matter," Tala replied.

"The second round is about to begin, and there is trash talk going on down there A.J, team Japan is sending out Charly and Kai to finish off the job! Now we all know when these two blade, damage is often heavy," Brad spoke.

"No kidding Brad, and they're blading against the one and only Tala and Vega, if last round was any indication, this will be destructive!" A.J continued.

"The BBA foresaw this possibility and decided this is the time to deploy the special 'Safety' cage to protect the spectators, it's made of impact resistant material that can withstand TNT blasts yet still allow full view! They also have decided to forego a trick dish and go with the classic bowl," Brad spoke. As he said this, a six-sided glass cage rose from the arena platform, surrounding the players and the dish in front of them uncovered. Vega smirked, and so did Tala.

"Oh this is too good… nowhere to run Charly, how sweet," Vega mocked.

"Who's running," Charly replied. The two glared at each other.

"Players are you ready?" Jazzman cut in. "Three… Two… one…" he counted down.

"Let it rip!" Kai and Charly called, Tala and Vega once again sent out in silence.

_Author Notes:_ and the long awaited battle is ON! Charly and Kai against Tala and Vega, who shall emerge victorious and who shall bite the dust? Stick around for the next EXPLOSIVE chapter of CDW!


	29. Truth In Subtleties

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** It's the long awaited battle between Kai and Charly against Tala and Vega. Who will pull the win? And can Kaosu be bested? Only time, and this chapter, will tell!

Chapter #28: Truth In Subtleties

"And the second round the finals is on!" A.J spoke.

"You can bet it will be hot!" Brad added.

Celeste and Dranzer touched down on the arena throwing up sparks into the air. Kaosu and Wolborg touched down fluently.

"Tala is all yours Kai, I'm going to handle the traitor," Charly spoke. Before Kai could object it was too late, ever brash Charly was once again leaping into battle before looking. "Celeste… no use playing games! Show he what we do to traitors!" she commanded. Celeste erupted into a glow and with a thunderous shriek emerged, spreading out her wings. Vega smirked at this.

"Charly, you still haven't learned, raw power isn't always they key," Vega mocked, "But it helps to have some! Kaosu hydro jet!" she commanded. Her blade erupted into a glow and Kaosu-Dragoon stretched out, flicking open his grand wings, flexing his arms. Celeste bore down on it, talons bared, eyes glowing in a shade of unholy crimson. The dragon blasted out water and Vega smirked, but the smirk was wiped off her face when with a single flap Celeste dodged the impact, it hit the glass behind Charly, splattering.

Celeste folded her wings and dove, Kaosu didn't see it coming, the savage slash from the passing by Celeste was like a blow to the gut for Vega. Celeste's blade slammed Kaosu's sending it riling away.

"You said it Vega… and I have it all! Celeste… Divine comet impact!" Charly called.

"Dranzer, double team!" Kai added, he couldn't even attempt to get to Wolborg, Kaosu-Dragoon was still shielding Tala's blade, which made him mad. Dranzer emerged with another thunderous shriek the two soul birds exchanged a series of flashes, flames exploded around both. Both charged, Kaosu-Dragoon however opened his mouth and blasted out another jet of water, this one too missed.

'How… can this be,' Vega wondered. Tala was beginning to get annoyed by Vega's sudden inability to hit her targets.

"Vega may I ask what are you doing?" he asked in a hiss. Twin shrieks suddenly alerted them to the fight; Celeste and Dranzer were doing circles around Kaosu-Dragoon. The dragon was sluggish, trying desperately to slash at any one of them, but the birds were far more agile, avoiding his claws, and fangs.

"Time to put you out of your misery! Dranzer… Celeste, Hell-Firestorm attack!" Kai commanded. The birds shrieked and flames exploded from them, each one formed a twister around Kaosu-Dragoon and the twisters interlocked into one huge roaring inferno.

"Alright! They're doing it!" Lilly jumped up from her seat, cheering.

"Right on! Go Kai! Go Charly!" Max added.

"Kaosu-Dragoon! Hydro Cyclone!" Vega called. The dragon roared in the flames, water exploded out from him as he stretched out, the vortex of water put the flames out. "Any second now Red," Vega added.

"Wolborg, Blizlog!" Tala snapped out of it, he really thought Vega would be done there for a second, 'what a foolish notion, Kai and Charly can't possibly take down this behemoth, new blades or not,' he berated himself. Kaosu's cyclone still raged as Wolborg's freezing winds kicked up, Celeste and Dranzer shrieked, both were thrown back, snow began to blow in a blizzard, the glass cage made it particularly devastating because the air couldn't escape, it continued to swirl.

Kaosu's cyclone hardened, freezing completely, like a cocoon of ice, in it, the dragon was moving, shifting, his body glowing a bright blue. "As I said Charly… the third ice age is about to come! Kaosu unleash the fury!" Vega called. Kaosu erupted from his cocoon, the ice shards around him looking like hundreds of sharp daggers.

"Celeste don't let it happen!" Charly called. Kai saw his opportunity.

"Dranzer! Go after Wolborg! While he's vulnerable!" he called. Both soul birds charged, Celeste ignited into flames and charged at Kaosu, the ice shards that came in contact with her aura melted and evaporated. Dranzer meanwhile streaked by Kaosu who was too preoccupied with Celeste to notice him. Wolborg bore his fangs as their blades clashed into mortal combat. Sparks flew in every direction as Dranzer's diamond-hardened blades came in contact with Wolborg's metallic ones.

Kaosu slung his tail; Dranzer saw it coming and with a single flap of his wings flew up, causing Kaosu to slam his tail into Wolborg.

"Whoa! Look at that! Kai and Charly have Tala and Vega on the ropes!" Kenny spoke.

"That was too sweet! They are using Kaosu's own tail against Wolborg," Rei added.

"Watch what you're doing Vega," Tala warned, glaring at her. Vega growled, Kaosu couldn't move, Celeste has melted all of the ice daggers he made.

"How can you have this much power?" she asked.

"Simple… our new blades amplified our power, these babies really amp things up!" Charly replied. "Celeste keep it up!" she added.

Dranzer dove at Wolborg again, shrieking, flames exploded around him as he bore down, like a burning arrow. At the last second her opened his wings and slammed into Wolborg hard, sending the wolf riling. Vega was getting annoyed, that much was evident. "Kaosu take Celeste out now!" she commanded.

Kaosu obeyed. Moving foreword he attempted to grab Celeste in his fangs, but he wasn't fast enough, the bird moved out of the way, time seemingly froze between the two of them as Celeste raised her talons, giving Kaosu a fast slash across the face, sending the dragon riling away. Celeste rebounded, ducking low, and charged. The two blades met in mortal combat.

"I don't believe this, they're evenly matched, neither one of them has enough power to deliver the final blow," Ian spoke up in the stands.

"They better come up with something, it doesn't look like Wolborg or Kaosu-Dragoon are losing any spin momentum," Robert added.

"Maybe this will end a draw," Spencer spoke.

"No Spencer, it wont be a draw, if Kai and Charly can somehow win this round, the next one will be easy, assuming I'm correct and the key to the dark prominence is Kai and Charly's friendship, if they can realize that… Black-Dranzer will emerge once again, like he did six months ago," Cleo spoke.

"You are betting a little too much on that one thing," Lee spoke.

"Because it's the only move that can possibly defeat Kaosu, look… Celeste has the upper hand now, but she's tiring, notice the subtle signs, Charly is leaning foreword a little more, Celeste is drawing so much energy from her, that Charly is beginning to feel the stress," Cleo spoke.

"She can do it! I know she can!" Mariah spoke.

"Figures the girls are the cheerleaders," Johnny muttered.

Suddenly there was a roar from below, all turned to the source, Kaosu was at the edge of the dish, Celeste was drilling into its side with her four diamond blades. The dragon was on the edge of the dish and drawing ever closer to the precipice of defeat.

Dranzer was still clashed with Wolborg; the two were locked in mortal combat, neither willing to give in. Tala was irritated, that was obvious. Kai wasn't too happy either; the two were glaring murder at each other. Suddenly a shriek echoed, Celeste flew back, hitting Dranzer, plowing him away from Wolborg. Kaosu regained balance, his thick whip-like tail lashing, his eyes glowing solid crimson.

"I've had enough," Vega hissed, "Kaosu hydro cyclone now!" she added, with an evil grin. Water once again exploded from Kaosu. Celeste and Dranzer were both wobbling, which showed how depleted the two of them were.

"Wolborg… time to finish them," Tala added. Wolborg howled in affirmation. Cold winds once again kicked up, as snow and ice formed, Kaosu's twister began to freeze over.

"You know Charly, at first, I was just going to maim Celeste and Dranzer, but now… for that little close call," Vega spoke, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you two a lesson."

Kaosu's cyclone froze solid, but Wolborg didn't ease off on the blizzard, if anything it intensified. Snow was blowing around, swirling, the blizzard was nearly blinding.

"Vega why are you doing this?" Charly asked, her voice sounded weak.

"Revenge Charly, and you know… it's best served cold," Vega replied. Kaosu erupted out of his cocoon, once again forming hundreds of sharp little daggers made of ice.

"If you want to hurt someone so badly Vega," Charly began, moving in front of Kai, spreading her arms out, "You'll only hurt me! I will not allow you, or Tala, or anyone for that matter, to hurt Kai," she spoke. Kai blinked in shock at her words, his jaw almost hung down. Tala was surprised as well. Vega faltered, for a split second, her eyes losing a little of their cold edge, but a second later that cold edge was back again.

"If that's what you wish… Kaosu…" Vega faulted again when she saw Charly close her eyes.

"Go ahead… do it, if that's what it'll take for you to realize your mistake," she whispered. At that instant a shimmer formed around Celeste, none of them noticed it. Her blade stabilized in a flash. Just as Kaosu drew back his wings, Celeste shrieked and charged, flames erupted around her as the bird moved at Kaosu. The dragon thrust his wings foreword, sending the ice shards flying; Celeste interrupted their trajectory, an aura of a flaming bird formed around her, melting the ice daggers as they hit her wings. The bird flew like an enraged hawk right at Kaosu, raising her talons; a series of flashes went off as the bird went berserk, her eyes shifting from their usual ebony to bright angry red.

The bird flew by Kaosu, dragging her talons across the dragon's face, the final hit came in the form of a jab to the back of the dragon's neck, right between the twin rows of his fin-like spores. The Dragon shrieked in pain. Celeste turned around. Charly let her arms drop, the Dragon was riling, 'Hey… what… of course!' realization dawned of Charly, hitting her like an avalanche.

Wolborg leapt up, grabbing Celeste by the wing, yanking her down, Kai snapped out of his momentary paralysis.

"Dranzer help her out!" he commanded. Dranzer stabilized as well, his spin was weak, but he was stable. The bird charged at Wolborg, plowing him again, causing his jaws to snap open, letting Celeste free.

"Kai… did you notice when Celeste hit Kaosu at the back his neck, he was in pain, I think that's his weak spot, the scales on the back of his head, between those fins!" Charly explained.

"You handle her, I'll finish Wolborg," Kai replied. Charly nodded.

"You heard him Celeste," she spoke. The soul bird nodded and flew up again. Dranzer meanwhile went back to hitting Wolborg. Vega was still in a state of mild shock, she was still musing over what happened.

'Why would she… it can't be, she… and Rei… she can't," her thoughts were a jumbled mess. And Charly knew Vega was distracted. Celeste went back into offence, once again beginning to slash at Kaosu, trying to hit that spot on the back of his neck. Her blade was slowly edging the dragon out.

Wolborg was being pushed over by the enraged Dranzer, his element was plainly his disadvantage, because Dranzer blocked every single attack Wolborg tried to pull on him the bird was dominating with an iron claw. Flames were dancing about both of the soul birds.

"Alright! Woohoo! A little more!" Tyson cheered from the pit. Rei and Takara were watching the fight; they too were affected by what Charly did. Rei knew he shouldn't be feeling this, but he was, he was jealous.

"Guys, something is wrong, the air in that cage, it's not cooling down, it's actually heating up," Kenny suddenly spoke.

Suddenly there was a roar, Kaosu's image shimmered and then vanished as Celeste finally bested him, sending him flying out of the dish and right into the glass cage wall, it didn't puncture through, but cracks did form.

"How…" Vega moved to retrieve her blade.

Kai smirked, "Any last words?" he asked, glaring murderously at Tala. Who glared back, but didn't speak. "Dranzer, finish him off now!" Kai added. Dranzer shrieked, without Kaosu in the rink to protect him, Wolborg found himself alone in the pit with two very enraged birds. In a flash his blade also flew out, Dranzer and Celeste shrieked loudly again, victoriously.

"Kai and Charly take the first round! In what was probably the most suspenseful battle I have ever seen!" Jazzman called. The crowd exploded into cheering, loudly, whistling, shouting.

"Kaosu-Dragoon doesn't look so tough now Brad, considering Celeste alone bested it!" A.J spoke.

"Team Germany has their work cut out for them, one more loss and it's all over for them," Brad replied.

Vega looked at her blade, and then at Tala, who looked like he was about to seriously hurt someone. He was angry; his normally cold eyes betrayed the anger he was futilely trying to suppress. Vega was so preoccupied with watching him that she didn't notice the tiny cracks on the side of her blade.

Charly slumped foreword, placing her hands on her knees, "Oh man… that was too close for comfort," she spoke. Kai retrieved their blades, his eyes shifted back to Charly.

"One more and it will end Charly, you think you could pull yourself together?" he asked. Charly looked up, straightening she nodded, taking Celeste.

"Lets win this Kai, it's what we came here to do, no over grown iguana with an attitude will stand in my… no… not just mine… our way," she spoke, smiling at him. Kai nodded in agreement, both latched their blades back in their launchers.

_Author Notes:_ Yep! It's 1-0 and the next match will probably decide it all. Can Kai and Charly pull out another win? Or are they running low on energy, what will happen next? Stick around to find out!


	30. The Final Farewell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The pre-last chapter of CDW… yep you heard me… PRE LAST. Stick around for the conclusion of this saga.

Chapter #29: The Final Farewell

"Players are you ready for the second round?" Jazzman asked. Tala and Vega positioned their blades, and so did Charly and Kai. The tension in the air was palpable, it was so thick, one could cut it with a knife, "Three… two… one…" Jazzman counted down.

"Let it rip!" all four players called.

"Time to finish this Celeste… Rise!" Charly called. Barely her blade touched down as a glow erupted out of it, Celeste flew out with a thunderous shriek. "Divine comet impact!" the girl added. The soul bird erupted ablaze and charged, dipping low, picking up speed as she went, heading like a streaking comet right at Kaosu-Dragoon. Wolborg veered away as fast as he could just a second before Celeste hit Kaosu hard, sending it back, but far from out.

"Dranzer! Attack!" Kai commanded. Dranzer didn't emerge however, just charged at Wolborg, with Kaosu preoccupied with Celeste, Kai had a clear shot at his arch rival's blade. "Bad move Tala, moving away from the only thing that can remotely protect you against Dranzer's fury!" he taunted.

"That chicken can't hurt Wolborg," Tala replied. At that second, a roar thundered, so loud that the glass cage around them rattled. Kaosu-Dragoon stretched out, flexing his wings. Flicking his diamond-tipped tail from side to side.

"Hydro Jet!" Vega commanded. Kaosu turned his head, and instead of blasting Celeste, he shot the jet right at Dranzer. It hit, blowing the blade back, and almost out of the dish, but Dranzer rebounded and managed to stay in the game, however his rotational speed was depleted.

"I was waiting for that… Celeste go for the weak spot!" Charly commanded. Celeste shrieked in affirmation and flew up, going for the back of Kaosu's neck. The dragon didn't turn around in time, and received a jab to the back of the neck by Celeste's razor-sharp talons, causing him to rile back.

"Guys… there is something odd going on there, look, the heat in the cage is continuing to rise, it's already five degrees warmer in there than the rest of the stadium, at this rate, it will become about a hundred degrees in there in matter of minutes," Kenny spoke.

"That's bad," Rei spoke.

"Not really, if the heat rises that much…" Kenny paused, "Wolborg wont be able to form his blizzard, and without the blizzard, there is no ice age, I think whatever Charly is doing there, is handicapping Vega and Tala, but they don't know it yet," he explained.

"Damn that's smart," Tyson commented.

"I don't think Charly is doing anything, I think it's a side effect to them using so much fire," Max countered.

"That's a possibility," Kenny typed up some commands.

"It's what's happening. The Air conditioning of this stadium is on the roof, the cold air is dense and heavy, it's actually pressing down the warm air in the cage, and with those walls, it can't escape sideways. Whatever does manage to rise is replaced by cold air, which is then heated up again. In a sense, a cascade is happening there, and this cascade just may be what we needed all along to beat that over grown iguana," Dizzy explained.

"A micro climate zone! Now if Tyson was blading, this would have supercharged Dragoon's phantom hurricane to a phantom typhoon, but I don't see how Kai and Charly can use this to their own good," Kenny spoke.

"Hey wait a minute, they have a twister attack too, it's different, but is it different enough to not function the same way?" Takara wondered.

"The temperature in the cage would have to rise more for it to work," Kenny replied.

Dranzer and Wolborg were still deadlocked and Kai was growing ever the more irritated. "Enough playing around Dranzer," Kai commanded. A red glow shimmered at the top of his blade as Dranzer erupted out of his blade, opening his grand wings. Wolborg followed without a prior order, the two separated but then clashed again.

Celeste shrieked suddenly, Kaosu used that moment to sling his whip-like tail at the bird, sending it back and right into the side of the dish hard. This caused it to loose spin and wobble for an instant. "I'm growing bored of this," Vega remarked. "Kaosu! Hydro Jet! Finish her off!" she commanded. Kaosu opened his jaws and blasted out water, but something shocking happened, some of the water began to actually evaporate, what did hit Celeste, harmlessly evaporated off her flaming aura.

"Aww… what's the matter Vega? Kaosu running out of water? Or maybe he's running so low on energy, he can't maintain his blasts cold enough to not evaporate?" Charly taunted.

'She's right…' Vega thought, but a second later she shook it off, 'No… she's not, Kaosu still has plenty more,' she berated herself. "I don't need water to beat Celeste," she barked back. Wolborg pushed Dranzer into the center of the arena. The wolf was enraged now, nearly frenzied, and Tala was not better off.

"It's all that I needed to do this," Charly suddenly spoke. Kai glanced at her in surprise. He saw the girl clasp her hands before her, placing her chin on her clasped knuckles. She began to whisper something, just barely audibly.

"Praying wont help you now Charly!" Vega replied. Kaosu charged, hitting Celeste hard, sending her back. In the moment of Kai's distraction, Wolborg bested Dranzer, sending him recoiling back.

Charly didn't pay any attention, she continued to whisper. Celeste and Dranzer regained balance; flames erupted out of them, fast swirling to circle the arena in large rings, racing across the glass walls.

"What is going on there?" Kenny wondered.

"Oh nothing… Charly is just whispering a chant to summon Black-Dranzer," Dizzy spoke matter-of-factly.

"She's what?" Rei asked.

"You heard me," Dizzy replied.

"Looks like Charly is launching something wicked on Kaosu and Wolborg," Brad spoke from up in the commentator booth.

"Hopefully it won't obliterate the whole stadium," A.J replied.

Vega watched the rings of flame, something about them was familiar, but she couldn't place a finger on it. "Care to clue me in what she's doing?" Tala whispered in her ear.

"I'm not sure…" Vega replied.

"Wolborg attack!" Tala did not let the two birds power up for whatever they were doing, he couldn't afford another loss, because one more loss and it would be all over, he couldn't let Kai have his way, not this time. At that instant the rings of flame closed in, forming a sphere of fire above the dish. Celeste shrieked, and so did Dranzer. A glow exploded from Kai's pocket, and at that instant he realized what was going on. Wolborg bore down on Dranzer. Plowing him hard sending the bird back but not out.

"Kaosu…" Vega began but was cut off when a black beam of energy shot out from Kai's pocket right into the orb of flames forming above the arena, the orb grew and now looked like a star.

"A.J did you see that beam? What was that all about?" Brad wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine Brad, but I think I know one thing, this could be the turn point of this battle," A.J replied.

"Cleo what's happening?" Mariah wondered, she was holding unto her pink blade that was shimmering.

"Black-Dranzer has been summoned… soon he will emerge and the dark star will once again lend them power," Cleo replied.

"There she goes again," Johnny muttered.

"Don't you ever get tired of putting people down?" Ian wondered, glaring at Johnny.

"Look who's talking, unlike you four, we aren't bit beast thieves!" Johnny barked back.

"Stop it you two, right now," Robert stepped in, glaring particularly murderously at Johnny.

The star above the arena suddenly exploded outwards, leaving a form, a black bird with bright blue eyes. He shrieked loudly. "Whoa Brad… unless I'm seeing things, that's Black-Dranzer!" A.J spoke from the commentator booth.

"Here we thought we've seen the last of him two years ago, who would have thought Kai still had him," Brad replied.

Celeste and Dranzer suddenly took off, their blades shimmering, transforming into beams of light to be swallowed by their spirits as they retreated.

"Oh no you don't… Kaosu begin charging!" Vega commanded. Celeste and Dranzer opened their beaks, red and crimson energy beginning to swirl, Black-Dranzer followed, but the energy swirling in his mouth was black. Wolborg made the move to lunge at the three of them, but Dranzer batted him away with his wing, sending the wolf back. Kaosu roared, a series of clicks raced down his back as his fin-like spores extended and spread out. His horns began to glow as energy began to cascade up his back, his jaws opened.

Up in the stands, Mariah's blade exploded into a glow and so did Cleo's ankh. Lee's blade followed, so did Robert's. In a manner of seconds the spectators were shocked to find all their blades resonating. Even Seaborg and Wyborg were glowing.

"This is freaky," Oliver remarked.

"Yea… what's going on?" Kevin wondered.

"Black-Dranzer is calling unto all of our spirits to lend him energy because alone, he cannot best Kaosu, he sees the future, and he knows alone he will never muster enough strength," Cleo spoke.

"Give up now Vega, while you have the chance," Charly warned.

"Never!" Vega replied.

"Then you leave us no choice," Kai put in.

"It's time then… Vega… you were my best friend… but, I guess there is only the darkness within you now. I guess I have to face the facts, my best friend is buried deep under, and the thing that looks like her is but a soulless shell. That's it then… I just hope that maybe, somehow, this will cleanse your heart, and make you forget the evil that is now your driving force. Maybe you'll see that revenge is not the answer, and turn back to the Vega I once knew," Charly spoke, closing her eyes let her hands fall, taking a deep breath. "It's time… for the dark prominence," she spoke slowly.

Celeste and Dranzer turned their heads down. A second later two beams of intense flames erupted from them, heading right at Kaosu Dragoon, Wolborg dove behind the Dragon's large wings.

"Never again will I be that sorry excuse of an underachiever! Kaosu fire the divine dragon cannon!" Vega called. Kaosu obeyed, firing his energy, the two beams met halfway, the prominence fanned out, and split like water would fan out if spilled. The glass cage exploded as it came in contact with the prominence. Charly threw up her hands, shielding herself from shards of flying glass. And at that second Black-Dranzer fired the third beam, intensifying the blast formed by Celeste and Dranzer, Kaosu was thrust down by the massive surge of energy, his beam was dying as the dragon was running out of energy a lot faster than the three birds.

As his beam died down the prominence overpowered him and hit the dish hard, kicking up dust and debris. Light exploded brightly, blinding everyone, causing even Tala to shield his eyes. Gasps were heard from the spectators. The prominence died away as the birds ran out of energy. Charly teetered, leaning foreword, placing her hands on her knees, her breath was erratic, Kai knew she was exhausted by giving so much energy, even he was feeling very faint at the moment.

"That was intense!" Jazzman commented.

"He can say that again A.J, did any of the blades even survive that, the glass cage sure didn't," Brad spoke. The dusts were beginning to settle. In them, two reddish glows materialized, Dranzer and Celeste. Kaosu-Dragoon materialized as well, his blade was wobbling out control, and the dish around him was almost gone. Wolborg emerged from behind the dragon unharmed and still spinning strong. Celeste and Dranzer were wobbling as well, their energy spent.

"I see it but I don't believe it! Kaosu-Dragoon has survived that gonzo assault!" A.J called. It was like a cold blow to both Kai and Charly; Vega however began laughing. The other stared in shock, but those most in shock were those who knew exactly what the prominence was capable of, and those who were able to realize how strong Kaosu must be to have survived it, and shielded the much smaller Wolborg.

"That was… their strongest attack, and Kaosu survived!" Cleo spoke in shock.

"They're in for it now," Enrique added.

"This doesn't look good," Lee continued.

"So Charly, where is your cocky attitude now? Even the prominence can't stand up to my power! Face it! I'm the best there is!" Vega taunted.

"Look again Vega, Kaosu is spent, he's exhausted, he is pathetically weak now," Charly replied.

"So are Celeste and Dranzer," Tala replied. Charly had to admit, although she hated it, that the jerk had a point.

"Vega don't do this, you will regret it," Kai warned.

"The only thing I regret is not doing this sooner!" Vega barked back.

"What happened to my best friend Vega? What happened to the girl who helped me to get through the hardships of the past two years, what happened to her? Huh?" Charly asked. This seemed to stir something within Vega, her eyes lost their cold edge, and Kaosu shifted, his eyes began to shimmer, shifting from red to ice blue. "Turn back to the girl I once knew Vega, because this isn't you!" Charly added.

"Vega finish her off, it's what you want," Tala spoke. Vega's eyes filled with confusion as suddenly she shook her head.

"No… no… no… I don't want this," she spoke. "No… Charly is my friend, Kai is my friend," she put her hands to her head.

"Vega?" Charly asked, worry in her tone.

"I will not attack Celeste, you hear Kaosu… I will not attack her!" Vega called.

"If you wont… I will! Wolborg!" Tala called, his ire peaked but he knew he had them both Celeste and Dranzer were drained and exhausted. Wolborg charged but in that instant Kaosu lunged foreword.

"Hold it right there Tala, I said I would finish this… I will finish this," Vega spoke, her eyes were cold again, but something in them was different, she was smug and grinning like a Cheshire cat. The grin Charly knew all too well, the Amazon Vega was back again. "Kaosu finish it off… Boa constrict Wolborg now!" she added.

Kaosu's eyes shifted ice blue again as he lashed his tail out, wrapping it around Wolborg, pulling him close, coiling himself around the wolf, his blade regained balance and began to savagely slam Wolborg's from all angles.

"What are you doing Vega?" Tala demanded.

"What I should have done the first time we met," Vega replied.

"This must be Crazy! Kaosu-Dragoon just turned on Wolborg!" Brad spoke from the commentator booth.

"Very crazy!" A.J replied.

"She's right Tala, I'm her friend, and friends stay together, and I will protect my friends, even Kai from you, like I should have done long ago!" Vega hissed. Tala stared at her in shock unblinking, "sometimes Tala… your worst enemy can be right under you nose, you were so blinded by you rivalry with Kai, you didn't realize that I could easily turn on you whenever I wish, and now… I'm doing just that!" Vega continued.

Kaosu was still constricting Wolborg, squeezing the life out of that wolf with his mortal coils. A second late he loosened up, Wolborg vanished and with a final hit was sent flying out of the arena like a bullet. Kaosu roared and vanished as well, falling away in a spark shower. His blade slowed down, and stopped, falling limp unto it's side. Celeste and Dranzer however were still wobbling along somehow.

"I see it but I don't believe it… Team Japan wins… Team Japan is now the world tag team champions!" Jazzman called. The crowds exploded into cheering, loudly, thunderously, the whole stadium resonated with the sound.

Charly's eyes misted over, "Welcome back Vega, I missed you…" she spoke, Vega nodded. Charly smiled as her eyes drifted shut, a second later she sunk unto her knees and fell foreword, losing consciousness.

"Charly!" the others called. Vega dumped her blade into her pocket and raced to her fallen friend's side. Kai kneeled as well, turning the girl over gently, gathering her into his arms, however he did not rise. The others gathered around, shocked. Kai was looking at her with worry evident in his chocolate eyes, for once he did not bother to deny it.

Tala stood aside from the group, numb all over, it was finally sinking in, he lost, to Kai, for the second time, and what more, he lost to some unknown girl Kai was associating with. It was then that paramedics rushed unto the field.

"She's exhausted beyond anything, even last time she wasn't this tired," Kenny spoke.

"As long as she's going to be okay… everything will be fine," Kai whispered, it was uncharacteristical of him; everyone stared in shock, but no one more than Takara.

_Author Notes:_ That's 29! So what's up with Kai and will Charly be alright, what about Vega and Tala. Will there be some sort of closure between the two of them? Stick around to find out! On the final chapter of COTA: Destined Warriors. Chapter 30, '_Things Better Left Unsaid'_


	31. Things Better Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is the last chapter of COTA: Destined Warriors. Wrapping things up. As you know I'm in the process of kinda coming up with a second sequel.

Chapter #30: Things Better Left Unsaid

Vega stood over her fallen friend, "I feel awful," she spoke.

"You better be! This is all your fault!" Tyson barked. Paramedics loaded Charly unto a gurney and left, the others watched Vega with glares, but none was as murderous as the one from Kai.

"Guys… Charly wouldn't want you to be angry at Vega," Kenny spoke up. All glares instantly ceased, except for Kai's, but now it turned on Tala who still stood some distance away.

"I guess… you guys don't want me around," Vega hung her head.

"If Charly will forgive you, you're forgiven, that is if she wakes up," Hikaru spoke.

"Until then, damn right we're angry, Vega you pushed her to give all that energy, you might have killed her with your own bare hands," Takara added.

Vega turned around, "Just go get your trophy, you deserve it," with that she walked out of the arena, hands dug deep in the pockets of her trench coat. Fingers wrapped around her blade in her pocket.

"We did it you guys, this nightmare is finally over," Takara spoke.

"Charly is worrying me, she used up a little too much energy this time," Lilly spoke somberly.

"She'll be alright, this is Charly we're talking about," Tyson replied.

Max placed his hand on Lilly's shoulder, causing her to tint a bit pink on the cheeks, "Tyson is right Lilly, Charly will be just fine, she's been trough worse, as you said, she's just exhausted, I bet when we get back to the hotel, she'll be her usual self," he spoke.

"Thank you Max, that really helped," Lilly hugged the blond Bladebreaker. Max blushed but hugged her back. The nine of them went to get their prizes.

Tala watched them, Natasha and Natalie approached. So did Henry and Leon.

"We're sorry boss, I know it meant a lot to you to win," Natasha began.

"We can try harder next time, we'll train better," Leon added.

"No… no it's alright, I guess… I have to face the facts, Kai will always be a step ahead of me," Tala glanced back at the others. "You four can go wherever, I'm going to return to Russia and probably start from scratch," he explained.

"We'll miss you boss," Natalie continued.

"And stop calling me 'boss' I'm not your boss anymore," Tala added.

"Alright… Tala," Natasha spoke. He nodded then brushed past the four of them, he had one last thing to do before the chance slipped through his fingers.

Vega found herself in her room at the hide out, she was collecting whatever little nick knacks she collected over the last month of so. Almost all of them were from Natasha and Natalie; the twins adored little cute things. A few were stuffed animals.

She glanced around the room somberly. Memories floated everywhere. She could remember everything that happened in the last month, but one thing stood out among all those memories like a sore thumb. The kiss Tala gave her before the finals.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out Kaosu-Dragoon, the bit chip shimmered ice blue. "I hope you're ashamed for yourself Kaosu," Vega spoke harshly to the dragon. He didn't reply just shimmered weakly. "You almost made me hurt my best friend, and for what? You know the promise I made Charly three years ago? When we first formed the Amazons, I promised her that I would be behind her, through thick and thin, and I broke my promise because of you!" she added.

"Charly has Rei, and now Kai," Kaosu finally spoke.

"Just be glad that I know Charly wont be down for long, or else I would have crushed your bit, hell I'm tempted to do it anyways, you're evil!" Vega replied. The bit chip shimmered again, brighter this time. She put the blade back in her pocket and grabbed her duffel bag, casting one final glance around the room she left. Leaving behind only one of the soft toys Natasha gave her, a stuffed white wolf cub.

Charly woke up in her hotel room, her head was spinning and it took a few instants for the ceiling to stop doing that too. The girl blinked a few times, then attempted to sit up, instantly regretting it, her head began to pound. "What the hell happened?" she wondered aloud. This time when she sat up, her head didn't pound as much, the girl sighed in relief. Glancing at her clock she found out it was, noon, the next day, the curtains of the room were drawn shut, she realized the others decided to let her sleep in.

Getting up she glanced at what she was wearing, her outfit she wore last night, but the golden charms were on the bedside table along with Celeste, a note was tucked under the blade. Charly grabbed it, grimacing at the pain that surged through her arm. Opening the note she read it, a smile formed on her lips. "It's nice to have you back Vega," she spoke.

Grabbing Celeste and her room's card key that lay under the note she moved to exit the room.

She found the others in the dining room, having lunch. "Hey guys," she greeted.

"Charly!" Takara instantly called. All eating ceased as one by one the girl greeted their teammate. Tyson even attempted to say something, but failed; due to the fact his mouth was stuffed full.

"We're glad to see you're alright Charly," Kenny spoke.

"Thank you guys, really," Charly replied.

"The doctor said you'll be back in full status quo in no time, just exhausted, and in on a doctors order to do some R and R," Hikaru put in.

"I think we all could use some R and R," Charly replied. Most of the others nodded, most, except for Kai, who remained oddly silent through all of this. Charly cast her glance around the room, spotting Vega who was sitting at a different table near the corner of the dining room. She approached the girl.

"Hey," she spoke, Vega looked up.

"I'm glad you're alright Charly, I'm sorry about what happened, I… wasn't myself," Vega replied.

"I could see that, but what did happen?" Charly wondered.

"I guess… when Kaosu formed, and when subsequently I got put on the back bench, he didn't like that, and somehow, he found out about our little feud three years ago, he used that to make me turn against you guys, and the worst of it is… I let him control me. Only when you reminded me that we are still best of friends, did his grasp on my mind began slipping," Vega explained.

"And what about Tala… why him Vega?" Charly asked; she was curious what made her best friend go to him in the first place.

"That Charly, I… I don't know myself why I went to him. At first it was because him and I were very alike, both alone, surpassed by someone greater, and almost forgotten, I guess… I felt pity for him, and this odd sense of companionship," the ebony-haired girl replied.

"You care for him… don't you?" Charly wondered.

"How come everyone seems to think that? Emma thought so… Natasha and Natalie wouldn't stop bothering me, and even Henry was snickering about that," Vega looked Charly in the eye, almost a glare.

"It's the way to speak about him Vega, it… just shows," Charly explained.

"Maybe… I don't know, why should I care about him after what he did? He used me like a pawn in his sick twisted game, why I bet he already forgot me! I bet he's plotting his next steps of action," Vega replied.

"I know you probably should hate him Vega, hell I'd be worried if you didn't hate him even a little. But love is like that, it overrides everything, think about it Vega," Charly replied walking away.

Vega watched her return to the others, she herself didn't dare to sit with them just yet, it would make things awkward for them, she wanted to let things cool down a little and let the wounds mend. Putting down her fork she stood up, leaving the hotel waiter a small tip she left the dining hall.

The girl walked to the main lobby and sat down the overstuffed chairs there, thinking about what Charly said. She was deep in thought and didn't notice a bellhop come up in front of her.

"Miss… these are for you, a young man asked me to give them to you," the bellhop spoke. Vega looked up; in the man's arms was a big bouquet of red roses. The bellhop also held a small bag, which he handed to Vega.

"Who is it from?" Vega asked.

"The man said you would know," the bellhop replied.

"Thank you," she replied. The bellhop nodded and walked away. Vega glanced at the roses; they still had their thorns. She sniffed them noticing that right in the center of the arrangement was a single black rose. Tucked among its petals was a small white note, which Vega extracted. Unfolding the note she saw only one line written on it, in neat, nearly perfect handwriting.

_"You are the light on the dark side of me,"_ Vega read the line aloud, wondering what it meant. The note was unsigned, so she put it down and reached for the bag. The inside of which was soft and appeared to be furry. Reaching inside she pulled out a plush toy, a cute white wolf cub. Vega instantly recognized it as the one she left behind, and it instantly hit her from who the roses were.

"No… this has to be a cruel joke… it's probably Henry, he'd do something like this," she told herself, but despite it all, she knew Henry had no reason to do this. So it could only have been Tala.

Back at the dining room the others were still talking and eating. Charly was picking at her food, she wasn't really hungry, and no one was forcing her to eat. "Excuse me you guys, I'm not hungry," she got up and walked to the back patio of the hotel where she sank into the deck chair. Her eyes drifted shut, which is until a shadow hung over her. The girl opened her eyes lazily.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know a few things," he replied.

"Listen Kai, I'm not in the mood, go away, I'm trying to rest, and relax, with you hovering over me I can hardly do that, you're blocking my sun," she replied.

"I just want to know how you made Black-Dranzer respond to you," Kai demanded, a bit harsher than he should have.

"Well alright," Charly got up. "As I told you, I called Jay the night before, he taught me the chant to summon him," Charly explained.

"Anyone can chant, but Black-Dranzer would only respond to a few, how did you get him to respond," Kai countered.

"I can't tell you Kai," Charly replied, turning away.

"Can't? Or wont?" Kai continued to prod.

"Lets just say… he knows the reason why he responded to me, alright?" Charly turned back around.

"He knows… but I don't, I want to know," Kai replied. Charly shook her head slowly.

"I can't tell you Kai, it would jeopardize everything," she spoke.

"I don't think it's such a life threatening secret," Kai continued.

"It is if you saw it my way, now leave me alone, when I'm ready to tell you, I will, and not a minute before that time, my decision about this is final, end of discussion," Charly countered.

"Oh and one more thing," Kai began. "Thanks for your help," he added. At this Charly sharply turned to him, it was the last thing she'd expect to hear coming from Kai.

"You're… welcome," she stumbled. "I guess I have to thank you too, you helped me get my best friend back, and we beat Tala, that's all that really matters," she replied. Kai nodded slowly.

"And about how I got Black-Dranzer to respond, let's just say… I told him just how much I care for you, he couldn't refuse that," with that said, Charly walked away. Kai watched her go, surprised by her words, they struck something deep within his heart, but he wasn't sure what.

**Author Notes:** Yep… that's kinda a cliffy; I want to have something to continue in the second sequel. That is if I'm going to write it, because due to lack of reviews I'm thinking of postponing it indefinitely.

And now… for the bonus stuff! Like the tracks that kinda fit this particular fic, this time there aren't 10 of them. Couldn't find 10.

COTA: Destined Warriors 

**He Loves Me, He Loves You Not** – Dream (Emma's Song to Vega) 

**In the End** – Linkin Park (The obligatory 'Chapter 24' song)

**_Bring Me Back To Life_** – Evanescence (Vega And Kaosu-Dragoon's Image Song)

**_Kiss From A Rose _**- Seal (Tala/Vega theme, Tala's POV, this is also the song from where that line in Vega's card is taken from.)

**_Doesn't Really Matter_** – Janet Jackson (Tala/Vega Theme, Vega's POV)


End file.
